


[all凡]春风为何唤醒我

by imnotyourhoney



Series: 春风为何唤醒我 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 71,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Summary: 哲凡主线，涉及的cp还挺多的，基本上和贾老师有关的cp多多少少都写了。特殊设定，不接受请退出，不要和我讲道理啦：）
Relationships: 不仝凡响 - Relationship, 书香世贾, 哲凡 - Relationship, 尧望凡星 - Relationship, 方书剑/贾凡, 李向哲/贾凡, 棋凡, 翅膀 - Relationship, 蔡尧/贾凡, 陆宇鹏/贾凡 - Relationship, 龚子棋/贾凡
Series: 春风为何唤醒我 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

-1

李向哲下班回家的时候，看见贾凡坐在沙发上。

他们有一间很大的房子，带花园的三层别墅，装修几乎都听贾凡的意见，白色窗帘搭墨绿色沙发，茶几上摆着木头雕的小松鼠。客厅采光很好，下午七点在夏季还可以算是白昼，所以贾凡没开灯，腿抬到沙发上，靠着扶手在看kindle，丝绸质地的家居服裤子往上抻，露出白净的一截脚腕。他衣服也是墨绿的，衬得整个人更白，加上赋闲导致的些许圆润，就是上流社会最喜欢的儿媳的样子。李向哲站在门口换拖鞋，弯下腰的时候随口问，“今天没出门吗？”

“学生有事，临时跟我取消了课。”贾凡从沙发上下来，过去接李向哲的西装外套。李向哲做的是咨询，这种职业除了业务能力，顶要紧的是皮囊矜贵，车里办公室里都冷气开足，就为了他们能顶着三十七度的室外温，整日穿长袖长裤。机洗过的衬衣贾凡会用肥皂再搓一遍领口和腋下，虽然李向哲认为这毫无必要，“发黄了就买新的，咱家又不缺钱。”但贾凡喜欢这样，他喜欢一切能确认他是李向哲伴侣的事情，包括李家那些人情繁琐的聚会。每次的保留节目是贾凡的美声表演，他会短暂地离开太太小姐们的圆桌，而大部分人会停止交谈，并在歌曲结束后给出礼节性的掌声和称赞。但李向哲说，“我不太舍得你唱歌给他们听。你不应该只在这样的地方唱歌。”

这样的话他说过很多次，第一次是讲在他们刚认识的时候。那会儿李家刚搬到纽约，兴师动众地办了一场乔迁晚宴，贾凡是从学校里请来表演助兴的华人学生。那个晚上其实没有多少人在听他唱歌，倒并不是说在场的没有人会欣赏美声，只是在这样一个铺设利益关系的绝佳场合上，一个男学生的歌声实在不是重点，哪怕他手里握着茱莉亚全A的成绩。但这并不困扰李向哲，在婉拒了三次试探性的交谈之后，他端着香槟在泳池边听完了那两首歌，一首《月圆花好》，一首《爱的箴言》。流行唱法不应该是贾凡的本行，但他唱得很动人，至少以李向哲这个大学艺术团的水平，听不出什么问题。“其实那会儿我唱得还不怎么样，很多东西都不懂。”贾凡在第一次约会的晚餐上对他抱歉地笑，“所以还好当时只有你在听。你对我总是很包容的。”

大概是这两首歌的庇护，他跟贾凡这一路几乎都是坦途。他们认识、相爱、结婚，都在春天，李向哲想过，如果他们要领养一个孩子，也要她生在春天。她，一定是她而不是他，贾凡喜欢小孩，更喜欢女孩，“我希望她是百合花的样子，但不是也可以。”李向哲抱着他，一边吻他一边想，我们会有一个女儿的，她一定会是你喜欢的样子。

但这个新家庭成员计划被一些事情暂时地搁置了，那个年后李家计划重建在国内的生意链条，小一辈的就被打发回去开疆拓土，而贾凡的硕士课程即将结束，被导师推荐去波兰读博。这个消息贾凡挣扎了很久才决定向自己的爱人坦白，但他并没有受到来自李向哲的任何阻力，到头来差点打退堂鼓的那个人还是他自己。整个春天他们都在恬不知耻地恋爱做爱，如果李向哲用手机功放贾凡的练歌音频，他在他怀里就会更加害羞地缩紧自己。他们都很年轻，害怕分离又不怕分离，彼此都相信一个鲜花着锦的、共有的未来。他们会建立家庭，也被彼此的家庭接纳，会住有花园的房子，会收养一个女儿。事实上到贾凡毕业回国的时候，他们已经实现了其中的大部分。除了一个百合花一样的女儿。

李向哲把这项计划写在他明年春天的日程里，他甚至为这个尚未到来的孩子取好了名字。或许贾凡会有另外的方案，他看上去是那种会翻烂字典为孩子起几十个名字的父亲，但一个名字有什么重要？他们总会找到让彼此都满意的那几个字，或者就听贾凡的。这些琐事在无意撞见同事的家庭聚餐之后就又在李向哲脑子中浮起，而贾凡走近他的时候，他竟然确实地闻到了百合花香。“买了新的沐浴液么？”

“没有……是健身房的。”

李向哲笑了，捏捏贾凡的脸，“不错啊，居然主动去运动了。”

“我还办了卡呢。”

“晚上还去么？陪陪我？”

贾凡不用力地挣开他胳膊，一转身进了厨房，“我可不。”


	2. 2-哲凡/尧望凡星

-2

那个念头冒出来的时候，贾凡只想到了这家健身房。

倒不完全因为这是他目前生活里唯一有姓名的健身房，更主要的原因在他的丈夫。李向哲在这儿是时间与金钱堆起来的VVIP会员，享受专业级别设备和业务水平过硬的私教，时间课程都随心所欲，很多个开到深夜的会议之后，他还会来这里做几组力量训练。李向哲工作上的安排贾凡从不过问，最多只知道他今天出不出差，所以每次几乎都是一场游击战，难以预测的可能性，随机结果。这反而让贾凡觉得安全。

他的那张普通VIP卡已经足以让他使用独立的更衣室和卫浴设备，因此在马桶上或者浴室里，贾凡得以方便地跟一些陌生男人做爱——有的是办一次性体验卡进来见他的网友，有的是健身房的客人。他们把汗水和精液留在贾凡身上，不留痕迹地吮他的肩颈，把这个高大的男人操成只知道在角落里蜷缩身体的样子，然后被他赶出去，不再拥有和他见面的权利。如果李向哲留心，会发现健身房那间他用惯了的浴室里，沐浴液总消耗得很快，因为那些性事之后，贾凡会消耗大量时间彻底地清洁他自己。他会重新健康，干净，语调温柔地接起学生的电话，笑容妥当地在沙发上等李向哲回家。他的秘密尚且被困在那几平米里，如果真的有违约者在他身上留下证据，那他会在当天晚上要求关着灯和自己的丈夫上床，羞怯地用后穴吞吐李向哲怒张的性器。他们在一起很多年，这几乎是李向哲唯一会对他失去温柔的时刻，只要贾凡主动一步，李向哲就会走完剩下的所有。表白，牵手，求婚，现在是贾凡腰臀上有力的指印，和从后颈到尾椎星星点点的吻痕。贾凡被干得腰软腿软，但仍然费力地扭过头要和他接吻，“我永远爱你。”

李向哲笑着咬他的鼻尖，“我也永远爱你。”

所以这仍然是一个秘密，从它的起因到经过到结果。但很快健身房的熟客们就会使他成为一个口耳相传的婊子，那个时候，李向哲就会被动或主动地知道这一切。那就是贾凡这种失控人生的休止符。

他会认罪，会承担所有责任，但不会坦白。

但最开始的那天他的确是被人放了鸽子——贾凡回国的时候还不到国内高校的招聘季，只接了一个做家教的活儿，给一个马上高三的艺考生辅导英语和声乐。他这个学生长得很不错，个子也高，小孩儿或许鹤立鸡群了太久，一眼就觉得贾凡亲切，在他的教学时间里都乖巧得很，并不为贾凡阻止他玩手机而生气——这已经足够让家长满意。男孩的基础并不算好，无论英语还是美声，但贾凡天生有做好老师的能力，他不觉得鄙夷，也并不着急，像在自家的花园里养一株玫瑰。他甚至跟那个孩子讲，如果你能把每个音都唱对，我就带你到我家里看一看。我有一架施坦威的钢琴，还有很漂亮的玫瑰园。

他们一起在男孩的卧室里消磨过很多个周末的下午，贾凡喜欢靠在窗台边带他念英文歌词，不厌其烦地纠正一个个咬舌和长短音。男孩告诉贾凡他是他的第三个家教老师，也是第一个男老师，第一个姐姐跟他表白，第二个姐姐摸着他的大腿给他改面前桌上的完形填空。贾凡问他，那有没有人亲过你？男孩说没有。于是贾凡把他的脸捧住，“好，现在有了。”

男孩的脸红得像一朵玫瑰。

贾凡在很近的距离里接着问他，“你会跟别人告发我吗？”然后他得到了一个不相干的答案和一个新的问题，“今天是我的生日。我可以要一个礼物吗？”

那个时刻贾凡的确感到了慌乱，他是会为在这种事情上准备不周而感到十足歉意的人，尽管小孩儿之前从未告知他这一信息。再后来他知道那不过是一句出于贪心的谎言，但在当时当刻，这种慌乱和歉意成为他和那个男孩一些秘密的开始，在一遍遍的歌曲试唱或者听写改错之间，贾凡在床上捧着男孩的脸，将这个年轻的生命纳进自己的身体，引导着他将自己操到高潮。他抱着他的时候总会想，这么漂亮的孩子，为什么唱歌的时候这么怯懦，或许我可以给你一点勇气。而男孩附身下去含着他颤抖的阴茎，“老师，我不要看玫瑰园了，你才是我的玫瑰。”

那次失约后的第一节家教课，蔡尧，那个年轻学生，成为第一个听到贾凡秘密的人。上一分钟贾凡还在跟他讲解《春风为何唤醒我》，而下一刻，贾凡看着他的眼睛，说自己是个无耻的婊子。他准备了那么多陈述罪责的词句，准备好从这个少年的生命里离开，但蔡尧只是伸手把他抱住，“有那么多人喜欢我的玫瑰吗？那我要更努力一点才行。”


	3. 3-哲凡

-3

最后一个学期开学前，贾凡从卡托维兹到华沙，坐最近一班红眼航班回纽约。这是一趟李向哲并不知晓的行程，那会儿他被埋在一个极其冗杂的并购案里，连跟贾凡的例行电话都压缩成微信语音。贾凡也是在微信上收到那条消息，来自母亲，问他后天能不能回纽约。

他叫李向哲的妈妈作“母亲”，以区别于自己的生母，也在李家恪守着一切必要不必要的规矩，所以才不问原因地飞回美国。有时候贾凡会想念他远在山东的那个小家，床上按妈妈的审美铺红方格床单，吃完晚饭可以放松地靠在沙发背上看电视。但他已经不能重回那样的生活，等下的室外宴会上，他还要西装革履地唱《甜蜜蜜》——这就是他千里迢迢飞回来的意义。母亲并不在乎他的专业，也不关心莫扎特或者柴可夫斯基，她和大多数那个年纪的华侨一样，只听邓丽君。但好在贾凡唱邓丽君也很不错，这成为她最终接纳他的原因之一。还有就是他的家世，足够干净，也勉强算得上优雅，但更理想的是脆弱，在权势面前不堪一击。“他骗不走咱们儿子什么，将来儿子要是玩腻了，咱们也好打发他。”结婚前夜贾凡听见母亲和父亲在露台上聊天，而李向哲还在衣帽间兴致勃勃地挑明天的领带。有一瞬间他想去问清楚这一切，但是他没有，转头去抽屉里挑袖扣。李家毕竟教养出了这样一个李向哲，那他只要谨慎乖顺，总能等到他们改观的那一天。

但事实是，贾凡这一夜过得并不顺利，尽管他已经习惯并且接受自己成为宾客觥筹交错时的背景音。那天到场的还有李家从国内来探亲的亲戚，胖成皮球的小男孩抱着他的脖子，说要听《沙漠骆驼》和《38度6》。贾凡说自己不会的时候，并没有预料到那之后的许多个、稚嫩却有力的耳光。火辣的痛感中他几乎托不住男孩肥胖的小屁股，但母亲的声音在这个众人怔愣的时刻仍然精准地传进他耳朵，“不会唱就现学呀，你在学校不是很厉害么？我们小宝坐这么久的飞机来，你不会要扫小孩子的兴吧？”贾凡再迟钝也意识到这是一场彻头彻尾的羞辱，叫他清楚他在这个家里的位置，但当手机扬声器怼到他耳朵边时，他还是试探性地唱出了那些音节。

怀里的小男孩又伸手打了他一巴掌，“词都不会，你真out。”

逃回波兰的飞机上贾凡反反复复地想起那场家宴，在卫生间里吐了两次，一直无法进入深眠。再次转机落地之后他困得头痛欲裂，在宿舍倒头就睡，再睁眼的时候又是晚上，锁屏上跳出很多条消息，大部分来自李向哲，还有几条发自他在卡托维兹的朋友。他少见地忽略了来自李向哲的那大部分，只回了一句“我太困了，刚刚醒”，然后切换对话框去看另一些。“有朋友从国内来，找了个新pub，出来喝一杯？”

贾凡又想到那个西装革履的屈辱的夜晚，爬起来直接在睡衣外面套了长款羽绒服。

“好，名字发我吧。”

如果他能够预知这个晚上将要发生的一切，那么他绝对不会踏出离开住处的这一步。轻视也罢，羞辱也罢，他都可以熬过来，因为那是李向哲的家人——但时间的齿轮无法倒转。贾凡出门的时候，天上还有零零散散的雪花，他抬起胳膊看羽绒服上的晶体，突然很想念李向哲。自己回他信息的态度似乎并不好，但是冬天马上要过去了，如果一切顺利，他赶得及在夏天的开头回去见他。那个时候，不会有家宴，不会有母亲，有的只是他和他，或者还有一个百合花一样的女儿。想到这里贾凡觉得很快乐，又冷又晕又快乐。然后他推开门，走进了那个陌生的小酒馆。


	4. 4-all凡

-4

两分钟之后贾凡才知道自己去到了错误的地点，因为吧台和卡座里没有任何一张他熟悉的面孔。但是他太冷了，也太困，谷歌地图上显示他完全走反了方向，而雪越来越大，壁炉里的火苗像红发的美杜莎。于是他在吧台边坐下来，掏出手机发消息，“我时差还没调好，今天就不过去了。”那边很快有了回复，“那行，开学以后再约，你快睡吧。”

他是真的想趴在吧台上睡过去，但这样会显得很奇怪，所以他要了一小杯威士忌。手机被他揣进羽绒服的内兜，这样就不用怕被什么人偷走，而酒意微微上头的时候贾凡才意识到，酒吧里太暖和了，羽绒服毫无必要。可他在里面只穿了珊瑚绒的睡衣，并且这里没有他那些可以一起打掩护的朋友——事情就变得十分尴尬。

那还是回去吧。他做好了决定，从吧台离开，准备在走之前去上个厕所。

而那个小小隔间，是他真正噩梦的开始。

贾凡不知道一切，不知道药是什么时候被放进他杯子，不知道伏在他身上运动的人是谁，不知道塞到他嘴里的东西上有没有套condom。他醒过来的时候只感受到了疼，脑袋磕在辅助行动不便者的扶手上，双腿在狭窄的空间内憋屈地零散。他知道自己应当呼救，应当报警，但在尝试发声的前一刻他意识到，如果他选择如此，他的敌人就是全世界。而如果选择沉默，他只需要对抗他自己。

他花了一点时间才让自己能够站起来，发现撕裂的内裤被扔在垃圾桶里，睡衣和羽绒服窝在墙角，沾着浓重的厕所香薰和汗水精液的味道。但他别无选择。其他的知觉都停止运转，贾凡要求自己不去感触双腿之间的狼藉，不然他可能没法从这里走出去。在洗手台的镜子里他意识到自己红肿流血的嘴角，还有破损受伤的喉咙。

——明天是他最后一个学期的第一堂声乐课。

他不敢从羽绒服兜里掏出手机来，怕看见锁屏上，李向哲对他微笑的那张脸。

后来贾凡的记忆里不再有那个折翼的时刻，连带着与之相关的所有琐事，都被蒙上黑布，变成他身体里不能去触碰的深渊。他转过身来不再去看里面的东西，开始逃避一切和性有关的信息，因为视频里李向哲的调情而浑身发抖，并且拒绝自己丈夫的探望。但一个月后李向哲还是定好了机票，而早从他表露这个意图的那天起，贾凡就开始训练自己的情欲。他不仅不能让李向哲发现任何异常，还要让他相信自己的渴望。

在李向哲的记忆里，那是非常完美的一个春假。他想念贾凡，贾凡也想念他，他们在贾凡宿舍的床上灵肉合一，也在市中心广场上偷一个浸透夜色的吻。那把珠玉一样的嗓子颤抖着为他唱《里纳尔多》，后来贾凡告诉他，当年这部剧演出的时候，用的还是阉人歌手。“值得么？我总觉得艺术和性是分不开的，关于情感上的感受力…什么的。”贾凡像是在回答他又似乎不是，“欲望很可怕的。无法掌控或者无法得到的欲望，都是很可怕的。”

李向哲回国之后，那场噩梦的后遗症更加频繁地来找他。贾凡意识到自己正从一个极端走向另一个极端，先是在夜晚，后来也有白天，那些从人群中退场的时刻，他无法自控地伸手握住自己的下体。很快这种安慰也变得无力，他毕竟是做了别人妻子的人，直到他碰上那个坏掉的厕所隔间插销。难说是有意还是无意打开门的年轻男孩惊惶地看着他，而贾凡对他伸出沾满润滑剂的手，“Please, please help me.”

那一次的体验是疼痛的，即使他的双腿已经环住男孩的腰身，也难以避免被一次次的顶撞磕碰到门上。并无经验的年轻人，贾凡在第一次射出来之后才看到他的发色和瞳孔，亚洲人，更准确地说是汉语使用者，他将自己整个捅进贾凡的时候，在他耳边叫他“师兄”。这太危险了，学校里本就没有几个华裔学生，而谁又会没听过贾凡入学那一天李向哲风骚又甜蜜的事迹——那是贾凡得以在这里不受觊觎的护身符。现在它无效了，从这一刻开始，贾凡的肉体对整个卡托维兹解禁。当男孩犹犹豫豫地掏出手机拍下赤裸的贾凡时，他的确想到了死。

“对不起师兄，我不会给别人看的。我想，我想留个纪念。”

“你那么好，我根本不敢想能碰到你。”

他能说什么呢，他被干得整个身体都软掉，嗓子里满是吞咽不下的精液的味道。体力过分好的年轻人，像失家的浪子扑进地母的怀，一边干贾凡一边说爱他，从FB小组里疯传的那张李向哲在校门口吻他的图开始。李向哲，昏昏沉沉里贾凡仍然捉住这个名字，他的爱人，他的丈夫，他在教堂里发誓过的此生唯一。然而此刻他身体里的那根阴茎真实又滚烫，不是李向哲，在干着他的人并不是李向哲，他向李向哲之外的人张开了双腿。而这类事情已经不是第一次。贾凡终于惊恐地意识到这一点，低下头吐了出来。

后来那段视频短暂地出现在卡托维兹的华人学生群里，尽管卡着两分钟的时限被撤回，但仍然有人保存了下来，并且听清了年轻男孩反复念着的名字。贾凡衣衫齐整地去上课练歌，然而暗处明处的眼睛一次次将他扒光，FB上涌进许多陌生的好友申请和聊天，他和李向哲的合影下全是味道咸湿的评论，被他一条一条地删掉。而学弟终于在一场一对一辅导课后堵住他，言辞恳切地道歉——“师兄，是别人翻我手机，我不知道他们会干出这种事……”贾凡非常平静地听完他的忏悔，反而是学弟被他的冷静吓得声泪俱下，“我要怎么做？我要怎么做啊学长？不然我当你名义上的男朋友，跟他们证明你不是那种人……”

“哪种人？”贾凡湿着眼睛，眼角通红，但仍然能笑出来，“方书剑，你说我是哪种人？”


	5. 棋凡

-5

跑到八公里的时候，龚子棋终于确认旁边的男人在看他。他用余光瞥过去，一张全然陌生的脸，年纪很模糊，像十八岁也像二十八岁。可能是因为神情，天真的，带点痴迷的，像欧洲教堂壁画上的天使。一个挺现代的天使，装备过于齐全，护肘护腕跑鞋发带，还在短裤下面穿leggings，是健身房里最常见的那类吉祥物。他们屈尊降贵地来到这个充斥汗水和嘶吼的地方，优雅地使用跑步机，又优雅地迅速退场，更青睐每天更换具体内容的舞蹈课，或者跟朋友在休息区里吃茶讲八卦。所以龚子棋没打算跟他交谈。

但年轻男人一直看着他，这多少让人觉得不适。十分钟之后龚子棋逐渐降下速度和坡率，回到平地的4km/h，然后停下，从跑步机上跳下来，“请问有事么？”

年轻男人摇摇头，“我打扰到你了吗？很抱歉，我有点走神。”

但龚子棋可以肯定他不是走神，尽管他看上去非常松懈和疲惫。因为他的眼睛是亮的，或者说对焦准确，每一个龚子棋试探性地看向他的瞬间，都明显得到了他的回应。像个欲擒故纵的陷阱，而龚子棋对此并不陌生。这不是在健身房里试图接近他的第一个人。

“要用跑步机的话你可以去了，不过得擦擦扶手上的汗。”龚子棋不知道自己为什么要补第二句，但他不打算跟这个男人纠缠下去。李向哲约了他打拳，他还需要提前做准备活动。

“你想用单人浴室吗？”男人突然在他背后问，“或者等你运动完也可以。”

龚子棋愣了一下，但很快就听明白了。很聪明，非常聪明，时间地点都齐全了，他发现自己有了一点微弱的兴趣，对这个至少有一米九、却对他毫无威胁性的男人。于是他停下来，转过身说，“我也是VIP，我本来就可以用。”

男人笑了，这次他变成壁画上的圣母，无理由地纵容一个顽劣的恶魔，“那么你愿不愿意试试我的沐浴液？”

龚子棋沉默地看他，而男人微笑着接受他的审视，“我丈夫下班之前，我要回家的。”

居然还是结了婚的人。龚子棋的手机在这个时候震了一下，他掏出来看，是李向哲的信息，“突然来了个工作，可能要晚一个小时。”那就刚刚好。

“有套吗？”

男人不好意思地低下头，“……你喜欢杜蕾斯还是冈本？”

但事实是龚子棋没得挑牌子，只能挑size。单人更衣室算不上宽敞，他靠在镜子上，看男人背对着他脱掉那些繁复的运动装备。过白的背上还有吻痕，的确是养尊处优的一身皮肉，龚子棋想到豌豆公主的童话，这个男人恐怕也受不了落在床单下的一粒沙。他会疼痛，会辗转反侧，甚至大汗淋漓，但他无法呼救，特别是对他的丈夫。你是什么人的妻子呢？你的丈夫知道你是怎么等他回家的吗？

他决定不再照顾他的节奏，脱了上衣，把内裤还挂在脚腕上的男人拉进浴室隔间里。

手机在置物架上振动起来的时候，龚子棋还并不想把自己从那具温暖泥泞的肉体里拔出来。于是他一边掐着身下男人的腰，一边接了电话，是李向哲。“我都换好衣服到拳台了，你人呢？”龚子棋在这头笑了一下，又往男人深处顶了顶，“待会儿跟你说。十分钟，再等我十分钟。”

径直离开更衣室之前，他挺犹豫地回头看了一眼。男人脸色潮红地裹着浴巾，但眼睛是空的，对他的目光无动于衷。“要我陪你一会儿吗？”男人不说话。“以后还是少…少干这种事，外头不是每个男人都安全的。该离婚就离，长痛不如短痛。你有孩子么？拖下去其实对孩子也不好。”话说到这份上，龚子棋觉得自己仁至义尽，“那，我先走了。”

但最后他还是鬼使神差地补了一句，“……我挺健康的，也没什么奇怪的癖好。”

这话说完他自己都觉得不自在，更不想多留。到他离开更衣室的时候，男人仍然沉默地坐着，没有任何反应。

开始打拳之前，龚子棋没跟李向哲解释他为什么来晚了，但在结束之后、两个人坐在VIP休息室里的时候，龚子棋问了他一个问题，“要是都到了出轨那一步，人为什么不离婚呢？”李向哲挺奇怪地看了他一眼，“你问我干什么，我又没出轨。倒是你，不是有事跟我说吗？”

“没什么。”话音落了没三秒，龚子棋突然靠近李向哲的耳朵说，“其实还是有什么……我上了别人老婆。”

“啊？”李向哲目瞪口呆了几秒，咽了口唾沫，“怎么回事？……我说你今天怎么喷香水了。”

“不是香水，沐浴液。就在健身房的单人浴室里。挺高，长得还不错一男的，问我要不要试试他的沐浴液。”

“……那你就去试了？”李向哲觉得自己还是不能消化这个消息，“不怕被仙人跳啊？”

“哥，我又不是没被约过。你见到他就知道了，不是会骗人的脸。而且……而且我们做的时候我就发现了，他挺不开心的。”

“……所以你现在要开始跟我反思你的技术了？不行，我觉得我还是没跟上这整件事……你知道他结婚了还……”

“靠，我技术很好好吧，他肯定不是因为这个。我很健康，也没什么奇怪的嗜好，是我总比是别人好，他老公可能还得谢谢我……不是，我不是想说这个意思。我只是想不明白，结婚不快乐，出轨也不快乐，那他想要什么呢？”

“我…算了，我不知道说什么……你好自为之，后头指不定有什么事呢。他能用单人浴室，就是在这儿办了卡的，以后估计还能碰见。”

龚子棋本来四仰八叉地躺着，听到这儿站起来拿毛巾，“这事你知我知，以后别提了。洗个澡回去吧。”

进入那间他习惯了的浴室的时候，李向哲觉得有些东西不对了。不是水流的温度速度，不是照明灯光的强度，是香气，百合花的香气，贾凡买来放在这里的沐浴露。贾凡的味道，他的味道，也是打拳之前龚子棋的味道。

……这不意味着什么。

他调高水温，洗了一个过烫但很迅疾的澡，然后擦干身体换好衣服，去外面开储物柜。是密码锁，贾凡的柜子就在他的柜子旁边，他知道那个打开潘多拉魔盒的咒语——他刚刚还从里面拿走了沐浴液。可是现在他却不敢把它放回去。

他不该怀疑贾凡，也不能怀疑，但他怕这颗种子在他心里发芽。

“无论有什么想法，我们不要互相隐瞒。讲出来，讨论它，然后解决问题。”

于是李向哲拦住了刚洗过澡出来的龚子棋，给他看贾凡的微信头像。

“草……哲哥，你认识他？”


	6. 哲凡

-6

李向哲回到家里的时候，贾凡坐在客厅的沙发上。

还是穿着那身墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，长袖长裤，吝啬得很。他看起来干净，乖顺，有一点点疲惫，戴着耳机，在看手里的乐谱。所以他没有听到李向哲的开门声。

独自在家里的时候，人是最真实的，也最没有防备。李向哲把自己的身体没在门口的阴影里，不作声地看着落地灯下的贾凡。他知道他在练歌的时候不喜欢太明亮的光，但也不能是全然的黑暗，以前的很多个晚上他回来，贾凡就在那一小片暖黄里轻声地哼唱。今天也是一样，今天却也不一样。

李向哲沉默地咬着自己的牙根，不知道阻止他往前走的东西是愤怒还是恐惧。他们之间的一条重要约定就是有问题及时解决问题，争端不过夜，以往这条约定并没有太多的实践机会，但他们彼此都很尊重它，因为知道它行之有效。而这会儿，贾凡在灯影交接处的混沌里无知无觉，他在准备明天要给蔡尧辅导的曲子，《春风为何唤醒我》。

温柔的春风，为何将我唤醒？  
轻拂我脸庞，万般柔情，但那风暴即将来临。

李向哲终于向贾凡走过去，看清灯下那一双潮湿的眼。他在沙发边半跪下来，取下贾凡的耳机，又抓住他还攥着谱子的手，“今天没出门吧。”

这句话被他讲得很温柔，像他跟贾凡求婚的时候；也很笃定，笃定到像一个彻底的肯定句。但贾凡很清楚它不是——从龚子棋在他身后接起那个电话的时候，他就预料到这一幕，他的达摩克利斯之剑。贾凡几乎没有见过这样的李向哲，身体发抖，眼睛里居然带着恳求，像风浪里一艘岌岌可危的小船——他很轻易地就可以把他掀进海里去。

只要他讲实话。

或者，还可以更糟。

而他虔诚地、甚至雀跃地，等待着这一刻。

“……没有。家教课约在明天。你去健身了么？”贾凡前倾身体，用手捧着李向哲的脸，拿拇指轻轻摩挲他的眼下。这样的时候，他一样可以很温柔，但他和李向哲不同的是，他并不恐惧。他变成一个飘在空中看着这一对人的魂灵。

“是。跟朋友打了场拳。”

“洗过澡了么？换下来的衣服给我吧，跟之前的一起洗。”

“洗过了。好。”

他们仍然注视着对方，都不相信彼此可以这样平静地讲话。但贾凡很珍惜这段片刻，他们还像一对真正的夫妻，讨论运动和洗衣，间或可以交换一个吻——不，吻就太贪心了。于是他俯下身，跟李向哲额头顶着额头。

一个离亲吻很近的姿势，捉得到每一寸呼吸。贾凡终于觉得有一点难过，这就是他们的最后了。他不再说话，决定安静地等剑落下来。

剑也真的落下来。

李向哲问他，“你有孪生弟弟吗？”

这不是贾凡意料中的句子，他甚至因为它的古怪而笑了出来。但李向哲仍然自下而上地、冷静而温柔地看着他，把话继续说下去，“我见到一个和你很像的人。”

贾凡不回答，反过来问他，“是你见到我吗？”

“不是。”话一出口，李向哲才惊愕地反应过来。而贾凡放开他的脸，抱着腿缩回灯光的核心处。他看上去并不是毫不悲伤，但更多的是解脱，像伪神终于从神坛上走下来的那一刻。

——不是李向哲见到贾凡，但确确实实是贾凡。

贾凡，龚子棋，健身房的单人浴室，百合花香气的沐浴露。

李向哲觉得自己被一个巨大的漩涡吞没了，海水涌进他的胸腔，眼前失焦，无法发声也无法呼吸，四周无着无落。这让他沉默了很久，直到另一个膝盖也因为失了气力而跪在地毯上，才仰头看贾凡。

“为什么？”

为什么？

贾凡很轻地笑了一下，“没有为什么。我就是这样的人。”

“你不是。”

“为什么呢？为什么我不是？”贾凡靠近他，要求自己尽量平静地开口，“因为你不会娶这样的人吗？你需要…亲眼确认一下吗？”

李向哲很迅速地按住了贾凡要解自己睡衣扣子的手，然后同样迅速地低下头。半明半亮的灯影里，有液体顺着李向哲的下颏落下去。他们在一起这么久，贾凡第二次看见李向哲的眼泪——第一次是在他们结婚的教堂里。他的爱人，他的丈夫，他强大如神明的庇护者，哭着跪在他面前。

“你告诉我，是病吗？我听过一种症状，叫…叫……”

“我不知道……”

“是不是！”李向哲突然按住他的肩膀，又突然醒过来似的松开手，“你只要说‘是’，只要说‘是’，我就信你，我不怪你。”

贾凡红着眼圈看他，“我不知道……我没去看医生……我不能骗你……”

“你没有骗我吗？”

贾凡终于失魂落魄地跪下去，只知道说对不起。

他不知道自己是什么时候哭睡过去，但第二天早上他在主卧的床上醒来。

身边没有李向哲。

哪里都没有李向哲。


	7. all凡

-7

在实践“去死”这项决定之前，贾凡先想到的是诉诸法律，然后是李家的名声，是李向哲对这件事不得不的知情。那是他绝对不能允许的事，因为李向哲是无辜的，他应该、也必须拥有一个干净的爱人。那么这个肮脏的贾凡只能去死了，在事情还没有发展得太严重的时候，在那些人只敢在学校对着他吹口哨、或者往他的房间门缝里塞裸照的时候——唯一不一样的是方书剑。方书剑是个过于大胆又过于自信的孩子，很快摸清贾凡的活动规律，在许多间教室门口等着他，陪他出宿舍回宿舍，还把FB的状态改成“恋爱中”。年轻人的逻辑很简单，红杏出墙总好过水性杨花，而贾凡对此不置可否，默许了他在他身边过于张扬的存在——事实上，他并没有处理这些事情的更好办法。

“你有需要的时候来找我，或者我来找你。”

“你一定要来找我，也一定要让我来找你。”

贾凡看着他。方书剑的眼睛很亮，像两颗他可以相信的星星。

但他并没有迅速地走进这个良夜，毕竟说到底，方书剑也只是这个故事里一个无辜的旁人。然而问题实际而长久地存在着，贾凡越来越无法握住那根缰绳，甚至因为当众勃起的错觉而在一场公开演唱会上彻底失声。面灯的光使他无法看清台下一张张错愕的脸，但此后它们萦绕在他的梦里，甚至在每一个准备开口试唱的瞬间。压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

导师委婉地建议他休个病假，贾凡接受了。方书剑听到消息来敲他宿舍的门，但贾凡没让他进来，只摸起手机发了一条语音。

“我答应过你，有需要的时候，我会让你来找我。”

他非常知道该如何有效地隔离这个年轻人。

原本应当成为他生命里最后一夜的那个晚上，李向哲给他来发视频邀请。贾凡不敢让他发现自己已经布置好一半的死亡现场，切成了语音通话。李向哲没问原因，继续絮絮叨叨地讲，说手头做了两个月的case结束了，今天突然很想他，所以买了小蛋糕回来。“很久没听你唱歌了，有新学的曲子么？”贾凡停顿了很久没说话，开始唱《爱的箴言》。

我将真心付给了你，将悲伤留给我自己。  
我将青春付给了你，将岁月留给我自己。  
我将生命付给了你，将孤独留给我自己。  
我将春天付给了你，将冬天留给我自己。

卡托维兹的夜风荡着星光，粼粼的是窗下路上灯带的影。歌声里贾凡逐渐看不清这一切，而李向哲肯定听得出他颤抖的哭腔。但他只在听筒里说，“贾凡，每次听你唱歌的时候我都在想，我何其有幸。”

“我试过了这里好多家甜品店，会有你喜欢的。”

“快回家吧。回到我身边。”

贾凡终于彻底地哭出来，一边哭一边意识到自己是个卑劣的懦夫。他还没有坦诚自己的罪孽，却已经在恳求李向哲的原谅。他舍不得离开他，从来都舍不得。

——那么，就让你离开我吧。

他终于作出了决定，“好，你等我回去。”

下午一点钟，蔡尧发过来微信消息。

一条语音，四秒钟，男孩说话的声音软而慢，把着急和不满藏得过分好，只像个撒娇：“老师，你还没到啊。”贾凡这才想起来，今天是约了家教课的。他都没有意识到已经是下午，夏日的天光总是差不多的——中间倒是觉得饿过，但吃不下东西，怕看见冰箱里李向哲买回来的提拉米苏。然而这个家里哪里又没有李向哲的痕迹呢？它们无声地替他诘责他，叫贾凡想起卡托维兹那些双暗处的眼。但那会儿他不是罪人，现在才是。从他主动勾引蔡尧的那个时刻，他把自己彻底地交给了魔鬼。

贾凡听那条语音听了很久，反反复复地听，到后来只是一个机械性的点击屏幕的动作，提醒他他和这个世界还有一些联系，还有一个人等着他，需要他。他曾经决心给他勇气和力量，不该将他就这样放下。于是他直接打了个电话过去。

“蔡尧吗？我今天有事情耽误了，忘了通知你。我现在从家里出发，上课时间往后顺延好吗？”

那头答应得很快，“我等你。”

贾凡笑了一下，“好。不过我昨天看电影哭得挺厉害，眼睛有点肿。你不准嫌弃我啊。”

“不嫌弃不嫌弃。你来嘛，你来就好了。”

“我……”他本来想说“我这就出门”，但话的后半截却被生生卡在了嗓子里。

——门被反锁了。

他出不去了。


	8. 哲凡

-8

健身房的监控室里，李向哲一根接一根地抽烟。

他不常做这种有害身体的事，但他想不出更好的、缓解焦躁的办法。保安在他面前战战兢兢地坐着，两个人死盯着加速过的影像画面，摄像头正对VIP更衣室门口，几截抽调出的时间片段，三个装备齐全的贾凡，和三个男人——最后一个是龚子棋。

“……把它们都拷给我。”

“先生，我们有规定……”

李向哲直接抽出支票来，“你要多少钱？”

天黑得异常早，空气里浮着水汽，暴雨将至。李向哲坐在车里，把手机屏幕反复按亮。没有贾凡的信息，也没有电话，他把他关在家里然后离开，没有得到他哪怕一句的质问。贾凡是这样的人，很多个李向哲以为他无法忍受的时刻，他都低着头把事情接过来，不需要太久调试情绪的时间，就可以重新笑得标准又真挚。他不想看到这样的贾凡，或者说他怕看到这样的贾凡，因为那会明确地提醒他自己，是他把贾凡带到这些尴尬的境地里来。以前，很久很久以前，在贾凡还只是茱莉亚一个成绩优异但寂寂无名的华人学生的时候，他生活得应当远比现在快乐。如果他遇到一个普通的恋人，男孩或者女孩，他的教养和品性绝对会给他带来好而平顺的一生。但是他遇到李向哲，遇到他背后那个庞大而腐朽的家族。所有人居高临下地垂着眼睛，看这个小门小户的年轻男孩踏上别墅门前洁白的石阶。他不会生育，也没有财富和名声，但李向哲牵着他的手，说这是我的爱人贾凡，我们将会在春天结婚。李家的家主沉默不语，而夫人扬起唇角，伸出手拥抱这个男孩。她在谈判桌和麻将桌上练出来的嗓子尖锐又洪亮，轻易地碾死过许多莺莺燕燕，而这会儿她说，“我儿子是喜欢叫得好听的人，做母亲的没办法，只能顺着了。”

那天他们只勉强呆到了晚宴结束，李向哲偷了花园后门的钥匙，带贾凡从灌木丛里逃出去。一路上他讲了很多声“对不起”，但贾凡只是笑，眉眼弯弯地，拿食指堵他的嘴唇。“母亲是给我立威呢，以后不会了。”但李向哲很清楚不是这样，从他父亲的第一个情人出现开始，母亲就不再是他记忆里的模样。“她是你的母亲，他们是你的家人，我不会给你添麻烦的。”

“你得相信我呀。”

李向哲看着他的眼睛，夜色下明亮安静的眼睛，像一条浸透月光的、静谧的河。那一刻他相信，他们会永远在一起，互相包容，互相扶持，修补好如今这些破破烂烂的记忆。他们会有许多个明媚而温暖的春天。

于是他说，我带你走，我一定一定带你走。

可是贾凡，你现在是在做什么呢？

雨落下来的时候，李向哲掐灭了烟。他在手机上发了几条信息，发动车子，汇入车流里。这里离他和贾凡的家并不远，所以拥堵几乎是在拯救他，延宕那个他们都冷静下来、可以谈谈这件事的时刻。他有太多事情想问贾凡，迫切地需要一些明确的答案，而贾凡也应当给他。他们是爱人，是夫妻，是神祇面前发过誓的人，他们应当无话不谈。但当车子终于开进小区里的时候，无法说话的人却是李向哲。

那样大的雨里，有人站在他们的花园围栏外。过于瘦高的男人，打着一把伞，面对着围栏里的人——围栏里同样打着伞的贾凡。雨声阻止了李向哲听到一切，但他看到男人伸出手，去摸贾凡的眼睛。

你是谁？是那两个人里的一个吗，还是我没有捉到的新的影子？

而贾凡闭着眼睛，在雨里饱含歉意地讲，蔡尧，等雨停了，再来看我的玫瑰园吧。


	9. 哲凡/尧望凡星

-9

蔡尧并没有第一时间发现那个朝他走过来的男人，但是他看到贾凡的脸色变了。这之前贾凡看起来像学校美术教室里的石膏雕塑，苍白而凝固，然而在某一个瞬间，这尊雕塑裂开了。“你怎么了？”他发出疑问却来不及得到回答，一只手已经有力地按住他的肩膀。低沉到几乎喑哑的男声在这样大的雨里并不容易被听清，但他施加在蔡尧身上的力度补充阐释了他的意图，“进屋坐坐？”

这是一个疑问句，但蔡尧无法不给予肯定的回答。

他们在门外的屋檐下收伞，男人从兜里掏钥匙开门。蔡尧暗自打量这个人，长得不错，个子也高——但比他还是矮一些。他第一次由衷地为自己的身高感到骄傲，不用经任何人提醒就主动挺直了脊梁，毕竟这可能是他唯一的武器——在一个阅历和身份都明显优于自己的雄性面前。然后那扇困住了贾凡的门就被轻易地打开了，男人比了个“请”的手势，并在他身后关上门，“放心，我不会锁住你的。”蔡尧努力让自己显得像个成熟的成年人，垂着眼睛开口，“你也不能锁住贾老师。”

“我为什么不能？”男人笑了一下，“我是他丈夫。”

这句话倒让蔡尧有了勇气直视他的眼睛，“那又怎么样？你锁不住他的，你什么都不知道。”

男人没再说话。

他们一起进到客厅里，透过通往花园的玻璃推拉门，看见花园里打着伞的贾凡——他并没有进屋，甚至没有转过身。蔡尧比李向哲更早冲过去拉他进来，不，准确地说，李向哲并没有动，他看着蔡尧冲出去，把他的爱人带回屋里——他不想贾凡更害怕他了。而那个半身湿漉漉的、被另一个人带回来的贾凡，一眼都不看他，只拉着年轻男孩的手，说我找毛巾给你擦擦脸。多么温情的画面，好像李向哲才是这个家里的第三者，空气里不应该出现的那个人。他的愤怒第一次清晰地从心里浮出来，“贾凡，你看着我。”

三秒或者五秒后，贾凡转过身来。他还握着蔡尧的手，眼里有盈盈的光，几乎就是李向哲第一次为他着迷时的样子，但时间居然已经走过了这么远。一个既熟悉又陌生的贾凡对他说，“哲哥，不用避讳蔡尧。你想问我什么，我都回答你。”

可李向哲竟然不知道自己想问什么。

蔡尧坐在贾凡身边，任贾凡抓着他的手腕。他在这个场景里感到无所适从，但又模糊意识到，自己是贾凡此刻唯一的依靠。他知道贾凡的秘密，知道他有丈夫，知道他和别的男人上床，也知道贾凡每次高潮后的模样。如果贾凡是罪人，那么他是他的共犯。可他并不认为贾凡是罪人，贾凡是他眼里，最好的人。如果不是那次他的失约，可能一切都不会向这个方向发展，他们此刻会坐在蔡尧屋里那张单人床上，分享半个清甜又汁水四溢的西瓜。但是事已至此，他能做的补救，就是做挡在李向哲面前的一堵墙。

他不需要理由就可以为他辩解，“你不要怪贾老师。”

倒是贾凡先听笑了，“说什么呢你？不然你先回去吧，我帮你叫车。”

“不要。我妈知道我来找你，她放心的。”

李向哲终于开口，打破这个即将再次把他隔离出去的画面，“贾凡，我联系了心理医生。”

他还没有和贾凡好好地谈一谈这件事，但是他知道这只是一场疾病。Sex addict，性嗜好障碍，影响日常的性需求，不带感情色彩的性行为，不能带来满足的性高潮。他并不知道起因，但确信并且能接受这个结果。只要是病，就有好的那一天。只要是病，贾凡就还是那个爱他的人。

“我会跟你一起去。当然，要看医生的判断。如果单独谈话会更好的话。”

“我们一起面对这件事情，好吗？”

贾凡不再笑了，蔡尧的手腕有一瞬间被他握得很疼，但年轻人知趣地没有抱怨。他和李向哲一起等待着贾凡的答案。很长的沉默，蔡尧不好转头看贾凡，也不敢看李向哲，只能盯着客厅里的那架三角钢琴。他在这一天看到了玫瑰园和施坦威，也从雨里救回过他的玫瑰，这应该是很好的一天。可是贾凡说“好”的时候他觉得很难过，他想贾凡不应该被纠正，贾凡没有错。他的老师并不是这场他尚所不了解的婚姻的刽子手。

他是受害者。


	10. 哲凡

-10

贾凡没能离开别墅，是医生到家里来——为了使谈话能在他更放松的状态下进行。

前一个晚上李向哲睡在家里，但不在他身边。送走蔡尧之后他问贾凡，需不需要一点个人空间，贾凡看着他，说那我睡客卧吧。“你睡主卧，这个家里你是主人。”李向哲探过身来，轻轻吻他的额头，“都会好的，你要有耐心。”贾凡笑了一下，说好。

他最近总是说“好”。

现在他们一起坐在客厅的沙发上，天气很好，阳光灿烂，空调温度适宜，音响里小声地放马斯内的《沉思》。李向哲找来的医生看起来很年轻，戴一副金属边眼镜，在衬衫西裤外面套白大褂。“贾先生您好，我是张超，心理学博士在读，最近在国内做性心理相关的课题研究。我建议我们先进行单独谈话，请问您觉得，在哪个空间里会更舒服？”

贾凡看了一眼李向哲，“就在这儿吧。”

“好。那么李先生……”

李向哲已经站起来，“你们聊，我去楼上。”

他们谈了很久，但收效甚微。张超很快意识到贾凡是个聪明人，很知道如何避开他的陷阱。他有选择地回答他的问题，坦诚自己享受于婚姻之外的性爱，甚至能具体描述那些男人的体征和性癖——当然张超阻止了他。但他并不谈论这类冲动的起因和时间，声称它是一种与生俱来的本能。这并不算阻碍，第一次诊疗而已，张超遇到过更不配合的病人，贾凡也不应当这么快地信任他。所以当他坐到李向哲面前的时候，他说他会接下这个案子。

“谢谢您。也请您……保密，对任何人。”

“当然，这是我的职业要求之一。”

“所以他是性瘾吗？我该怎么做？”

张超抬手比了个安抚的动作，“李先生，不要着急。”

这样的面诊在第三次后陷入僵局。张超仔细比对三次的诊疗记录，发现他得到的有用信息并没有比第一次多太多。贾凡简直是在和他打一场心理战。于是他打电话给李向哲，“请问，贾先生是自愿进行心理咨询的吗？”

“……我问他的时候，他说了‘好’。”

“如果他是自愿接受治疗，那么我建议试试催眠。但如果不是自愿，这个疗法不能实行。”

那边叹了一口气，“我跟他谈谈。”

“我不想。”

“我不想。”贾凡又跟他重复了一遍，尽管他看上去仍然非常平静。李向哲已经很久没有听过贾凡讲这三个字，准确地说，他已经很久没有听过贾凡的拒绝——除了在某些无伤大雅的小事上。所以他根本不能拒绝贾凡。

“好，不想就不想。那下周我还是跟张医生约谈话。”

贾凡一直坐着，这下仰起头来看他，“哲哥，这些话我没对你亲口讲过。我没有生病，我就是喜欢和别的男人上床。你当然很好，身材和技术都很好，但人总是喜新厌旧的。我厌倦了跟你的这场婚姻，它很无趣，是副打造好的棺材，好像只要我躺进去，等着死就可以了。而且这些日子里我发现了我的天赋，我总是很容易被别人所爱。那么你就不是必要的了。”

“可能张医生觉得这些话太残忍，没有转述给你。但现在我们还是夫妻，我想我应该对你诚实。或许生病的人其实是你，你想做圣母，做上帝，而我是需要你拯救的羊羔。从第一次我们在你的家宴上见面开始，你就选中了我，做那个装点你的善良和人性闪光点的玻璃珠。你在这样的家里长大，很容易没有心的，所以你才需要我。可我不是什么羊羔，非要选一种动物来做比喻的话，我可能是兔子。总是红着眼睛，也总是有欲望。你并不能满足我。”

“但如果你还念及我们之间的情分，就让我走出这个家门吧。那样我们都会好过一些。”

李向哲居高临下地看着他，声音低沉到几乎只有嘴唇的颤抖，“贾凡，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

贾凡笑了，很开心的那种，“李向哲，我在请求和你离婚。”


	11. 翅膀

-11

那场谈话的结果是没有结果。李向哲离开了屋子，又留下贾凡一个人。他会忘记锁住他吗？当然不会。

有不同的人从花园的栏杆里给他送饭，也送甜点，每天四次雷打不动，配合贾凡的作息时间。如果不是小区安保严密，大概会爆出几条关于某咨询公司合伙人软禁发妻的花边新闻。贾凡奇异地安于这种禁锢，尽管他的日子过得百无聊赖，偶尔打电话给蔡尧，给小朋友絮絮叨叨地讲园子里的花，威尔第的歌剧，Podcast上一场不错的TED talk。蔡尧在那头乖乖地听，又乖乖地问，“我要不要帮你报警啊？”贾凡笑着骂他傻，“我都能给你打电话，我自己报不了吗？”

一个星期之后，庭院的大门被打开了，然后是别墅的房门。李向哲领回来一个男人，很年轻标致的大学生，站在门厅如同一棵培育良好的小白杨。贾凡从楼梯上下来，穿着他的深绿色丝绸睡衣，看见楼下两个直挺挺站立的身影，下意识想往屋里逃。但李向哲叫住了他，“凡凡。”

这个称呼让贾凡愣住，他以为李向哲不会再这样称呼他，在那件事之后，在李向哲无声无息地消失了这么久之后。他几乎是怀着感恩的心情松懈了下来，虽然手还是紧抓着栏杆，“你回来了……”

“陆宇鹏，李家债务人的儿子。很干净，也很安全。”李向哲顿了一下，避开贾凡的眼神，“如果你实在有需要的话。”

贾凡怔住，不可置信地看他。他想问李向哲你什么意思，你把我当什么人，可是他问不出口。他身体里的那个魔鬼还在，事实就是事实。他不想点头，但也不能否认。

“我要去欧洲出个长差，你照顾好自己。”贾凡这才注意到门边巨大的两个28寸行李箱，一个是他们一起在欧洲挑回来的，一个则廉价而陌生。李向哲没有留下更多的话，而在他关上门离开之后，陆宇鹏抬头看向贾凡，“您好。陆地的陆，宇宙的宇，鹏程万里的鹏。”

贾凡骨子里的教养迫使他必须对此作出回应，“……你好，我是贾凡。”

第一个共处的上午在许多片段式的沉默里度过，贾凡一贯是待人接物的好手，但他无法定义陆宇鹏，所以无法在自己的资料库中抽调一种合理的社交模式。起初陆宇鹏只是在他身边站着，直到贾凡让他也在沙发上坐下来，“我的确没想到哲哥会这么做，是我对不起你。”陆宇鹏抬起头看他，“远轮不到您跟我道歉的。”

这个男孩很规矩，或者说过分规矩了，帮贾凡倒水喝的时候，他甚至不敢看贾凡的眼——尽管他是李向哲为贾凡选定的情人。贾凡蜷在沙发上，抱着抱枕，零零散散地跟他聊天，问他的年纪和家庭，爱好和专长，又问他欠了李向哲多少钱。“我不能讲，但是很多，按道上的规矩，断手断脚都是该的。少爷心善，花了大功夫说服老爷和夫人，让我靠这个抵债。我很感激。”他没明说“这个”是什么，但也无需解释，贾凡需要他做什么，“这个”就是什么。他是被赌徒父亲卖进了李家的奴隶，现在是贾凡的奴隶。他的新主人伸出手来摸他的下颌骨，“你会做饭吗？我有点饿了。”

他当然会，毕竟以前正经地在饭店做过学徒。为了生存和还债陆宇鹏做过很多事，却从没想到有一天会做一个男人的面首。这个词还是他端盘子的时候从别的服务生那里听来的，说古时候有个山阴公主，仗着自己是皇帝的姐姐，在府里养了一群男人，整日声色犬马——那些男人就被叫做面首。可他无法将贾凡和山阴公主联系在一起，或者说，与任何肮脏的词联系在一起。贾凡看上去那么干净，那么温柔，像一朵蓬松洁白的云。而他站在地上，站在泥里，最多只能接到他心善时落下的一场雨。

但是云来就他，在一个暴雨的深夜里。陆宇鹏住在次客卧，独享一张软硬适中的双人床。定时空调关掉的时候他还是没有睡着，索性拉开窗帘看闪电在空中的痕迹。夫人会怕雷雨吗？他只记得少爷叮嘱过他，贾凡不能受任何刺激。

然后有人敲他的门。

墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，贴着他此刻赤裸的胸膛，“太吵了。我跟你睡好吗？”

当然好。这是他的职责所在。


	12. 翅膀

-12

对贾凡动情是很容易的事，即使你有意抵抗。

陆宇鹏提心吊胆地陷进这个温柔冢，重新确认自己只是这世界上一个普普通通的人。他二十一年的生命里极少体会到爱意，家暴与躲债构成日常，母亲躺在刺眼的血泊里，他被父亲的耳光扇聋了右耳。曾经他喜欢邻居家学护理的女孩，她在许多个陆宇鹏挨打后的夜晚给他包扎伤口，但他发酒疯的父亲差点撕裂她的裙摆——那家人很快就搬走了。那之后一切美好都成为遥远之物，他不抬头看，也不存捕获的贪心。可是现在，他遇到贾凡。

世界上是有这样的人吗？爱人可以是一种天性吗？他们如此屈辱地相识，贾凡却顾及陆宇鹏的感受胜过顾及他自己。那个闪电破空的夜晚，他们从接吻开始，贾凡一边抚弄他的阴茎，一边含含混混地说对不起。要到很久以后陆宇鹏才明白那些“对不起”的含义，可即使到了那个时候，他也并不介意。这个世界亏欠贾凡太多东西，如果他愿意从陆宇鹏这里取走一些，其实是陆宇鹏的荣幸。

毕竟他带给他更多。

贾凡不能出门，但蔡尧的家教课还照常进行。他们开视频通话，笑得像两个放学后偷买奶茶的小学生。贾凡需要弹那架施坦威的时候，陆宇鹏就帮他举着手机。弹钢琴的贾凡不再是壁画上慈眉的凝固的圣母，是自由女神。蔡尧第一次在切换镜头的瞬间见到这个男人，皱着眉问贾凡这是谁。是啊，陆宇鹏是谁？贾凡抬起一根手指按在自己的嘴唇上，一副认真思考的样子，然后他说，小陆啊，是我的管家呀。

陆宇鹏垂着眼睛安静地看屏幕，他喜欢这个定义。

晚上他们窝在影音室里，一起看拿了奥斯卡的那部《绿皮书》。贾凡倚在陆宇鹏身上，左脸压着他的左肩，不介意陆宇鹏揽在他腰上的手——或者说，他享受于被任何人拥抱。从开头就能预见到结尾的故事，陆宇鹏时而走神，他想到一些别的什么，关于他和贾凡的关系。可他和托尼不一样，他并不能带着贾凡走出这间屋子，不能违抗更为上层的命令，他不是一个自由的人。一个从一开始就确定的事实是，他被要求听命于贾凡，可他首先要听命于李向哲。

但是贾凡转过头来，像幼猫一样天真地吻他。光影落幕的时候，他像一条归乡的船，停在贾凡平静无波的港湾里。

后来的有一天，贾凡问他，想不想学钢琴，“在家里真的好无聊啊。”其实陆宇鹏会一点，他在餐厅打过工，也在剧院后台搬过道具，但——只局限于弹国歌和《小红帽》。贾凡坐在钢琴上笑得很厉害，但并不是嘲弄，他只是单纯地惊讶和开心：“我第一次见到不以小汤做开头的初学者，也好久没听人弹《小红帽》了。”然后他跳下来去摸iPad，“等一等啊，我想听《粉刷匠》了。你识谱怎么样？”

一直到他们最后分开，贾凡都没有教给陆宇鹏什么艰深的曲子，“你又不是蔡尧，不如学点自己真正喜欢的东西。Life is short but free.”当然，他帮他把基础打得很不错，但是弹什么曲子却是随意的，儿歌，流行，电影的BGM，有时候贾凡要咬着笔杆去扒谱子，陆宇鹏就趴在旁边，听钢琴的琴键一个一个被按响。那些时刻，或者说，所有，所有他和贾凡共享的时刻，都在唤醒他身体里从未张开过的触角。他成为一个崭新的陆宇鹏，像一个真正在阳光下长大的孩子。但贾凡的状况并没有好转。

心理咨询仍在进行，唯一不同的是，双方似乎都做好了白费功夫的准备，只是零零散散地聊天，音乐或者戏剧。陆宇鹏来到家里的第四个周，贾凡请求医生给他开一些镇静类药物，说自己休息不好，夜里很难入睡。这是事实，有时候陆宇鹏半夜被声音吵醒，会看见贾凡站在卫生间里，用凉水持续冲刷自己的双手。医生同意了，并将注意事项仔细地叮嘱给陆宇鹏，那些药物使贾凡变得更加倦怠，比以往更多地趴着或者躺着，也更频繁地陷入睡眠。陆宇鹏从杂物间抱出各色花样和厚度的毯子，铺在贾凡所喜欢的任何角落，影音室，书房，琴凳边，有时候他们也在上面做爱。贾凡的高潮变得缓慢而困难，他为此认真道歉，但陆宇鹏只舍得吻他渗出泪水的眼睫。贾凡的世界里有太多他不知道也无法承担的东西，他也比任何人都知道自己所为之事是在渎神，冒犯而有期限的快乐。所以他珍惜一切，也愿意结束一切。

他不只是在执行李向哲给他的任务，他是真心希望贾凡快点好起来。

但他能做的又着实有限，除了陪伴，就只有尽职尽责地安抚贾凡每一次突然的情潮。有时候陆宇鹏无法区分，是贾凡更需要他，还是他更需要贾凡。偃旗息鼓之后贾凡缩在他的怀里，跟他说起那个夏日傍晚的健身房。他约出来的最后一个男人小腹上有翅膀的纹身，他从正面掐着贾凡进入的时候，那对翅膀就被迫地扇动在贾凡眼里。是比亚马逊河的蝴蝶更厉害的翅膀，带来贾凡期待已久的、德克萨斯的龙卷风。陆宇鹏抱着他沉默不语，他并不在意，顺着这个话头接着讲美国，讲纽约，讲在家宴上为亲戚家小孩唱的口水歌。但是他没有讲卡托维兹的夜晚，任何人都不会知道那个卡托维兹的夜晚，从李向哲到方书剑，从蔡尧到陆宇鹏。陆宇鹏把自己的左耳努力靠近他的口唇，然而贾凡抬手捂住它，在右边开口，“我很喜欢你，可是我爱李向哲。”

我们都没有办法。  
所以对不起。

陆宇鹏听这句话听得朦朦胧胧，埋下头要贾凡再说一次。于是贾凡说，“你只有它了，所以不要让它难过。”

那天他们又做了一次，在缓缓下坠的夕阳里。贾凡没什么力气，只抬着胳膊松松揽着陆宇鹏的后脖颈。他们接吻，鼻尖碰鼻尖，贾凡的内里湿软地容纳他，脸上是余晖和情欲的红。陆宇鹏自上而下地看他，想起小说里描写过的世界末日，太阳一旦落下，就永不再升起，这是诀别时刻。然后他在他的体内射精，贾凡被自己的口水呛了一下，陆宇鹏拉他起来，轻轻拍他赤裸的后背。

咳嗽声停住的时候，陆宇鹏跪在地上，跪在贾凡的双腿之间，然后贾凡弯下腰来捧着他的脸。他从来没有见过贾凡这样哀戚的乞求的神情，像丛林里一只被猎枪击伤的母鹿。他想，无论你说什么，我都同意，我都答应，我永远站在你这边。然后贾凡就开口了，“小陆，我想见一个人。”

“你可以帮我吗？”


	13. 中凡高

-13

额外雇佣一名护工的请求是陆宇鹏提出的，在贾凡因为严重的药物反应而上吐下泻之后——“很抱歉，我想我还不具备足够的医学常识。”张超对此表示同意，然后是李向哲，他隔着七小时时差给贾凡打电话，把他从睡梦里叫醒，但只说了一句，“你觉得开心就好。”贾凡在他挂掉电话之后沉默地坐到黎明，然后仪容得体地在客厅里面试了几个候选人，留下了两个，第三天请走了其中之一——陆宇鹏靠在门外，听完了贾凡对他们的“特殊考核”，接着下楼准备晚餐。

住进另一间次客卧的新客人叫高杨，护理专业的本科毕业生。陆宇鹏看着他往房间里搬行李，心里没有太大的情绪起伏。他早知道有这一天，现在它不过如期而来——贾凡跟他做爱的频率，在某个时刻开始突然下降。高杨乍看不过是一个取代他部分角色的人，但除此之外，高杨还是贾凡主动要求的一个名字。陆宇鹏每想到这一点，就会重新提醒自己他在贾凡生命里的位置和身份。于是他询问了高杨的饮食口味，晚餐时特意煮了面条。

“谢谢。”高杨对他微笑。

坐在餐桌另一侧的贾凡也笑了，“谢谢你，小陆。”

但接受并不意味着肯定，陆宇鹏无法自控地审视着高杨，好像真的成为这个别墅里属于李向哲的一双眼。他从一开始就是输家，可他想知道高杨为什么能赢。这个本应该在医院照顾老人或者疯子的男生的确和他不同，在搬进来的第一个下午就可以自如地和贾凡坐在地上打塞尔达。贾凡很明显地并不擅长，高杨就抬手拍他的后脑勺。那些时候，陆宇鹏看见一个不一样的贾凡，不再是金丝笼里沉静矜贵的鸟，而是一个普通人，有正常的喜怒哀乐，正常的温柔——被嫌弃到不行的时候，他会拿手指弹高杨的额头，“你让让我不行吗？”高杨丝毫不退，笑得在地毯上完全躺下去，“各凭本事说话，我凭什么让你啊？”

陆宇鹏想，我就是输在这一点。

晚上贾凡不再过来他的房间，而他对贾凡的去向心知肚明。每天早上他会更换高杨卧室里的床单和垃圾桶，高杨想帮忙，被他礼貌地拒绝。“其实没必要每天都换，我们都不是铁打的。”终于有天他被高杨用手臂拦在门框旁，然后得到一句不知是善意还是炫耀的言语。“可我没法判断哪天才是有必要的。”高杨仍然微笑着看他，“陆先生，你真的不知道吗？”

陆宇鹏垂下眼睛，“抱歉。”

门外不再有人的时候，贾凡才在高杨的床上彻底地放松下来。当然，陆宇鹏听到的那些声音并不全是做戏，他们也真刀实枪地交媾，汗水滴下来又融在一起，从喉咙深处被彼此逼出近乎窒息的喘息。高杨喜欢在月光下操他，做爱时他的神情也像月光一样凉，是贾凡也无法融掉的一柄刀，好在贾凡并不在乎疼和血。他和贾凡经历过的那些男人都不同，他接纳或者说纵容贾凡的引诱，却对贾凡没有迷恋——高杨有轻度的情感冷漠症，所以才在软件里频繁地找人上床。“几乎所有事物都会因为重复而失去快感，但性不会。”而贾凡饶有兴味地看他，“真的不会么？”

在那个遥远的夏日午后，他们几乎一拍即合。所以贾凡才如此迫切地想要见他，想要他做自己在这场战役里的同谋。高杨又怎么会拒绝？他向来是隔岸观火的好手。

而李向哲用备用钥匙打开次客卧房门的时候，看到的就是这两具赤裸着交缠着的肉体。


	14. 中凡高

-14

贾凡没有听到开门声。

他被高杨操得很深，呼吸都困难，高杨还掐着他的阴茎根部，强行延宕他近在咫尺的高潮。同时缺乏同情心和同感心的人总是很难照顾到性爱伙伴的感受，但贾凡并不介意，以前他经历过更糟糕的约会对象，完全不顾他的意愿，脱下裤子就按着他的脑袋要给自己口交——那会儿贾凡的第一个想法是，还好我刚刚是坐着的，不然你根本碰不到我的头。

相比之下高杨就好多了，尽管在那些急于纾解欲望的时刻，贾凡并没有精力去在乎约会对象的长相和性格。一定程度上来说高杨是他决定继续这种危险活动的推力，毕竟他给了他太过完美的初次app约炮体验。贾凡第一次在街心公园的雕塑下见到高杨，心想居然真的有人长得和约会软件上的头像一样——一张好看到随便走进哪家Bar都会被请酒水的脸。直到真开了房贾凡才想起来后怕，“你不会是为了偷我的肾吧？”高杨正跪在他的腿间帮他扩张，声音被花洒的水流冲得含含糊糊，“……我还真的上过解剖课。”

那个时候，贾凡还不是一个娴熟的背德者，所以他会在事后试图跟高杨聊天，让这场官能交易显得不那么赤裸。出轨的罪恶感尚未离开他，他也过于急切地想和那些从不认识他的人说些什么，关于他的欲望，他的婚姻，他站在悬崖上往深渊踏出去的一只脚。但他知道他不能，秘密只有烂在心底才最安全。但是高杨，一个很容易对事情失去兴趣的人就应当善于主动发掘一切有趣之物，所以当他看见贾凡的戒指时，直接开口问，你丈夫人怎么样？

他用这个句式撬开过很多都市男女的嘴，之后他就只需要倾听，而故事会来找他，或者狗血或者苦情。贾凡也不例外，但还是有些不同。他并不抱怨自己的丈夫，只诉说难耐的渴求，“我的血管里好像爬满了蜈蚣。”——这真是一个好比喻。高杨没有抽烟的习惯，那天他刚去过一个声乐体验课，索性抱着保温杯听贾凡讲完那些话，所以当他陷入思考的时候，就难免被烫到舌尖。这成为他记住贾凡的契机之一，因为很少有约会对象被允许给予他疼痛，高杨厌恶那些一旦濒临高潮就失控的指甲，和它们有意无意在他身上留下的血痕，所以他更倾向于钢琴爱好者，而贾凡在个人主页上弹了一段琴，《卡门》里的《爱情像一只自由鸟》。

高杨在一个综艺里听过中文版，词很对他的口味，所以他记住了，后来还因此去上体验课。那会儿他打着响指跟着哼唱，“男人不过是一件消谴的东西，有什么了不起”，然后发送了好友申请。对方很快通过了，发过来一句带波浪线的“你好”。

后来贾凡跟他解释，其实我想暗示的是后面几句来着——是男人我都喜欢，不管穷富和高低。“很多人不敢见我的。”

高杨直截了当地踹他一脚，“装什么啊你，你以为人人都听得出《卡门》？”

贾凡还是笑，“可至少，有人看过《歌手》啊。”

从一开始他就知道，贾凡不是一个普通的性瘾者，阴影并非来自常见的童年。那么，是什么呢，什么才是爬进你血管里的第一只蜈蚣呢？

高杨总是因为这个问题而轻易地兴奋起来，他因此感觉活着。

这个炮约得简直他妈的太值了，特别是在他越过贾凡的肩头、看见李向哲的时候。

他清醒地和这里真正的男主人对视，而被干到力竭的贾凡还趴在他的胸口。你能看见我干进他身体里的阳物吗？你会让那玩意儿离开你爱人的身体然后来揍我吗？最好还是不要，高杨看得见他明显的胸肌和手臂线条，我可不想进医院。于是他温柔地拍了拍贾凡的背，“有人来了。”

这几乎是贾凡听到过最恐怖的四个字，因为他一回头，就看见了一脸厌恶的李向哲。

高杨的阴茎还塞在他屁股里，过多的润滑剂在床单上晕开，好像一滩毫无尊严的眼泪。

他扭曲着自己的身体努力去看他的丈夫，却发不出任何声音。最后还是李向哲开口，“贾凡，我出差一个多月，这就是你欢迎我回家的方式？”

“不，不是你的错。是我高估我自己，以为我可以接受你的一切。”

“我的确，还不足以成为你的丈夫。”


	15. 哲凡/中凡高/哲权

-15

李向哲像未曾来过一样离开了，贾凡没能对他说出哪怕一个音节，不论是解释还是挽留。

这个意外倒没有在生理意义上影响高杨，但他看到贾凡的样子，还是小心地从他身体里退出来。“我陪你一会儿？还是你更想自己待着？”贾凡在床上迟缓地蜷缩起身体，“……我有点冷，先关掉空调好吗？”

文不对题的答案，高杨躺下来看他，只捉到一双空荡的眼。是不是哭一场才是正常反应？但他没说什么，只拉过来被子，将他和贾凡彻底包裹。贾凡逐渐向柔软织物的深处躲去，而高杨闭上眼睛，只靠耳朵去摸那些断续的哽咽。他天生难以感知人世间过于复杂的情感，但是此刻他想拥抱贾凡。然而他也清楚地知道，此刻，贾凡不想被任何人拥抱。

他很想问他，这就是你的所求吗？

贾凡又一次不知道李向哲的去向，但这次他感到慌乱。

高杨尽职地监控着他的药物用量，在任何情况下都不向他吐露药箱的密码，而陆宇鹏有心无力，作为这座别墅的临时管家，他甚至不知道为什么高杨的房间里会突然多出来一个药物专用的保险箱。总之贾凡无法依靠私自加大药物剂量来缓解自己显而易见的焦虑，这使他的状况迅速地糟糕下去，情绪控制一塌糊涂，前一秒他的手指还在优雅有力地按响琴键，后一秒就会无法控制地撕掉谱子，不管巴赫还是舒伯特，都变成地上残破的纸屑。高杨对此生出奇异的责任心，在厨房里堵住陆宇鹏，问他我们是不是该绑着这家伙上一次床，我不介意三人行。而陆宇鹏面无表情地看他，“高先生，下午张医生会来。”

张超逐渐缩短了每次咨询之间的间隔，眼看着这个一直过于冷静的病人开始崩塌和碎裂。贾凡会在聊天时无意识地向他询问起李向哲，然后在反应过来后迅速住嘴，生硬地切换到别的话题，而张超能给予他的答案也着实有限，“李先生并没有告知我他的行踪的义务。”过去的话题很难被继续讨论，贾凡有时会语速极快地说起他们的以前，有时则彻底沉默。张超仔细记录那些回忆，试图寻找规律。他很轻易地就成功了。

——全是美好，鲜花着锦、烈火烹油的童话。

“其实我很怀念我们在纽约的日子……至少，至少我全是他的。”

“那在波兰的时候呢？”

贾凡警惕地看回去，“……我当然属于他，永远。”

没有人知道李向哲去了哪里，直到贾凡在朋友圈刷到他和一个陌生男人的合影。发布者是李向哲的母亲，背景是李家在纽约的别墅后花园。贾凡太过熟悉那个地方，是他和李向哲的开始也是结束，而现在一张新的面孔站在他曾经的位置上，并且显然得到了来自整个家族的认可——过去在他歌声里随意聊天的亲眷，现在把那个男人簇拥起来合影，“Welcome our new friend !”李向哲也一样在那些画面里，他端着香槟和许多人碰杯，但另一只手一直揽在这个新客人的肩上。就像很多年前，他第一次正式地带贾凡回家。

贾凡要求自己不去猜测他们的关系，直到李向哲拿一张单独合影更新了朋友圈。

“We should better look forward. ”

他们几乎没有共同好友，母亲的赞孤零零地悬在下头。贾凡的手指在那个心形上悬停了很久，最终还是没有点下去。

高杨趴在他旁边，眨眨眼睛问，“要去见他么？”

贾凡摸了摸他的头，“……我去做什么啊。”

他的日子似乎没有变化，和张超的聊天也逐渐恢复正常。但是高杨和陆宇鹏都知道区别所在——贾凡不再和他们上床。陆宇鹏觉得这很好，他早就无意识地变成贾凡的傀儡，但高杨不一样，他不相信平静。所以他翻墙上谷歌，扒李向哲的社交主页，朋友圈里的那张照片一样被发在他的Ins里，评论洋洋洒洒几十条，有人语气暧昧地艾特出另一个主角，Jason Jin，华裔，百老汇冉冉升起的音乐剧新星。这没什么厉害的，贾凡要是愿意跳舞的话也一定能去百老汇，在查到Jason的家世之前，高杨还漫不经心地这样想。然后他就愣住了。

——从世俗意义上来说，Jason Jin还真是李家会喜欢的那种儿媳妇。

而看起来，李向哲也很喜欢他。

贾凡在他SNS上的痕迹被全然抹掉，像是要给新人一个干净无比的未来。

高杨在床上仰躺下去，想这人间真是乱糟糟得可以。

然后他冲出去找贾凡，把李向哲吻Jason侧颈的偷拍照片怼到他眼前，“至少，至少你该去献上祝福。是你欠他的。”

一旁的陆宇鹏觉得这两句话简直荒谬至极，但贾凡嘴唇颤抖，神色惶然，最后几不可闻地说了一句，“好。”


	16. 哲凡/哲权

-16

和贾凡一起上飞机的是张超——只有他有现成的美国签证。

陆宇鹏开车送他们去机场，张超坐副驾，高杨在后座握着贾凡的手。所有人都默契地忽略了李向哲的禁令，像一群亡命之徒，但最后只有贾凡自己去往一个晦暗不明的结局。过安检前高杨抱着他，说你最好不要回来了，而贾凡摸摸他的后脑勺，终于把那句话说出口，“可我不喜欢那儿啊。”

其实他早该这么说了，早该把这句话告诉李向哲，可那又有什么用呢，只能把他的爱人推向两难。以前高杨骂他像一潭烂泥，把捅向别人的刀都吞进自己肚子里，还以为不会疼，但贾凡想不是的，李向哲不是别人。事实上，为了李向哲能活在美好干净的梦里，是他拿着刀伤害了很多人。

比如方书剑，比如蔡尧，比如陆宇鹏，或者还有高杨。

他们都无法得到他，可是或许，他们都真的爱他。

贾凡在飞机上吃了药，逼迫自己陷入平和深沉的睡眠——并没有多少时间留给他调整时差。但恐惧仍然见缝插针，钻进他将醒未醒时的时刻。服药期里他经常做这样短暂而混乱的梦，随意切割他的过往生活，好与坏的片段被生拉硬拽。这次他梦到卡托维兹的夜晚，他下楼要赴同学的约，却看见背对着他的李向哲。如果历史可以被这样拦腰截断，那么一切都不会脱离它圆满无憾的正轨，可是没有如果。

梦里的李向哲在吻一个面目不清的男人，然后他们转过身，一起跟贾凡问好。

谢谢你专程来送百合花。  
我们的婚礼上会很需要百合花。

落地之后他们直奔百老汇，找Jason Jin当晚演出的剧院，张超开车，贾凡在副驾上睡睡醒醒。票早就卖完了，他们只能等SD，纽约开始落雨，到散场也不停。贾凡靠着车窗看外面，灯红酒绿，流光溢彩，这场演出有严格的dress code，几乎是一场小型红毯。他又一次意识到自己其实并不喜欢这样的氛围，只是他太喜欢唱歌了，也太喜欢李向哲。终于等到人潮散去，他跟张超下车，撑着伞走去Stage Door。粉丝早占据了有利位置，好在贾凡的身高着实优越。所以他清楚地看到了那位传说中的Jason Jin，还有跟着他一起走出来的、西装革履的李向哲。金玉无缺，好像幻梦一场——Jason手里还抱着一捧百合花。他们迎着层层叠叠的镜头拥抱，行贴面礼，李向哲先走进人群，然后回头冲Jason 挥手。两个人讲中文，又因为周遭嘈杂而用了相对靠后的发声位置，所以贾凡清晰地听到了每一句话——

“我先回家等你。”

“替我跟阿姨讲晚安！”

“我想她更想听你亲自说。”

然后李向哲就从他身边走过去了，并没有注意到路旁那把颤抖的伞。贾凡想叫住他，却发现自己的声带僵硬到无法使用。可李向哲马上就要走了，回去那个他不敢回去的家里，等着那个或许要取代他的人……他终于跑上前去抓他，可李向哲一眼都没有回头看，只下意识地把拉住他衣角的手甩开。

然后贾凡就被保镖拽走了——他们当然应该认得这张脸，可是时过境迁，他终于在这里成了一个没有名姓的人。

伞掉在地上。

张超好不容易从人群里挤过来，蹲下去揽贾凡的脊背，“…没事的，我来联系李先生。”

见面的地点约在张超家里，午夜之后，李向哲才姗姗来迟。

“抱歉，陪着母亲聊了聊今天的演出。”

贾凡站在沙发旁，捧着张超冲给他的热巧，直愣愣地看着李向哲。他们很久没有好好地见过面，但无论贾凡如何挖掘记忆，都找不到这样子的李向哲。疏离的、淡漠的，看他像看一个负心的情人——不，不是像，他的确是。所以他其实并不想来赴这个约，大概只是迫于情面，毕竟当初是他找张超来做贾凡的心理医生。那时候他是真心地想他好起来，可是现在，他不在乎了。

“你来美国做什么？国内…没有合适的人了吗？”李向哲很随意地在沙发上坐下，拿起茶几上的水，开口的时候也不看贾凡。他没责怪张超把贾凡从那间屋子里带出来，也没询问他们为什么去百老汇，当然也没为甩开贾凡而道歉。当张超在电话里小心地提及此事时，李向哲只说了一句，我以为是什么失了心的粉丝呢，没必要回头。

没必要回头。

贾凡听着免提里的声音，狠狠地咬自己的嘴唇。

但现在他们至少见面了，一个真实的李向哲，形容松散地坐在他面前，对他说，你也坐下吧，站着不好说话。可贾凡不知道要从何说起。他还能解释什么吗，都是他咎由自取。从卡托维兹的那个夜晚开始，一切就都错了。

“所以，你还是不愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”李向哲仰着头，很有耐心的样子，像王座上的教皇颁发最后一道赦免令。贾凡哭着看他，喉头抖动，他几乎就要讲出来了，可那意味着前功尽弃。

所以他选择了沉默。

李向哲等了很久，最后低头笑了一声。

“贾凡，我们走到今天这一步，还有意思吗？”

他的语气很平静，不愤怒，也不难过，好像只是陈述事实。贾凡没说话，掐着自己的手掌心，他不留指甲，要很努力才能感受到疼，可他怕自己乱掉。见他没反应，李向哲又问，“你什么时候回国？”

这个问题着实是意料之外，贾凡疑惑地看他，“我…我只买了单程……”

“那你定下来告诉我一声。证是在国内领的，手续还是要回去办。”

热可可溢出来，洒到贾凡的手腕上，“哲哥……”

“这不正是你想要的吗？”李向哲靠近他，温柔地吹他发红的手腕，又转头喊张超拿冰块。做完这一切，他才重新正视贾凡的眼。

“贾凡，我同意和你离婚。”

是服药的后遗症吗，越来越多的时候，贾凡发现自己无法对外界的刺激作出及时的反应。就像现在。现在他才突然想起李向哲问他的某一个问题，他已经不确定它发生在什么时候，可他似乎还没有给他答案。

“你说得对。是挺没意思的。”

李向哲愣了一下，然后反应过来，拍拍他的肩。

他的语气终于彻底变得轻松，“是吧，我就说嘛。不如好聚好散。”


	17. 哲凡

-17

李向哲回到家的时候，发现客厅里还亮着灯。

Jason坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，衬衫袖子挽上去，手指到小臂连贯成好看的线条。他戴金丝框眼镜的时候会有些像贾凡，但是锐利许多，就像他的中文名字，圣权，天生的贵胄之气。所以他和李向哲才会成为朋友，他是母亲期待李向哲去相与的那类人，好在也是李向哲愿意相与的那类人。NYU并不缺花花公子，但Jason意外地很有趣。比如，身为一个商业帝国唯一的继承人，他能从商科转去读美声，硕士的时候又跑去演音乐剧。李向哲在金家的派对上见过他的父母，那会儿Jason正谈着一个靠奖学金才读得起大学的摩洛哥女友，金老牵着她的手跳了宴会上的第一支舞，介绍说她或许会成为我们金家的公主。那个时候李向哲还不认识贾凡，也不曾想到自己以后会面对同类事件惨烈无比的另一版本，而事到如今，他想，还是他亏欠贾凡多一些。

贾凡本可以轻易地成为普通人里最幸福的那一个，但是从他爱上李向哲，一切就都变了。

“你见到他了？”

“是。”

“怎么样？”

李向哲摇了摇头。

Jason跳下椅子，过去揽他的肩，“那，要喝点酒吗？”

李向哲勉强笑了一下，“这个法子…你最好是能灌醉我吧。”

他们差一点儿喝到了天亮。

中间Jason去卫生间吐过一次，后面就没敢喝得太狠，但李向哲不是。他从高中就被家里带着上酒场，酒量是硬生生磨出来的，这些年他已经很少摸到过醉的临界点，又或许他知道，只是这个晚上无意抵抗。宿醉比面对现实舒服多了，他枕着自己的手臂，头疼到完全无法思考，才不会想起贾凡。在这样一个没有贾凡的时空里，他想和他讲很多话，关于信任，关于包容，关于坦诚，但实际上他只是沉沉地睡过去，带着一身凌乱而刺鼻的酒气。Jason在仆人们醒来之前把李向哲扶回卧室，又收拾好了吧台，除了门外垃圾桶里的空酒瓶，没留下什么作案痕迹。他站在晨风里抽了一根烟，觉得头脑清醒了，才回去守着李向哲——怕他被自己的呕吐物噎死。在那片将晓未晓的夜色里，Jason想，贾凡真是一个幸运的人。

返程的机票订得很快，是架红眼航班，几乎像场逃亡。贾凡和张超坐在一排，李向哲在他们斜后，臆想中的审视让贾凡觉得很紧张，但事实上，从飞机进入平流层后，李向哲就戴上了眼罩耳塞，进入睡眠。贾凡却做不到。张超问他，“要吃点药吗？”贾凡摇了摇头，“不用了，你先休息吧。”

睡不着也是好的，他在几乎全暗的机舱里睁着眼睛，臆想自己仍然如过去一般捉得到李向哲熟睡后气息变化的讯号。这当然是不可能的，飞机上的噪声太惊人，但李向哲的存在是真实的，他睡在他的斜后，和他在一方密闭的空间里交换呼吸。这是他们之间最后的十五个小时，像个仁慈的缓刑。这场婚姻是从什么时候开始分崩离析的呢？贾凡疑惑地回溯来路，终于想起他上一次从纽约离开的时候。那天他孤身一人，一无所知地向噩梦走去。

而现在，他又一次被它吞噬了。

张超醒过来的时候没看见贾凡。十分钟后，他仍然没等到贾凡回来。

而李向哲探身过来拍他的肩，“我该去看看他吗？”

凌晨才吃下的飞机餐被贾凡吐了个干净，但是还不够，他撑在洗手台上，手指不受控制地往喉咙里伸。那些味道咸腥的液体又回来找他了，连带着下体的疼，嘴角的疼，膝盖跪在地上的疼，他以为自己已经忘记了，但是他没有，它们也没有。你为什么不能再忍一下呢，你为什么要喝那杯酒呢，你为什么不在一开始就把所有事情都告诉李向哲呢——不，不能，李向哲是无辜的，他不能知道一切，他不是任何事情的罪人——

有人敲他的门。

“贾凡，你还要多久？我想用一下卫生间。”

是李向哲。

贾凡坐在地上，好半天才反应过来，赶忙拽卫生纸胡乱地擦自己的脸。但门外已经没有了声音。

大概是去了对面吧。他扶着洗手台站起来，觉得镜子里的自己看起来还没有太糟糕，即便真的直面李向哲，也不会暴露什么。于是他放心地拉开了门——一个身影迅速地挤了进来。

那把好听的男低音终于又压在他耳边，“怎么了贾凡，又忍不住了吗？”


	18. 哲凡

-18

他们没有在机舱的洗手间里来一次。

贾凡推门出去的时候，并不明白李向哲为什么会哭。这段日子里他似乎见到了李向哲的很多陌生切面，暴戾有之，脆弱有之，冷情有之，像扯开华美的红色幕布，看见台上正上演的悲欢离合。生活总不尽然是喜剧。机舱内的灯光还关闭着，他沿着地上光亮微弱的标示线往前走，突然意识到自己正在群星之中。个体不过沧海一粟。有气流声，有旅客的呼噜声，但他的世界已经很久没有这么安静过，几乎像一场梦境。是好梦吗？是吧，他想。不会有更糟的事情发生了。

张超看到他回来，坐起身按开头顶的阅读灯，审慎地判断贾凡的状况。他并不知道在洗手间里发生了什么，但他看到贾凡被扯开的衬衣领口，也看到他的身后没有李向哲。这不应该。于是他开口问，“怎么了？”

贾凡眼神空洞地看着前方，过了一会儿才对这个问题作出反应——他动了动嘴角，努力露出一个笑。

张超为此皱了皱眉，侧身按住他的肩膀。“贾凡，你看看四周。大家都睡了，没有人醒着。如果你真的不想笑，就不要笑了。”

贾凡听话地不笑了。他看着张超，像个被丢进垃圾桶的破娃娃。

张超给他吃了半片安定。确认贾凡睡着之后，他才站起来去洗手间——他还得看看李向哲的状况。

人倒是没有在洗手间里，是在空乘人员的备餐区。这本不是被允许进入的区域，但金发碧眼的空姐们看着这个英俊又悲伤的男人，善意地没有阻拦——至少他很乖巧，没有试图搭讪，也没有乱动东西。张超向她们道歉，说请允许我们再占用这儿一小会儿。然后他用中文问李向哲，发生什么了？

挤进洗手间并说出那句话的时候，李向哲很清楚自己在做什么。他训练自己去习惯这样的措词已经有段时间，并且卓有成效，自然得好像他本意如此。但贾凡是当真的，他眼神慌乱地躲着他，在那样狭窄的空间里仍然想和他保持距离，脸色苍白而眼睛充血，额发上滴下水来，衬衣的前胸几乎全湿透了，像在死巷将被凌辱的弱女。是这样的吗，它来找你的时候，是这样的吗？李向哲想去抱他，喊贾凡的名字想安抚他，却被贾凡摇着头推开，以过于激烈的抵抗的姿态。他恍然间意识到，认识贾凡这么多年，他没这样多地听到他说“不要”。不要什么呢，你不要谁呢，为什么别人都可以，偏偏我就不行？他真的把这句话讲出口，而一旦开口就收不住，“贾凡，我必须提醒你，我现在还是你的丈夫。这是我的……”他无比艰难地停顿了一下，紧咬着牙根继续说，“我的，权利。”

空气安静得可怕。他看见贾凡的眼泪了，可他不知道他为什么而哭。

于是他走向他，真的把他逼到穷途末路。不会更近了，近到他浑身的血液都燃烧起来，他的面前是他的妻子，是本该完完整整只属于他的人，但现在呢？现在所有人都可以随意地使用这个男人，唯独他，唯独他李向哲，被死死地拦在门外。他的眼睛还盯着贾凡，一只手却伸下去解贾凡的腰带。李向哲不是很擅长这样的手活，所以进展缓慢，起先贾凡还出声地求他，后面就只是哽咽着摇头。我是想伤害他的，我或许真的想伤害他了，那团半勃的东西终于隔着一层棉布贴上了贾凡，他发现自己已经不再需要用另一只手费力地按住身前这个男人，于是侵犯开始变得异常容易——他的手指沿着贾凡裤腰的缝隙，向这具肉体的尾椎尽头摸去。

——这个瞬间，贾凡的眼神突然变了。

他还带着满脸的眼泪，鼻尖还是可怜兮兮的红，但目光却冷淡得像冰。

他异常平静地问李向哲，“你也要强奸我吗？”

——你也要强奸我吗？

——也。

李向哲突然就不能动了。

他寻找了这么久的答案，竟然落在一个“也”字上。


	19. 哲凡

-19

贾凡在飞机下降的过程里醒过来。张超戴着耳机在看电影，休·杰克曼的《马戏之王》，奇形怪状的一群人又唱又跳，所谓“the greatest show”，是没有异样眼光。但那怎么可能？最后那刻李向哲看向他的恐惧的眼，像飞机失事下坠的前兆。

身后的人是睡着还是醒了？贾凡垂眼笑了笑，无所谓了，我不会回头了。

陆宇鹏开车来接他们，觉得自己是插在凝固空气里的一把不合时宜的刀。张超坐副驾，李向哲和贾凡在后排，等红灯的时候陆宇鹏通过后视镜看后面人的状况，李向哲的鸭舌帽沿压得很低，贾凡靠着车窗闭眼睛。没有交谈，连张超都不说话，于是他知趣地绕路走了不太堵车的捷径。无论怎样，这样的时间是越短越好的。

李向哲却没在家里停留。他甚至没下车，只让陆宇鹏把贾凡和张超的行李拿下去，再送他去酒店。贾凡对他的离开没有任何表示，或者说贾凡对外界的反应系统都好像关闭了，连门口站着的高杨都没能收获他一个对视。年轻人把疑惑的眼光投给张超,，医生叹了一口气，跟在贾凡后面进屋里。

走了两步，他又转过头叮嘱高杨，“拜托了，请尽可能地不要打扰我们。”

怎么，你也要和贾凡上床么？但高杨理智地没有讲出这句玩笑话。即便是他这样乐于见到破碎和崩塌的人，现在也不敢再往贾凡身上加一点力了。

主卧被打扫过，被子整整齐齐地叠成豆腐块——陆宇鹏在大学里是国防生。以前家里只有贾凡和李向哲的时候，被子是从来不叠的，贾凡会把它平整地在床上铺开，而李向哲洗漱完，会把他压在上面印一个吻。在一起的时间无限延伸，就很难说清哪个时刻才是值得着重铭记的，两个人并排躺着很好，吻很好，做爱很好，无所事事也很好。贾凡不抽烟，所以很少用打火机，点用到一半的大杯香薰蜡烛会很容易烫到手，后面李向哲就只让他买高度不过两厘米的那种——会突然想起来的，都是这种零碎的小事。此刻他站在这里，回忆竟然汹涌而来。爱情会有回光返照么？贾凡迟缓地回头看张超，“我很困，可以不要现在谈么？”

这显然是一句谎话，张超没被他轻易地骗过去——他可知道贾凡在飞机上睡了多久。也许是不该在这个时候，病人在情绪稳定的状态下才更适于被抽丝剥茧，但张超觉得这件事不能再拖了。他们已经逼了贾凡很久，现在正是那个临界点，悬崖边缘。他不能眼睁睁地看着贾凡跳下去。

“如果我们现在谈的话，我想您会睡得好一些。李先生也是。”

“他还想知道什么？细节？关于我如何被人强奸？你确定他想知道？”这几个问句被贾凡讲得异常激烈，而张超的声音坚实地像脚下延展开的大地，“细节不是意义。我们只想找到病因，对症才能下药。”

贾凡笑了一下，“我是病人么？”

张超向他走近两步，脸上没有同情也没有歉意。“准确地说，您和李先生，都是病人。但在谈话开始之前，我想先给您听一点东西。”

——是个手机APP里的私密电台。

你好贾凡，我是李向哲。

是不是觉得我这么称呼你很生硬？抱歉，我只是想显得正式一些，你千万不要紧张。

我不知道你什么时候会听到这段录音，但我相信你一定会听到。我希望在你听到它的时候，一切都没有变得很糟，或者…至少没有变得太糟。

现在是什么时候呢，现在是2019年6月22号，夏至的后一天。你应该还记得前一天发生了什么吧，要是你不记得，那我提醒你——你说要和我离婚。

你能听到这段录音的话，说明我们还在一起，那真是太好了，我真想你明天就能听到它。可这似乎不太现实。但我可以等。我知道你现在对我、对你自己，都没太有信心，但我是很有信心的，我相信我们一定能一起迈过这道坎。可是你把很重要的事情藏起来不告诉我，说实话，我是有点生气的。

张医生是我在美国的朋友介绍来的，我们可以完全地信任他。这个录音也是在他在场的时候录的。但我不太想让他来跟你打招呼，这毕竟是我需要向你坦白的事情。当然啦，他也有份，以后的很长一段时间里，会是他来替我照顾你，不让这一切的一切真正伤害到你。但我们还是要向你道歉，这个过程对你来说一定是很痛苦的，我和他都不是你，没办法感同身受，却私自为你做了决定。你可以不原谅我，但我恳求你能给我一个机会，来将功补过。我们还年轻，以后的路还很长，我整个的人生都是你的，你可以慢慢惩罚我。

那么现在，我要把我们的计划告诉你了。希望等你听到这段录音的那天，它能成为为我减刑的证据。你可以生气，对任何人都可以，对我，对我妈，对我那些完全没有艺术细胞的亲戚，我保证他们很快就彻底地管不到我们了。而你总是能管着我的。

啊对，还是说回那个计划。张医生说我们之间存在一种，恩，伴侣互累症。我们一直在漠视我们之间的潜在问题，以维持一个没有瑕疵的表象，而这是不健康的。我一开始觉得这很荒谬，为什么无条件地原谅你会是一件错事，但后来我想，或许爱里还是需要一点不安。我们给彼此最大的信任和自由，或许也暗示了一些不在乎。

我知道你在试探我的底线，在逼迫我离开你，因为你没办法主动地结束这段感情。我也一样。哪怕在这样的事发生之后，哪怕我现在还不知道你选择如此的原因，我也不相信你会不爱我。我们太像两条濒死在干涸河道里的鱼了。

所以，简单地说，我们必须要打碎你的壳，看看那个困住你的噩梦是什么，再重新给你建一个家——我希望我可以。

这很残忍，我知道。张医生跟我聊了很久，给我分析过很多类似的病例和疗法，可那些人不是你。我不知道这个方法对你来说有没有用，也不知道你能不能熬过去，但我们真的太需要知道在你身上发生过什么了。你不讲，我就只能自己去找答案。其实我去过一次卡托维兹，然而最终只查到方书剑。他是很真诚的一个人，真诚地一无所知，所以线索就彻底地断掉了。这也是我们不得不逼你亲自开口的原因。它是什么呢，我现在还不知道，但你就是你，我永远知道，也永远相信。

凡凡，婚礼时我在教堂里讲过的话，不止是流程需要而已。无论生老病死，无论富贵贫穷，我始终是你的骑士，这是我这辈子最大的荣耀。之前我做得不够好，希望以后，你可以给我时间补偿。

不过你看，最终你还是有听到这个录音的那天，说明我不是盲目自信。我从不怀疑我们之间的感情，只是我不知道，在遥远的、你知晓这一切的时候，你是不是还能重建对我的信任。但我保证，只要我的心意有一丝一毫的改变，我都不会把这段录音拿给你听，你尽可以当我是个始乱终弃的人，对我不留一点怜悯和余情。但是只要你能听到它，请你一定一定要相信，我是站在你这边的，我永远爱你。

我为我未来将要对你讲出的残忍的话而提前道歉。希望你可以给我一点怜悯，给我一个资格，至少陪你等到春天。

我非常，非常地爱你。

我爱你。

“现在，您同意李先生参与这场谈话么？”

长久的沉默。

“……抱歉，我可能没法见他。”

张超点了点头，“好，我知道了。那我们开始吧。”


	20. 哲凡

-20

开始什么呢？一个人要如何讲述这样的回忆？

贾凡闭着眼睛仰在卧室的小沙发上，发现自己无法捉到那个夜晚的一丝一毫。他清醒着经历的细节着实有限，无非疼痛和恶心，但想象会放大恐惧——他不知道在他身上发生了什么，那么一切都有可能发生。淤痕，照片，视频，层层递进，他甚至想到暗网，如果那是一场有预谋将被用于牟利的暴行。但事实是，他几乎无法确认任何东西，所以即使他想开口，也并不知道自己能够泄露什么。

可他为什么要开口，坦白就能够让他们回到最初吗？李向哲会接受他身上有过的男人们的精液吗，他会原谅李向哲差点要强奸他的那个瞬间吗？一份录音或许可以让他们搁置过去，但横亘在他和李向哲之间的早就不止是卡托维兹的那个夜晚。他无法再像一块未冷却的牛轧糖一样绵软甜蜜地包裹住那些刀片，可如果他打开自己，李向哲就只能看到血。经年的陈旧的暗红的血，眼前的簇新的鲜红的血，他们会一辈子掰扯不清，谁才是那个真正的刽子手。

他们终于无法停在过去，却也似乎不能走向未来。

但医生没有给贾凡逃避作答的机会。

张超语调平缓地问了几个“是或否”的问题，简单，但是直接——是熟人吗，是一个人吗，是在公众场所吗，是在意识清醒的状态下吗，是只发生过一次吗？贾凡回答得不快，也并不情愿，每回答一个问题，都像是抽掉他的脊柱一点点。他已经完全变成蜷缩在沙发上的姿势，眼神空茫地盯着空气里的某一处。但张超已经很熟悉自己这个病人的节奏，他知道自己是在拿刀撬他的壳，而这才是最行之有效的方式。认识贾凡越久，他就越频繁地想到《华氏451》里的那句话——“他拿快乐当作面具戴着。”

而现在，他要把他的面具撕下来。

无论如何，事情的经过终于在连词成句里被简单还原——陌生人，不清楚具体人数，酒吧厕所隔间，近乎无意识，仅有一次。张超在心里小小地松一口气，这比他和李向哲猜测过的最坏情况要好一些。但这样的比较又是从何谈起呢，不是说它没有那么凄惨，就不会带来同样、甚至更严重的后果。每个人所切实承受的痛苦是这个世界上最无法衡量的东西。张超很诚恳地看着贾凡的眼睛道歉，“对不起，我们没能以其他方式得知这件事。”

贾凡一样看着他，很轻地摇了摇头，“这件事上，错的不是你们。”

“或许…或许我们今天先聊到这里？等你觉得好一些，我们可以试试…怎么解决这个问题。”

“……好。但是张医生，我回答了你这么多问题，能不能也问你一个？”贾凡垂下眼，又摇了摇头，“不，不是我问你。请你替我问问李向哲。”

“我会相信那段录音，至少，会相信它的大半部分。它可以让我原谅很多事，”他停顿了一下，又说，“很多。”

“可是我想请他问问他自己，在飞机上，在我说出那句话的前一刻，他想对我做什么呢？”

张超并没有立即反应过来，“什么？”

贾凡又笑了，但不是张超看惯了的那种。那笑里有悲怆的意味，还有讥讽。“请你问问李向哲，在那一刻，他是要强奸我吗？”

高杨端着一杯咖啡，看张超从主卧走出来。年轻医生的脸色看起来并不好，他想他应该已经拿到了贾凡的秘密，而且不是一个轻松的、香艳的秘密。“有什么是我可以直接知道的吗？”张超勉强地笑了一下，答非所问，“贾先生已经休息了，麻烦不要打扰他。”

打车回住处的路上，张超反复思考着他和贾凡最后的几句对话。他在贾凡的请求之后又残忍地追加了一个问题，问他当时为什么会说那句话。

“虽然这里存在‘未经许可’的问题，但是，为什么，为什么与李先生发生性行为，是比暴露自己长久隐瞒的秘密更可怕的事？”

贾凡迟疑了很久才说，“……任何人都很可怕，但我不想我恨他。”


	21. 中凡高/哲凡

-21

十五个小时之后，高杨推开主卧的门。贾凡一直没有醒，但他并不担心，以前贾凡无意间跟他提过，每次回国调时差，他都要一口气睡上十几个小时。高杨什么也没有做，只是躺在他身边，在那个过去、乃至现在，都还属于李向哲的位置上。他知道他不会爱贾凡，但和贾凡在一起的时候，他觉得活着是件有趣的事。可如果贾凡好起来呢？

高杨困惑地想，困惑地去亲贾凡的嘴唇。他近在咫尺地看到他在睡梦里仍然颤抖的眼皮，无遮掩的疲惫和恐惧。你的秘密是什么呢？我有知道它的权利吗？在张超怀揣答案离开这间屋子的那一刻，高杨才清晰地意识到，无论他多么被贾凡信任，他始终只是这个故事里的一个局外人。

可他又有勇气去触摸那个秘密吗，知情是责任的开始，如果他得知贾凡的秘密，就要对这个秘密负责。他觉得自己正站在悬崖的边上，下面是沸腾翻滚的人间爱欲，一旦选择跳下，他就将对它们负有责任，而责任意味着牵绊，人与人之间建立关系的起点。高杨，你会成为一个无法自由的人，无法自由地爱，自由地抛弃，至少对贾凡。可你又不是他的痛苦的始作俑者，这会是你额外的担负。

——但是偶尔，我也会不想再做一只无脚鸟。  
——贾凡，你可以绑住我吗？

他把他从睡梦里唤醒，用他们之间曾经非常熟悉的方式——一场hand job。与性相关的行为在高杨这里不带任何道德审判的色彩，等同于一个问好或者一次轻拍，然而在贾凡睁开眼睛的那一刻，高杨看到恐惧和厌恶。这让他难得地感到慌乱，像打开试卷才发现准备错了科目，于是他迅速地松开了手，在自己的家居裤上抹掉那些已经渗出了的清液。但好在贾凡在他面前仍然是柔软无刺的，他用含混黏稠的咬字方式发出一句疑问，“怎么了，高杨？”

高杨看着他，决定不再为了使自己看起来正常一些而揣测模拟普通人的思维逻辑。如果有选择，他更喜欢有话直说。

“贾凡，你知道我跟别人不一样。我不会爱你，但是我想拥有你。你过去的一切我都不介意，你也可以继续爱李向哲，不必为我承担责任。但我想拥有你的未来，哪怕只是一部分。”

——如果你愿意接收我的未来，那可以是全部。

但这句话他没有讲出来，在没有答案之前，他还不习惯将自己袒露至此。空气和时间安静地经过，贾凡沉默地看他，是他们刚认识时那种柔软如河流的模样，一个伤痕累累的人，在避免将他的血染到别人身上。最终高杨听到他的审判，“小高杨，不要依赖疼痛去确认你还活着。”

他愣住了，似乎有人的眼睛穿过时光，看到很久以前那条伤痕交错的小臂。血流止住，伤口愈合，最初贾凡问起的时候，高杨只说以前养过一只猫，性子凶狠，怎么都养不熟——“我还偏要去闹它。”贾凡不笑，也不说穿，只低下头去吻那些浅褐色的痕。可吻怎么能治愈伤？要爱，要很多很多的爱，还要这个人相信，他值得这很多很多的爱。

“好，我知道了。但你的拒绝和我的选择没关系。”

“我还是会在你身边。”

访客登记填到一半，李向哲打给前台的电话让张超得以脱身。年轻的心理医生风尘仆仆地上楼去，在时差和长途飞行后仍然因为精神兴奋而不觉得疲惫——抛开仁义道德，他也有想要攻克难题的野心。相比之下，给他开门的李向哲看上去就不那么在状态——他可是咨询公司里最年轻的合伙人，永远不该与“形容憔悴”相匹配。于是张超简单直接地和他汇报情况，“我们最关心的问题已经有答案了，但这不意味着后面的路会变得容易。”

他们坐下来谈，不需要太久时间就可以将贾凡的秘密在灯下剖开。李向哲沉默地听，张超注意到他紧咬的牙根和迅速泛红的眼眶。这个秘密对李向哲来说意味着什么？他的记忆里有一个甜蜜的卡托维兹的春天，但事实是他爱人的半截身体已经被拖进地狱里，却要为了他去扮演一个没有阴影的天使。贾凡是什么人呢，他为很多事情流泪，却几乎不为自己而哭——我早该，我早该察觉到的。

在每个银河坠入深谷的梦里  
我会醒来，也忘记梦境  
因为你不知道，你也不会知道  
逝去的就已经失去

那个夜晚，听筒里传来夜风和最后一句词——

我将生命付给了你。

“……你需要一些时间吗？我们可以明天再…”

“不，不需要。我们先来解决问题。我该怎么办？”

张超给他递过去一张纸巾，“好。但是李先生，不要着急。我注意到一件事，先讲给你听。”


	22. 哲凡

-22

高杨盘腿坐在地上，出声地读一本书。年轻人的声音低缓平和，倒是不像高杨的性格，以前贾凡听过他唱歌，是很清亮的男高音，像冬天拨开湖面上的碎土，看见一捧冰。凉的，但是是干净的，所以贾凡教给他几句《大教堂时代》，然而高杨却并不如何喜欢这个曲子，“里面的教堂听起来是一定会塌的。”贾凡倒觉得这句话新鲜，“这难道不是你所期待的？”高杨有点疑惑地看回去，“如果注定失败的话，我们又是在对抗什么呢？”

这个问句让贾凡明显地怔愣了一下，他没有回答高杨，站起来坐到钢琴凳上。乐声轻缓地响起，是贝多芬的《月光》，高杨停下来看他，又接着把书念下去。那些字词轻缓地在音符间落进贾凡的耳朵，故事里有个总是笑着的人，有一天他的笑容终于滑脱了，像一支燃烧过久的蜡烛，最后歪倒熄灭——漆黑。

“他不快乐。他不快乐。他跟自己说。”

钢琴声突然地停止了，高杨偏过头看，琴键上有水的痕。他不再念了，站起来走过去，用人类最笨拙又最直接的安慰方式，吻了吻贾凡的眼下。他听见贾凡讲，高杨，你说得对。

——但是你要讲出来，你讲出来我才知道。

贾凡轻轻仰头，像牙牙学语的最乖巧的小朋友，“我不快乐，我真的不快乐。”

谈话被客房的送餐服务短暂地打断了。李向哲要了一瓶红酒，也倒了一点给张超。但年轻的医生正在他思维兴奋的关口上，婉拒了这点好意。

“他和我说，‘所有人都很可怕。’他用到‘可怕’这两个词。”

“人在特殊的心理状态下可能会选择痛苦，比如自杀和自残，用以逃避潜意识里更不想面对的东西，但很少有人会主动地选择恐惧。特别对于一个精神状态不稳定、自我控制力差的病人来说，几乎不可能一边害怕一件事、一边主动地重复它。换句话说，如果所有人对他来说都很可怕，那么他显然不会主动把这种行为继续下去。但事实是……我们看到了很多主动的例子。”

“我不认为贾先生在对我说谎，所以一定是哪里出了问题，或者说，从我们发现问题到这场跨国飞行，有什么事情改变了他的认知，可能是迅速的转折，也可能是渐进性的变动。所以我重新看过了我对他的问诊记录，以及私下询问了陆先生。陆先生说，贾先生已经很久没有和他们发生性行为了。”

“……所以？”

“所以，有一个好消息，大概率来说，贾先生并不是性瘾。我会更倾向于PTSD这个结论，也就是创伤后应激障碍。而PTSD通常会伴有创伤性再体验症状，简单来说，患者可能会反复、不自觉地重现与创伤相关的记忆，或者有严重的触景生情反应，感觉创伤正在再次发生。这或许可以解释贾先生在飞机上的异常，虽然我们目前并不知道是什么刺激到了他。”

“但是，还有一个坏消息，关乎他对你提出的问题。作为心理医生，我不会从道德上评判你在机舱洗手间内的行为，也不会追问你在那一刻的真实意图，但在科学上，它的外在表现的确释放了不恰当的信号。因为那个时候他不是在拒绝具体的‘你’，而是在拒绝所有人。”

——而你本不应该成为“所有人”。

但张超没有把这句话讲出来。他看着李向哲碰倒的红酒杯，又看着这个男人抱住自己后脑时抽动的喉结，感到一种海啸过后的荒芜的平静。他们一路做了很多痛苦但是正确的事，却在最后犯了一个堪称致命的错误。就是这一刻，张超想，无论贾凡如何决定，李向哲都不可能走出他的负疚了。

“非常遗憾，但我们的确失去了主动权。”

贾凡第二天起得很早，带着笑容和在厨房里忙碌的陆宇鹏打招呼。他们一起坐下来吃了早餐，画面温馨和谐，这让打着哈欠下楼的高杨觉得很新奇。似乎什么都没改变，贾凡又全须全尾地回到他的壁画里，被安全端庄地嵌在玻璃下，做所有人的神。高杨看他的脸，镀着一层无机质的光。那个瞬间他明白了他和贾凡的不同——为了追求意义，他永远要往前走，哪怕是去撞南墙；而贾凡永远会选择后退，他要一切安全无虞，即使是假象。

日子居然就真的这样过下去，李向哲没有回家，张超偶尔来和他们聊天。在高杨看来，他们聊的都是些不痛不痒的话题，医生问起贾凡以后的打算，是找教职还是去剧院唱歌，顺便提起他最近去听的一场音乐会，“有首曲子我很喜欢，叫‘春风’什么的。”

“《春风为何唤醒我》，我也很喜欢。”

“会有机会听到你在剧院里唱吗？我承认我还是有点名校情结，很好奇茱莉亚。”

贾凡笑了笑，“我没办法。我是男中音。”

“降调也没办法？抱歉，音乐上的东西我不太懂。”

贾凡还是笑，又重复一遍，“我没办法。”

“那或许下次我们可以一起去听，你可以给我补补课什么的。你应该会是个很好的老师。”

贾凡的表情终于有了一点松动，这在张超眼里是种进展——他仍然在尝试撬他的壳。一个笑容滑脱的贾凡看着他，“我是不是没有说过？我不敢再进剧院了。”


	23. all凡

-23

为什么要说？为什么要坦白这件事？

贾凡在话音落下之后问自己，清晰又抗拒地摸到那个答案。他一直知道他说给张超的话其实都是说给李向哲，那么他为什么要说？为什么他要将自己的痛苦在现在剥开来给他看，为什么他要让他在这个时候知道自己早因为他的疏忽而变得千疮百孔？张超的声音突然从混沌中传来，“贾先生，你可以听见我说话吗？”

他这才发现自己出了一后背的冷汗，放在膝盖上的手肉眼可见地发颤。好心的医生并没有为难他，又重复了一遍问题，“为什么不敢？你在害怕什么呢？”

我在害怕什么？

目光，层层叠叠的目光，从首排到末尾，从背后到面前。表情，许许多多的表情，从疑惑到惊讶，从失望到轻蔑。声音，起起伏伏的声音，从议论到掌声，从鼓励到嘲弄。他站在光芒正中，手指揪着西装下摆，张着嘴巴却发不出声音。因为他的阳物在幻觉里起立，它因为参与了他人生第一场独唱音乐会而兴奋至极——但也是他的羞耻至极。蜈蚣终于爬出他的皮肤了，源源不断的蜈蚣，像一场无声但是浩大的蝗灾，碾过他为音乐留的最后一块土地，他的乌托邦，他的伊甸园。混乱里教授在台侧给他比划安抚性的手势，“It’s OK, Jia. It’s totally OK. You better have a deep breath, and you’ll be fine.”No, it isn’t. It won’t be OK.

“那天……是出了一点意外，在第一首曲子的时候。师兄突然失声了。”

“我们都看得见他开口，可是听不到声音。我坐在第二排，很近，但我什么都做不了，只能不断跟周围人解释，他最近生病了状态不好，不是心理素质差。”

“后来……后来他跑下台去，把西装外套换成了长风衣，就是我跟他来音乐厅的时候他穿的那件，他好像很喜欢，总穿。是黑色的，很厚，扣子整整齐齐地系到领口，那之后演出才继续进行，一切顺利。散场的时候大家都在夸他，几乎没人提一开始的意外，我跑到后台想告诉他，但……”

“那种感觉我说不上来，他明明就坐在那儿，坐在化妆台前，可是他离我很远。我说话他也没有反应，只是看着镜子。我想他哪怕能哭一场都好，可他就那么安静地坐着，像个没生命的雕塑。最后他说，方书剑，对不起，求你救救我。”

“就是从那天起，他默许了我陪在他身边。我们开始上床，在专业课前，在音乐会前，在合适或者不合适的场合，我才知道他有多么需要…需要做那件事。但是他又不快乐，我是说，精神层面的。结束以后他偶尔会哭，在我背后抱着我，眼泪淌在我的肩胛骨上。我现在还记得那种感觉，如果我需要想象痛苦，那就是我能想起的第一种触感。可无论我怎么问，怎么求他，他都不告诉我为什么。他一定不是天生就这样不同的，他应该有更加平顺的人生。”

“所以李先生，我愿意告诉你我所知道的一切，只要你能救他。”

贾凡难得说要出门，问高杨和陆宇鹏要不要一起。事实上这也不是个问句，他手里拿着三张票，“浪费的话会有点可惜。”是个没什么名气的音乐剧，去的路上高杨现拿手机查简介，换了几个搜索引擎都寥寥无几，“不愧是学音乐的啊，你从哪听说的这玩意儿？”贾凡不回答，头靠在车玻璃上给蔡尧发消息，连语音带文字地改他的英语作文。直到人下了车往剧院走他才后知后觉地紧张，陆宇鹏发现得很快，一言不发地停下脚步等。高杨早走到门厅里，拿宣传页看卡司表和后面的剧情简介。“不舒服的话我们可以回去。”贾凡抓着陆宇鹏的衬衣袖子摇摇头，“我没关系，又不是要我去唱歌。”

不是多大的剧场，观众也不多。高杨站着数数，前前后后地估计，上座率顶多三分之二。他们的票在挺靠后的位置，好心的工作人员过来提醒，可以往前坐的，两个年轻人不作声地等答案，而贾凡窝在座位里靠着陆宇鹏的肩，没有挪位子的意思。灯光就这样暗下来，大幕拉开，舞台的梯子上走下一个年轻男孩，穿粉色衬衣和到膝盖以上的黑短裤。高杨转头要看贾凡，但贾凡在同一时刻抓住了他的手。他在音乐里极轻声地讲，不要问。

贾凡在谢幕之前就离场了，陆宇鹏跟出去，看见他站在剧场外看手机。如果他在这个时候敢于冒犯，就会看见屏幕上同一个人发了五遍的微信好友申请，资料页里的地区填的是波兰。更准确地讲，是卡托维兹。

“师兄，我是方方。”

“我没有别的意思，只是想请你去看我的第一部音乐剧。”

“叫《我的遗愿清单》，有好几场的，你会有时间吧？”

“这是我很重要很重要的时刻，我好想你能在。”

“我也好想你。”

贾凡终于抬头看见陆宇鹏，极勉强地笑了一下，“小陆，你可以先回去吗？”

陆宇鹏从来没有不听他话的道理，从裤兜里把车钥匙掏出来。

高杨留到了最后，看着观众零零散散地离场，看着刚才还在舞台上卖力表演的男孩又绕回观众席，四处打量着像在找什么人。“他挺高的，或许看上去精神状态有点不好，别的…别的我也不知道……你们有没有见到他？”高杨压着帽子从他旁边经过，什么也没有说。

回去的路上高杨开车，贾凡没什么精神地窝在副驾。广播里播着晚间电台，在流行歌的间隙里插播路况信息和观众来信。都市里有千百种嗔痴爱欲，求救的人只敢在夜色里伸出手。贾凡突然坐起来调低了音量，说，我讲讲方书剑吧。

“是我在卡托维兹的学弟，本科生，小我很多岁。最早是他喜欢我，非常非常喜欢我，但是我不知道。”

“后来，后来我知道了，在一个很特殊的情况下。那个时候我一个人在外面读书，卡托维兹的华人又少得可怜，有一个讲汉语的年轻人那么喜欢我，我就觉得该对他好。方书剑是很耀眼的小男孩，你看过他的演出了，肯定懂得——就像一团火一样。波兰的冬天太长了，我怕自己等不到春天，只能向那团火走过去。”

“当然这个说法是个比喻，我不能把话讲得太清楚，因为我的确有不能告诉你的事。但是高杨，我不是特意对你隐瞒，如果可能的话，我希望所有人都不知道这件事。总之，有段日子我极度依赖他，几乎到病态的程度。但那又不是爱情，至少对我来说，只是一种需要。他也对此心知肚明，却接受了。这是我决定在离开波兰后就不再联系他的原因。”

“你也看到了，他很年轻，也很优秀，会有很好的人生。他不该再和那段混乱的日子有关系。所以我今天不能见他，以后也不会。好在方方是个可以自己长大的小朋友，换作是蔡尧，我不会这么放心。”

高杨安静地听完，在等红灯的时候才讲话，“贾凡，我倒是好奇了，你是怎么考上茱莉亚的？”

“你可以想象那么多的痛苦，你的，蔡尧的，陆宇鹏的，方书剑的，甚至还有我的，可是李向哲呢？你是不是从来没想过他也会痛苦？是，我是不知道你经历了什么，可那不是我的错，是你没有说。你想要得救，就要求援，你不能蒙住头捂住嘴还指望别人知道你是哭是笑。还有，你凭什么觉得自己可以安排我们所有人的人生？替我们所有人做自以为是的好的决定？以前我以为你是同情心过剩的圣母，但其实你根本就是塞壬。你让所有经过你的船都沉没了，可你不在海里，你永远在海上。”

贾凡没有再说话。发动机和空调制冷的细微轰鸣盖过一切，信号灯变绿，车流重新流淌起来。余光里高杨瞥见贾凡不知从哪儿摸出一根烟，没有点，只是含着——他不会抽。“尼古丁和焦油都帮不了你，你知道的。”他空出一只手去握贾凡的，接着把话说下去，“有时候我们的确会觉得世界上只有我们自己，但很多时候，能救我们的也就只是我们自己。”


	24. 哲凡

-24

“我没在观众席里看到他，我不知道他有没有来。但是明天还有一场，我们还有机会的。”

对方正在输入中…

“他去了。”

我看见他了。

李向哲退出和方书剑的聊天框，看着他微信界面里置顶的那条消息栏。很多红点依次排列在它下面，有工作群聊，也有同事朋友的私人消息，唯独这一行平静无声，最后一条消息停留在两个多月以前——“想吃什么蛋糕？我在Awfully Chocolate。”贾凡没有回复他。

那个时候，李向哲已经很习惯贾凡的沉默。他的爱人像橱窗里那些标着“小心易碎”的玻璃瓶，和周遭竖起脆弱却明确的界墙，张超对此颇为担忧，“能够沟通才是解决问题的开始。”但李向哲不愿意逼他。他明显不同于他家族里其他人的一点就是拥有足够的耐心，大多数时候都态度温和不疾不徐，不像这个背景下长大的富二代，何况他有那样一个尖锐得好像一个三角形的母亲。但也正是因为李向哲见过了太多这种尖锐，所以他第一次见到贾凡的时候，觉得自己碰到了一个圆，一个应当遥远、却偶然落在他家草坪上的月亮。月亮开口唱了一首月亮的歌，浮云散，明月照人来。李向哲在那个瞬间顿悟，他握着镶金的勺子出生，又被训练着使用开刃的剑，但他最渴望拥有的，是柔情蜜意满人间。

所以哪怕月亮不愿再做他的月亮，他也要月亮是圆的，永远是圆的。

贾凡不愿见他的日子里，李向哲回了一趟纽约。Jason开车来接他，问他是不是真的想好了。“我可能无法设身处地地想象你的家庭，但你知道这不应该是个一时冲动的决定。”李向哲靠着车窗，在长途飞行的疲惫里反复按亮手机屏幕，看贾凡同意嫁给他时带泪的侧脸——那应该是喜悦的眼泪，而不是悲哀的妥协。“Jason，我甚至没有期待他们会喜欢他，但他们至少应该尊重他。可是，你知道的。”

Jason当然知道。三天之前，是他的母亲在太太们的茶话会上看到那个视频，贾凡和小男孩的脸边是李家主母猩红的指甲，“我儿子找的那个人可就上不得台面了，你看看这，唱的是什么东西啊？”

贾凡一个人躺在主卧的床上，地毯上放着一杯陆宇鹏为他准备的热巧。高杨在感知他人的情绪起落上实在没有什么天赋，所以贾凡不怪他，何况，何况他说得对。他早意识到自己如今是在迁怒，机舱里那场意外叫他意识到一种崭新的情绪，又让他居于道德的制高点，以为自己有权利这样对待人。不是所有人，只是李向哲。他是为了李向哲的安全无虞才选择了沉默和隐瞒，所以李向哲理应对他的痛苦负起责任——这条罪名因为本末倒置而显得荒诞可笑。过去他们分享快乐，也把所有鸡毛蒜皮的小事都剥开来讲清楚，可却无法在真正的考验上交付信任——严格来说是单方面的，贾凡单方面地没有选择相信李向哲。他不知道自己的不安全感从何而来。从小他是被蓬勃的爱滋养长大的孩子，是嫁进李家才遇到这许多明晃晃的不喜欢。他曾经以为李向哲是他的保护伞，可是风裹挟着雨，从四面八方而来。

他不可能全须全尾地躲过去。

——爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈，爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。

到了现在，他竟然真的在计算得失了。

他们还能再面对彼此吗？或许要在漫长的时光之后，在老去之后，有一天他们各自面对空荡的房间或者仅仅是一杯水，会突然地原谅这条许多年前的裂缝。老一辈常讲的，生活能够继续下去，靠的不是清醒，而是不了了之。可如果他们注定要从这条裂缝上走过，为什么不能是现在？

贾凡慢慢蜷缩起来，想起刚回国时，他和李向哲一起布置这个家。那是他们真正意义上同居生活的开始，挑选床单或者是靠枕纹样的时候，他可以全然忘记身体里的那只蜈蚣。李向哲天生是清洁健康的长相，又因为常年健身而有漂亮实用的肌肉线条，乐于并且擅长去做那些贾凡觉得麻烦的事，比如量飘窗的尺寸和组装柜子。贾凡从来没有说过，他更喜欢身体力行，但做那些事情时候的李向哲的确非常性感，像理想丈夫画册上走下来的立体图样，很轻易地就让他成为一条雨季的河。他们最先添置进这间精装房的是个MUJI的懒人沙发，贾凡很喜欢它，也喜欢李向哲把他推在上面、再跪在地毯上给他口——李向哲倒不常让贾凡为他做这种事，为了保护他的喉咙。在这个空间里，他是被无条件地宠爱着的，香薰蜡烛买了很多，甜品店的名片积了一沓，跑步机和动感单车为三角钢琴让位，李向哲还为他学下厨，最后变成贾凡裸着下身坐在流理台上和他接吻。那都是很好很真的回忆。

于是他打了一个电话，给李向哲。

“明天，我们可以见一面吗？”

当然。当然可以。


	25. 哲凡

-25

别墅的门为这个家的另一位主人打开了。贾凡穿着他墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，面色平静地站在楼梯上。李向哲自下而上地看他，看着这个他熟悉又陌生的人，觉得自己在走向一场命运的审判——无论他将得到什么，那总归都会是个答案。

卧室的样子没有大变，除了新添置的地毯，还有床上叠得整整齐齐的被子。他进门的时候并没有看到陆宇鹏和高杨，但显而易见，这个曾经只属于他和贾凡的家里，有了别人的痕迹。他要抹去这些痕迹吗，他能抹去这些痕迹吗？李向哲突然想到一个哲学性的名词，“存在”。发生过的事情就是发生了，它们就在那里，永远在那里，不会因为你拒绝承认就消失掉。贾凡也是这样的一间屋子了——这个比喻让李向哲的心脏立时抽痛起来。

他并不是没有过愤怒，但早已失去了质问的资格。回国之后他每天都要问自己为什么，为什么一无所知，为什么毫无察觉，以及，为什么伤害。李向哲已经无法真切记起机舱洗手间里那个瞬间的自己，不知道那个被复杂情绪冲昏头脑的人到底准备做什么，也无法回答贾凡的问题，但他毕竟没有真正地走到那一步——这或许使他还拥有一些争取缓刑的余地。

这不是回国后李向哲第一次见到贾凡——他在后面一排的位置，陪贾凡看过了方书剑的音乐剧——但是是第一次这么光明正大。有些夜里他差点偷偷地潜回这座房子，他不想做任何事，只需要确定贾凡还好，不然他会因为自己的想象而发疯。但是他不能，他已经承担不起任何违背贾凡意愿的风险。所以仅仅一个背影都让他满足，远胜他十五岁时赚到人生的第一桶金——那会儿他并不需要保护什么，父亲教给他的哲学是不择手段的夺取。贾凡瘦了很多，肩胛骨将家居服撑起突兀的两块，李向哲没有立场请他转过来看自己，事实上他差点没有把握贾凡还愿意见他。所以他决定先讲最重要的那句话，“对不起。”

他不说这对不起从何而来，贾凡也没有任何反应。其实李向哲知道仅仅这一句话没有任何意义，他和贾凡之间横亘着太多落空的承诺，是打在他脸上的一个个响亮的耳光，事到如今他终于意识到他的过往经历是如何塑造了他，他的确逃离了许多上流社会的弊病，却仍然是一个自大狂。他比贾凡更不知道什么是逆境，什么是无能为力。而现在他终于遇到无法用金钱和数学解决的问题。

但是他可以为了贾凡做一切。这一次，他终于有底气说一切。

空气又凝固成实质，李向哲无法搅动它，但贾凡可以，而他也最终愿意。李向哲看到他衣领下瘦削的锁骨，被唾液沾湿而显得红润的嘴唇，翕动的鼻翼，然后是眼睛，夜风里深湖般的眼睛。一切都消失了，剩下的只是一个念头，他想要拥抱他的念头——不顾一切。

然而贾凡问他，“哲哥，这是你想和我讲的第一句话吗？”

李向哲不明所以，迟疑地点头，“……是。它很，它很重要。”

“是么？”贾凡看着他，慢慢靠近他，像冬眠之后刚刚出窝的某种小动物。他的眼睛逐渐亮起来，几乎就是他们第一次约会时的样子，那会儿李向哲开着仆人们用的吉普车去茱莉亚，走正轨程序旁听贾凡班上的公开课，陪他在学校餐厅里吃意面和巧克力可颂，强迫自己的味觉失灵并忘记近期的减脂计划。他不是没有这样自降身价地追求过什么人，但在贾凡面前他感到忐忑——贾凡看上去并不缺少任何东西，不缺少任何他过去可以轻易给予情人的东西。钱，地位，“李向哲”这个符号可能带来的任何世俗荣耀，在艺术的形而上的追求下显得毫无意义。但爱又为什么是索取？他那时候第一次体会到“得到”。贾凡在夕阳下很兴奋地讲给他《维特》，讲思之如狂和爱而不得，李向哲并不十分明白，但觉得自己正看见一个崭新的世界，如临曼哈顿悬日。

而现在，贾凡只是看着他，语调柔和得像一场梦，“可我想和你讲的第一句话是，见到你的这一刻，我才知道我有多想念你。”

他主动向李向哲伸开双手，尽管，李向哲无法忽略他被自己抱住时，并非出于快乐的颤抖。

厨房里的备餐桌旁，高杨正持续不断地往咖啡里扔方糖——白色餐布上到处都是溅出的浅褐色液体。陆宇鹏无动于衷，继续规律地搅动要被用来做提拉米苏的奶油。“你说他们会和好吗？我们会无处可去吗？”陆宇鹏实在不明白他的担忧，“你有家呀，你不会无处可去的。”

“所以你觉得他们会和好？”

“我尊重贾凡的决定。”

“你不叫他‘贾先生’了？”

“不是只有你在这儿么？”

这个拥抱持续了很久，但也没有太久。是贾凡先挣开，抱着胳膊，坐到床沿上去。李向哲审慎地看了他一会儿，才拉过沙发，坐在他面前。

一阵不应当却没有人舍得阻止的平静。

他们当然是相爱的，即使是贾凡都无比确认这一点，不然何以解释他们为什么现在还在为一个圆满结局而做努力。但那爱又是狼狈的勉强的千疮百孔的，永远摇摇欲坠，永远在冬夜里透着风。如果，如果我们都去找一个新的开始呢？去认识一个完全不知道我们过往的人，去开始一段新的没有芥蒂的关系，是不是更有意义？贾凡这样去问李向哲，然后被迅疾地按住手腕。温热的液体落在他的手背上，李向哲声音很低地讲，我不要，我不要去找别人。

贾凡不说话了，只是看着他。过了很久，李向哲问，你的想我这样做吗？

“我不知道……我不知道……”贾凡跪下去，把头靠在他的膝盖上，十分疲惫地开口，“可我们至少应该做一些尝试。”

“……那好。”李向哲俯下身，和他仔仔细细地接吻。单薄的字句飘落在唇齿间，“如果这是你想要的，那我同意。但是在那之前，我们应该有一个清晰的结束。”

“什么？”

“我想知道，我到底亏欠你多少。”

贾凡因为这句话而僵硬了一下。他直起身来，很轻地摇头，“……都过去了，你没必要背着它们生活。”

“可你也背着它们不是吗？”李向哲身体前倾，捧着贾凡的脸，用拇指去擦他的眼泪，“如果你真的想要一个结束，就让我带它们走。”

“这样才是真正的两清。”

贾凡过了很久才再次开口，发声对他来说似乎是件极困难的事，“……你还想，你还想知道什么吗？”

李向哲并没有意识到自己因为这个句子而流下泪来，而这使他的真实意图暴露无遗。他跪下去攥着贾凡的手，颤抖地吐出一些仿佛在砂砾上磨过的字，“你愿意对我讲出来吗？我想，我想知道一切。”

他们终于磕磕绊绊地聊起那个冬天，从潦草回复的消息开始，从走错了的酒馆开始，从……从贾凡独自赤身醒来的时候开始。贾凡实在讲得很艰难，慢慢蜷到李向哲怀里，有些时候只是哭，伴随着颤抖和干呕，但更多时候，他在努力地陈述——痛苦，耻辱，甚至是恨——如果张超在场，这会是他最想看到的场景。然而这对李向哲来说却是一场噩梦，他从未想过自己竟然是将贾凡推向地狱的那只手，而他本应该救他。他们一起掉进那片深海里，没有光，无法彼此触碰，更无法彼此拯救，可李向哲最终还是抓住了最重要的那根浮木——至少，贾凡选择了活下来。

所以他才有挽回错误的机会。

我怎么还能责备他的隐瞒？受害者有权利做任何决定，任何。

“……这就是一切了。”回溯到那场失败的音乐会，贾凡终于失去力气，靠李向哲揽着他的腰背才不至于倒下。李向哲没有立即说话，他抱他抱得很紧，像在陡峭的山壁上抓一根藤。贾凡觉得疼，又对这疼生出奇异的依赖，他很久没这样觉得自己是活着的，所有感官敏锐地张开，以至于他能捉到李向哲若有似无的抽气声——他才发现自己在无意识地抓他的脊背。后来他才知道，那时候那里有着新鲜的交错的鞭痕。

“不，不是一切。”李向哲略微松开他一点，下巴松松地卡在他肩上，“你没有告诉我，那个时候你为什么会回纽约。”

“我……”

“你不必维护我，也不必维护她。他们是我的生身父母，我理应感激，但你不在这套道德体系里。我母亲的大半人生都在和我父亲的出轨对抗，所以才想紧紧抓住她的儿子，但你不需要为此负责，这也不是她可以随意折辱你的理由。”

“很抱歉，我还有我作为儿子的义务要尽，但你和他们已经无关了。什么商业宴会，什么家庭聚餐，你都不用再唱歌给他们听——他们绝不是值得你做声乐普及的对象。我们可以去社区，去福利院，去学校，去歌剧厅，去唱给任何真正珍视艺术的人。那才是你应该歌唱的地方。”

然而贾凡近乎绝望地看着他，“可我不能唱歌了，不能……那样地唱歌了。”

李向哲向后退开，再一次认真地直视贾凡的眼，“凡凡，我不会逼你做任何你不想做的事，但音乐是陪着你来到这个世界的东西。它绝不是可怕的，它生长在你的身体里。”

“或许不是现在，但总有一天，你可以唤醒它。”


	26. 哲凡

-26

贾凡醒过来的时候，发现李向哲趴在床边——他睡着了。

夜很深了，他们挑的是很厚实的窗帘，所以让他看见他的不是月亮，是手机屏幕的光。一条条不显示内容的微信消息，贾凡并不好奇，划掉它们却看见自己。是手机翻拍的一张拍立得，他和李向哲的新婚之夜，他把左手比在镜头前，笑容从指缝间模模糊糊地露出来。贾凡毫不费力地就能回忆起那个时刻，他一遍遍地摸自己无名指上的戒指，跟镜头另一侧的李向哲反复确认，我们结婚了啊。

“对，我们结婚了。”

等待显影的时间里，他们不知餍足地接吻，第二天早上才顾得上检查。那并不是一张拍得很好的照片，构图背景全无讲究，连贾凡的脸都看不清，但快乐又满得要溢出来，“我真想把它放大挂在床头。”而贾凡搂着李向哲的脖子，半真半假地反对，“那可不行，结婚照一定要有我们两个人的呀。”

他们挂在李家卧室里的是张很正统的照片，拍在他们的婚礼上，两个人站在后花园的喷泉前，黑色西装配白衬衣，胸口别着音符形状的钻石胸针，手垂在身旁交握。但在这间屋子里，墙是空白的，有时候贾凡会贴一些拍立得上去，蛋糕，茶具，筒骨粉，雨水搅乱的台风，北方的雪，游轮上的朝阳……他们共度过的人生的只言片语。但现在它是一片白。贾凡清楚记得自己取下它们的原因——他无法在这样的注视下与别人交媾。

那么，李向哲呢？

……如果我想重回正常，李向哲或许可以是那个起点。

于是他靠过去吻他，从眉毛到眼睛，从鼻梁到嘴唇。手机被倒扣在床上，黑暗和睡梦里，这应当是一次安全的尝试。可他还是很快停了下来——他不确定李向哲是否还愿意被他亲吻。

那只蜈蚣仍然在，在他的舌尖，在他的下颌，在他的身体深处。不止是那一夜的卡托维兹，不止是方书剑，高杨，蔡尧，陆宇鹏，还有许多他甚至不知道名字的人——他已经完全是一个世俗意义上的荡妇了。李向哲是如何看待这两片嘴唇的呢？贾凡用力咬住它，直到血液丝丝缕缕地渗出来。

我还被允许亲吻你么？我还允许自己亲吻你么？

一只手在这时摸索着攀上他的手臂，“抱歉，我并不想吓到你。但是，你想换我来继续么？”

他们仍然不太看得清对方，贾凡睁着眼睛，觉得自己是在和虚空对话。然而放在他身上的那只手又是真实的，失重的宇宙里，唯一能捆住他的绳索。他被李向哲拉进怀里，吻开始轻柔地降落，从眉毛到眼睛，从鼻梁到嘴唇。

然后他伸手拧开了床头灯，问，“你想做么？”

“做什么？”

浅黄色的光下，贾凡又开始咬嘴唇。于是换成李向哲来问，“你想么？”

“……我们可以试试看。”

李向哲微微皱眉，然而不等他开口，贾凡又说，“必须要等医生的许可么？……我忘记了，我还是个病人。”

他讲这两句话讲得很诚恳，像是真心在求证。李向哲吞咽了一下，和他额头碰额头，“凡凡，你想做什么，你可以做什么，只有你自己知道。”

“我想和你做爱。”贾凡飞快地讲，但李向哲发现他在发抖。他没有拆穿这一点，只顺着贾凡的话说下去，“好。”

于是吻又开始了，从耳后到侧颈，从眉骨到鼻尖，贾凡仰躺着，用目光描摹他身体上方的李向哲。他的手指抓床单很紧，也忘记打开牙齿，但李向哲仅仅是在逡巡他的嘴唇。这有一点让贾凡想起他们的第一次，他第一次对这个世界产生恐惧和怀疑，是在他犹豫是否要向李向哲交付自己的那一刻。诚然，那已经是二十一世纪的纽约，性，即使是初次的性，也已经普通到像早上喝一杯热咖啡。但贾凡仍然赋之以意义，他实实在在地期待着，他不必再向另一个人捧出这样的坦诚。而李向哲的确没让他失望——无论是那一天，还是此时此刻。

光和影的交界里，李向哲温柔地挑起他，极有耐心地和他僵硬的躯体对抗。他们都知道这是一个艰难的开始，但他们终于向那团黑暗宣战。贾凡睁着眼睛，确认即将要进入他身体的这个人。为什么我选择你做我的爱人？你是简单的，积极的，坚定的——你是力量本身。

他的手指攀上李向哲的脊背，白色的纯棉的衬衣，以前他喜欢亲手为他清洗领口和腋下，他喜欢脏污重新变成洁净的过程，因为他对它们奇妙地有办法，就像他对付那些不算顽劣但总是懒洋洋的学生。然而现在，他是那件洗不干净的衬衣了。你为什么要执着于这件不可能再穿出门去的衣服？你为什么还要为它受那些本不该出现在你身上的伤痕？

是的，贾凡发现了它们，在李向哲的背上，交错的、粗糙的、肿起的伤痕，源于某种被供在李家祠堂里的东西。他见过它一次，在新婚之夜，李向哲偷偷带他进去过那间屋子，像民国电视剧里的场景，逝去的人借由牌位肃穆地看着他们，黑色的长鞭横卧在案台上。“我小时候真的被它打过，很长一道血印，疼了很多天呢。”然后李向哲把食指比在贾凡的嘴唇前，“但是现在，我们不该浪费时间谈这个。”

那个时候他们真的很像小孩子，在二十一世纪的纽约，仍然要规规矩矩地向祖先嗑三个响头。贾凡不知道李向哲为什么这么在乎这些仪式，或许是因为李家没有把这种承认给予他。但在贾凡看来，重要的只是李向哲而已。他们是允诺过彼此一生的伴侣，是要在一起过日子的人，这远比一些称谓和头衔有意义。如果没有那场意外，他们会一生平顺，白头到老，做一对敞亮而粘稠的夫妻。然而，把他们困在今天这个境地里的，又只是那一场意外吗？

在衬衣之下，贾凡很小心地摸那些鞭痕。他想起那件事之后的卡托维兹，他在宿舍的卫生间里藏朗姆酒，喝到神智轻微恍惚才能走出去和李向哲做爱。他用领带绑住李向哲的眼睛再骑在他身上，不让他看见背后汹涌的咸涩的海，这样李向哲才能在他身边平静入睡，早上分享一杯冲泡好的黑咖啡。我明明是想保护你的，可是，可是现在。

在一身真正虔诚的吻里，贾凡终于承认，他犯了一个巨大的错误。他们已经被永远地改变了，却还是不得不回头面对那个最初的问题，一切痛苦的根源。他所谓的理智决定，彻底变成一个荒诞的笑话。而李向哲的手停在那条墨绿色家居裤的松紧带上，声音像是退潮时的暗蓝色海浪，“试着相信我好吗？不要怕，全部，全部都交给我。”

贾凡摇了摇头，却极小声地开口，“……好。”

然后，他被很轻很轻地剥开了。

灯光暗下来，间或地消失掉，贾凡僵直着上身，因为李向哲的吞咽而神志恍惚。他离开情欲是有些久了，而李向哲又太熟悉他，这具身体脱离他的精神而率先投降，很快变得松软潮湿，不设防地渴求起来。可他又不敢彻底地放松下去，如果闭上眼睛，所有在他皮肤上留过痕迹的人，就会被揉成模糊的一团。而李向哲何以区别于他们？贾凡突然抓住李向哲的肩膀，无意识地用力抠住那些血痕，“如果我没有生病，你还会和我上床吗？你是爱我，还是怜悯我？”

“你为什么不离开？”

而李向哲缓慢地舔掉嘴角的浊液，他的脸因为深喉的缺氧而微微泛红，笑起来完全是个青年人的样子，“为什么这两者不能共存？你是真的想要我离开么？”他极认真地看着贾凡的眼睛，慢慢地挪动身体，“我说过了，不要怕，全都交给我。至少这一会儿，你什么也不要想。”

坚硬而滚烫的东西轻轻抵在贾凡的身下，“相信我，它并不是可怕的。”


	27. 哲凡

-27

被进入的瞬间，贾凡闭上了眼。

那之后他还有过很多次性经验，所以被他抗拒的并不是性本身。在最失控的那段日子里，它甚至成为他最有效的安慰剂——只有在被彻底消耗之后，他才能彻底冷静。但他不知道该如何和李向哲做爱，在伤害之后，在坦白之后，在一个个累加的错误和错误的后果之后。但无论如何，事实是现在他再一次赤裸地暴露在自己丈夫面前，再一次被那根熟悉的阳物缓缓贯穿——其实它和它们也没有太大的分别，只要他闭上眼睛。不过是同一类器官，同一类耸动在他身体上的无面目的人，给他欢愉也从他身上得到欢愉，所谓性交最原始的意义。如果他不需要区分他们和李向哲，他就可以自然地沉浸进这场情欲里，如冰入水。只要他闭上眼睛。

然而，在这样的黑暗里，只要他还有思考的余力，他就会回到那一天。粗暴的顶弄，迸溅的精液，疲软的阴茎，他不知道自己恐惧的是被弄脏还是被杀害，又或者这两者其实意味着同一件事——他再也不是过去那个完好无损的贾凡了。在那个夜晚他必须做出选择，是将痛苦和耻辱向他的爱人全盘托出，还是用脏污的衣服盖住伤痕再平静地回到生活里，而在认识李向哲之后，那是他第一次不能成为他的依靠。是我选错了吗，是我把自己和你都推进这个地狱里的吗？贾凡突然在自己的指缝里摸到了某种不同于汗水的液体，他惊惶地睁开眼，看见李向哲的血淌在他的手上。

“怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”李向哲因为他的僵硬而发问，却并没有停下来。他仍然在向他的最深处推进，如同史书上最意志坚定的将军，而贾凡是正在被他征伐的土地。李向哲并没有把他扩张得很充分，因此被破开的过程变得异常清晰，他被一寸一寸地占有，容纳过许多男人的地方又重新容纳进他的丈夫。这个男人，贾凡拿沾着他的血的手去摸他的眉骨，这个男人是他向深海抛下去的锚，失控的漂泊里的唯一定所。于是他试图用另一只手撑着床褥坐起来，而李向哲短暂地松开他的胯骨，从背后轻轻扣住他的腰。

不可避免的，贾凡花了一些时间，才能适应几乎只靠一根阴茎作为支点的痛苦。但这并不重要，他也不怕，以前他被李向哲养得很娇贵，现在却被那么多人教会了疼。那么你呢，你也想弄坏我吗，他们在我身上享受过的特权，你也应该拥有的，你最有权利这么做……贾凡这样讲，用胳膊死死揽着李向哲的背，血又渗出来，他才想到要问，“他们为什么这么对你？是因为我的不忠吗？”李向哲突然挣开他的怀抱，双手死死按住他的肩膀，“贾凡，安全词。”

“你选一个安全词。”

因为这两句话，贾凡短暂地清醒过来。他重新对焦上李向哲的眼睛，极快地明白了它们背后的含义。以前他们没试过这个，只一起看过《五十度灰》，并且认为无聊至极，但是现在，这个瞬间，贾凡发现自己居然因此兴奋起来——只要交出主体意志，你就可以和那些噩梦告别。这个人会带你安全地降落下去，他会给你一切，耻辱、痛苦、但是安全的一切。

——好，我相信你。

“卡托维兹。”他说，“卡托维兹。”

在这道许可之后，一切都不一样了。后来贾凡努力回忆起那个夜晚，能抓住的只是自己毫无顾忌的呻吟声，和打翻的无火香薰都不能盖住的淫靡气息。那并不是一场真正意义上的调教，李向哲没有鞭打他，捆绑他，没有让他像狗一样跪在地上叫“主人”，但他的确像狗一样被按在床褥上挨操，直到膝盖无力地摔下去，那根阴茎也并没有离开他的身体。每时每刻，几乎每时每刻，粗硬的阳物都在摩擦他红肿发烫的穴口，李向哲啃咬他的喉结或者揉捏他的乳尖，一只手托着他的大腿根部而另一只手攥着他的脚踝拉向自己，干性高潮的前兆频繁扼住他的喉咙，却一直没有真正来临。这让贾凡一次又一次地发出哀求，但没能让他说出那个词——在没顶的窒息的快感里，他居然奇异地摸到一种平静。几个月以来困住他的那些东西，都潮水一般地退去了，留下的是腥和咸，他倦怠无力的筋骨，李向哲额头上渗出的薄汗。贾凡近乎本能地伸出舌头去舔，感觉自己完全变成一只没有思想的动物，正在笨拙地向主人示好。而李向哲握住他那根只能勉强吐出几滴清液的东西，继续延宕那场似乎永远不会被允许的高潮。

鼓胀的，酸软的，湿腻的，翕动的，他连叫都叫不出来的时候，李向哲就细细密密地舔舐他。那是这场性爱里少有的和缓片段，贾凡的胸膛剧烈起伏，手指摸索着去抓那根短暂离开他的阳具。它在他的手里跳动着，似乎是有自主意识的另一个活物，正张牙舞爪地需要他。那么，这就不仅仅是一场单方面的治疗。

李向哲停了下来，看着贾凡挪到他的身下，试探性地吻他的阴茎前端。他并没有计划让贾凡接受到这一步，但他也没有阻止。一切都是可以的，接受或者抗拒，你的身体会告诉你答案。然后，他被很小心地含住了。

贾凡的嘴唇，李向哲并没有说过但的确非常肉欲的嘴唇，因为摩擦和前液而显得更加下流，可那张脸上的神情却可以说是虔诚的，像修女为刚刚降生的婴孩洗礼。他艰难地忍下了在这种对比里射精的欲望，将贾凡抱到他的身上，两根因为常年运动而有薄茧的手指又破开那个彻底洞开的入口，他重新进入他。

比刚才更加激烈的交媾里，贾凡又沙哑地哭叫起来。李向哲不再禁锢他的时候，他反而恐惧起自己的情欲——在喷薄的精液和大脑空白之后，会有人扯着他的头发叫他婊子，惊讶于他居然这么快就可以达到高潮。但那一刻还是汹涌澎湃地来了，李向哲持续鞭挞着他身体里最敏感脆弱的一处，淫液湿漉漉地淌在他们交合的地方，快感和窒息感让贾凡看到死亡。他松懈了，投降了，双手紧紧抠住李向哲的肩膀，而短暂的彻底的黑暗之后，有人轻轻抚摸他满是汗水的脊背，和他唇舌交融地温柔接吻。

“凡凡，好好睡一觉，晚安。”

但贾凡睡得并不安稳，隐约觉得自己忽略了什么。梦里他听见水声，看见一个刚刚成形的胚胎漂浮在羊水里，也有温热的液体浸过他的皮肤，世界混沌初开。等他终于对抗过肉体的疲惫而睁开眼，发现自己真的躺在浴缸的热水里。李向哲跪在他身边，正拿花洒很小心地帮他冲头发。

“我弄醒你了？怪我，还是该等你睡好了再洗澡的。”李向哲抱歉地笑，是贾凡一贯熟悉的样子，前额的头发湿了几缕，又让他想起刚刚结束的情事。“我睡了多久？”“很短，不到半小时。你该多睡一会儿的，我抱你回去，好吗？”

贾凡摇了摇头，伸手去抱李向哲的腰腹。水汽蒸腾上来，他想起了被他遗忘的那件事，而李向哲显然独立解决了它。“对不起，我没顾及到你……”但李向哲很快地打断了他，“什么？来，既然醒了，我先帮你把身上弄干净。刚才出太多汗了，睡觉会不舒服。”

“……好。”贾凡松开他，向着李向哲分开双腿，“哲哥，把我弄干净吧。”

他讲得很平静，李向哲却皱起眉头。但他没说什么，只重新确认了水温，攥住贾凡的一只脚踝，将他拉向自己。水流从他们的肩头下落，贾凡或许在哭，额头顶着李向哲的锁骨，手指按在瓷砖上——他不敢再碰他的伤痕。明亮的浴室灯下，他终于彻底地看清它们，有些业已结痂，有些被他抠成狰狞的血肉。为什么呢，你又为我牺牲了什么？李向哲这次回答了他，“我只是不会接手负责家里的产业，除非他们能从心里真正地尊重你。不用担心，纽约有很多优秀的职业经理人，会比我更适合拓展他们的产业。”

轻描淡写的两句话，可贾凡知道这绝不是一件容易的事。父辈与子女之间的博弈，最后大多以老人的妥协收场，但他们押上这么大的本金，赌的只是贾凡在这个家里的去留。他还来不及说什么，李向哲又贴着他的耳廓讲话，“我也是很专业的投资人，相信我，我没有做亏本的买卖。”

贾凡说不出话，只能偏过头吻他。

在泡沫与水流之后，他们重新洁净起来。李向哲扶贾凡坐在浴缸的边沿上，给他略微红肿的下身上药。这让贾凡觉得羞赧，低着头又不敢睁眼睛，于是他更清晰地捕捉到味道，药膏的味道，沐浴液的味道，都全然陌生。有人给他铺陈好一个全新的开始。

——我想走进这个良夜里了。

磨砂玻璃外，天光渐明。


	28. 哲凡/哲杨

-28

高杨在厨房里猝不及防地碰见李向哲——他本来是想找陆宇鹏问可可粉在哪儿。

这场面说不上惊悚，但的确意外，白瓷杯子被高杨端正地端在胸前，一个下意识的防御动作，他二十二年的人生里的确陷入过一些类似的尴尬场面，但现在他是那个彬彬有礼的正常的高杨，所以他还是感到了慌乱。“无意冒犯，”他对着李向哲把空着的那只手举过头顶，“我不知道你在这儿。”

李向哲转过身来看着他，脸上看不出情绪的喜怒。他比高杨还要高一些，轮廓也更硬朗，如果他不做咨询公司的合伙人，大概也很适合去做模特。高杨想象他走在Tom Ford T台上的样子，或者拍H&M的春夏广告，这个男人身上并存着很多截然不同的东西，却又很难让人觉得违和——可能因为他在自由美利坚的老移民家族里长大。高杨并不了解那个世界，他只能猜测，政治正确和三纲五常的夹缝里，李向哲选了一个普通家境的男人作伴侣，却又默许了那些手扼住贾凡的喉咙。现在他不能唱歌了，高杨想，李向哲，你能拿什么来赔？

他们对峙了一会儿，高杨越过李向哲的胳膊，看见微波炉旁边的一桶Whittard。为了完成他下楼来的本来目的，他必须绕过李向哲。然而，在他即将错身而过的瞬间，李向哲开口了，“你不想问问贾凡吗？”

“我为什么要问？”高杨停下来，眼神上移去看李向哲，“我们把他交给你了，你就应该、也会负责的，不是吗？”

“或者，如果你想聊的是另一件事，”那个已经许久没出现过的高杨的切面又跳出来，他发现自己开始心跳加速，“你觉得难以接受的话，可以上我一次。”

他站得离李向哲很近，是一个适宜接吻的距离，午后的阳光切在他的眼睫上，实在很容易让人对他没有办法——何况高杨太知道要用什么样的眼神去看人。但李向哲向后退了一步，“我不会。”

“能接受还是不会上我？”高杨眯起眼睛，事情开始进入一个他喜欢的维度，“你在为贾凡守贞吗？他可没有这么做。啊，当然，这一切事出有因。”

他眨了一下眼睛，“对吧，事出有因。”

李向哲的表情仍然没有什么变化，但是高杨知道，他即将说出的这几句话非常危险，以至于李向哲真的揍他一顿都是有可能的。你会怎么回答我呢，你会怎么回答你自己呢，你能永远保证这些事不是隐匿在你们背后的鲨鱼的齿吗？你现在同情他，可怜他，你为你自己的失误而后悔，可你会永远不拿他的不忠来威胁他吗，你能永远不介怀他和别的男人曾经在你眼前做爱这件事吗？李向哲，人心太复杂了，你可别以为自己有多伟大。

他很少一口气讲这么多话，实在感到快意。在贾凡被再次伤害之前，他必须替他质问李向哲。被一个身处绝路的人信任太容易了，沉浸在因施舍而产生的满足感里也太容易了，可那之后才是真实的生活。没有人能圆满无缺地过一辈子，连贾凡也不能，但高杨只允许他裂一道缝，他不能和他一样彻彻底底地碎掉。

——世界上总该有“痊愈”这种奇迹，哪怕它不会发生在我身上。

李向哲没有立即说话，他垂下眼睛的样子看起来像一位悲悯的神明，这使他和某些时刻的贾凡奇异地相像。温柔的丰沛的情感，他们似乎天生被赐予这种能力，可以无防备地爱人，坦荡地接纳和给予，所以才能无痕迹地融在一起，把别人都变成他者。高杨不自觉地移开眼睛——熟悉的寒意又漫上来，他只能去盯那罐他暂时没法拿到的可可。

“虽然我不觉得我有向你解释的义务，但如果你不放心，我可以给你讲个故事。”

“还在美国的时候，我们有过一次自驾游。”

“就在那条66号公路上，我们见到一具尸体。”

一具女性的遗骸，腐化严重，以至于他们并不能看清她的样子。是李向哲先发现她，在贾凡希望临时停车去拍摄落日的时候。但也仅仅如此，并没有更惊悚的画面，他们也偶尔看过B级片和探案纪实，那时那刻除了一点惊讶，倒都算不上失态。李向哲打电话告知了警察，然后重新发动车子，去往事先定好的旅馆——除了一路无话，一切几乎如常。

“我在路上才开始想这件事，她是谁，为什么会这样死在路边，为什么没有人处理她的尸骨。66号是很长的穿州公路，那个季节的游客也并不多，贾凡在车上很容易困，所以大多数时候，都是我一个人跟着车载CD唱歌，也看不到路的尽头。而在我闭嘴的时候，世界就像是真空的。”

“我就必须停下来看一会儿他的呼吸。”

那天在旅馆里，他们谈起死亡。“贾凡躺在我的腿上，我还记得他在用手机功放舒伯特的《死神与少女》，他说他会更担心那些活着的人，因为痛苦只是在死者那里结束。后来他就那么睡着了，有点像……”李向哲笑了一下，“像睡美人。”

“但在我关掉音乐之后，我感到了恐慌，如同我在公路上的那些时刻——我怕他就这么睡下去，而我会像那个女人一样无人知晓地死去。所以后来我做了件很蠢的事，我把他吻醒了。”

“那会儿他含糊地说了一句‘怎么了’，很困难地掀开眼皮，翻了个身用手抓我的小腿，很快又睡着了。我从来没有觉得这三个字这么好听过，几乎像个魔法。'只要他好好活着就好了'，我那个时候想，只要他活着，我就有我的落点。”

“所以，也许你很难相信，但对我来说最重要的事，就是贾凡还可以好好生活，即使他的生活里没有我。我不仅仅是在救他，我也在救我自己。至于那些事，我不能说我没介意过，但是现在，我无法不感谢你们从那么多边缘把他拉回来。”

“这就是我的回答。”

夏日末尾的阳光里，高杨又一次打量这个男人。他想，贾凡的确选对了人。于是他越过李向哲，终于拿到那罐可可粉，“但我说的话是认真的，你还是可以考虑一下——别人可不会给你这么一个找回心理平衡的机会。”

李向哲把手插进裤兜里，偏偏头提醒他，“高杨，想喝热可可的话，你最好先热一下牛奶。”


	29. 哲凡

-29

是在再次醒来之后，贾凡才回忆起那些战栗的感觉。他被穿好衣服好好地放在被子下，翻身的时候感到腿间的凉。他不知道自己睡了几个小时，但李向哲应该是又给他上过一遍药。那会儿很疼吗，他把口鼻埋在被子里想，脸颊很快地烫起来。

织物柔软地包裹着他，空气里有未散的柑橘香，是失控的性爱后一场安全的着陆，世界重新对他睁开眼睛。他睡得很餍足，从手指到脚趾都松软得失掉筋骨，甚至不想翻身摸一下手机。屏幕还尽职尽责地留存着一长串推送消息，重要和不重要的事在他睡过去的时间里按部就班地发生着，新闻推送，天气变化，蔡尧的两条语音，久未联系的朋友发来消息。门是在这个时候被打开的，贾凡偏过头看，高杨小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋。

“你醒了？”

贾凡笑了一下，“是你呀。”

他的声音还哑着，高杨不难猜测出缘由——这倒是件好事。他有三天没见到贾凡，但他知道某种变化已然发生，某种好的变化，对这座房子里的大部分人来说。有人收获信任，有人收获照顾，有人收获情感上的自由，但当高杨推门进来的时候，他知道自己不会再像以前那样亲吻贾凡了。

失序的道德伦理终于归位，他在帮贾凡倒水的几秒钟里和自己在这座房子里的记忆平静告别，然后盘腿坐在地毯上，把头轻轻地靠在床边。无可避免地，在这场短暂休憩之后，他又要去寻找下一个容身之处。我还留着什么别人的联系方式吗？

贾凡没有打扰他的沉默，只是侧过身来，伸手帮他拨了拨刘海。以前贾凡和他的关系不是这样，贾凡需要他，依赖他，在他面前崩溃又破碎，但是现在，贾凡被修补了，于是位置倒转——高杨不习惯这样去接受他的同情。但他还没有忘记自己是以什么身份来到这里，以及他在这个时候走进这间屋子的目的，所以他说，“有哪里不舒服吗？我考验过他了。”

指向不同的两句话，但贾凡听明白了，“恩？你做了什么？”

我和他上床。不，我问他要不要和我上床，但是他拒绝了。高杨没有讲出这些细节，又把那句话重复一遍，“我考验过他了。”然后开始给贾凡量体温。

38度2，低烧，倒很正常。以前有个兵荒马乱的冬天，他和那个人也接连不断地烧着，是大事过后精神懈怠的余瘴。贾凡自己觉得还好，只是有点头疼，高杨说我给你找药，吃了再睡一会儿，发发汗就好了。贾凡却说不想躺了，他好几天没下楼，四肢都快找不到了。高杨也只好顺着他。

贾凡下了床先去拉衣柜门，背对着高杨挑了条卡其色休闲裤和白棉麻衬衣换上。他背上腿上腰上都是吻痕，这件事看来被李向哲进行得很顺畅。高杨想他以前也喜欢在人身上留印子，至少在痕迹还在的时间里，他短暂地拥有过他们，但当时贾凡是不让的，所以高杨很快断定，是婚外情。一个教养良好家境殷实的男人选择约炮不是稀奇事，那会儿他以为贾凡是突然受够了好孩子按部就班的一生，或者对中产阶级的婚姻生活失望透顶，但是现在，他知道贾凡的故事无法归类，尽管他始终没有触到最核心的那一点。所以他也藏住了那个冬天的秘密。

可是贾凡仍然有意无意地提醒了他一些事，比如现在。他们是如此不同的人，高杨不知道他何以提前预知了他的恐惧。“高杨，我们不只是战友，我们还可以是朋友。我不知道自己是不是真的能好起来，但是无论怎样，只要你希望的话，永远可以来找我。”

他说这几句话的时候在笑，气氛便不那么沉重。高杨突然从心里彻底接受了他的康复，当贾凡重新成为海面上的船时，他或许也有可能从水里浮上来。

他在这间屋子里的停留并非毫无意义，贾凡和李向哲让他看见一种可能，即使面对很多选择，也有人会为另一个人停下来。

而在那之前，你要先为他停下。

李向哲在厨房里做饭，砂锅里熬着鸡汤，已经撇过了油沫，掀开盖子是清亮的浅黄。贾凡站在洗手池边看他洗菜心，香菇在碗里泡好了，李向哲今天用的香水尾调是雪松，混杂起来像走在雨后泥土松软的森林里。他们交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，一切和以前似乎没有不同。“高杨说我有点低烧，但我不想再躺着了。”李向哲拿自己的额头碰他的，说是有点热，“不过下来活动一下也好，头疼么？不要晃脑袋。”“我不想活动，”他伸手揽住李向哲的腰，“你让我靠一会儿。”

李向哲失笑，他不知道贾凡对身体接触的态度一夜之间会颠倒成这样。但这很好，他在自己裤子上擦了擦手再抱住贾凡的背，这是他们努力了这么久才找回来的平凡生活。越长大他越意识到自己和那些New Yorkers的不同，在酒吧球场和健身房之外，他所追求的其实是一种相对稳定的生活，像湖而不是海，可以有风，但不要浪和潮汐——所以当年他并不是NYU里最炙手可热的单身汉。很少有人能看穿他过于锋利的长相下这颗温吞到无趣的心，于是很容易对他失望，但如果你从小就生活在鸡飞狗跳的冲撞里，就不会想去追求轰轰烈烈。所幸的是贾凡与他相同。

他们久违地坐下来一起吃了晚饭，餐桌上点了无味蜡烛，一小簇新生活的火苗。因为发烧的缘故，贾凡的食欲并不算好，但慢吞吞的一顿吃下来，比李向哲预判的情况还是强一些。饭后贾凡在钢琴上弹了一遍《致爱丽丝》，李向哲一边听着它，一边把餐具放进洗碗机里。他们刚刚说好晚上一起在主卧睡，也说好另一件事，贾凡要回一趟济南，他一个人。

“有个朋友要结婚了，我想到场。”

李向哲把一些担心藏下来，点头说好，“但是，要等你的烧退下来。”


	30. 不仝凡响

-30

贾凡这次回去没告诉家里，在外面定了酒店住——他怕自己不能在爸妈面前表现得完全正常。

结婚之后他回来的次数并不多，好在这座城市的发展也一直比他以为的要慢，街道和建筑对他来说仍然是熟悉的，坐上出租没多久，就可以用方言附和师傅主动开启的聊天。贾凡告诉他自己是回来参加一个老朋友的婚礼，他说“怪好怪好”，然后自然而然地问起贾凡，“小伙子你结婚了没？”贾凡在后座看自己的左手，上面空空荡荡，也并没有经年佩戴什么东西的印痕，“没呢，不着急。”

倒不是他想否认和李向哲的这场婚姻，是他不知道要怎么回答一些可能的追问——怎么一个人回来呀？对象挺忙的？其实是贾凡说的拒绝，李向哲也没有多问，继续帮他把头发吹干，又冲好感冒药和蜂蜜水，往他嘴里塞桃子味的水果糖。以前贾凡没谈过这样粘稠的恋爱，人们总是想要他的怀抱和安慰，又不愿意承担他的依赖，直到他遇到李向哲。那些他不惯常拿到明面上示人的情绪，都是在被这个人收纳照顾。贾凡毫不怀疑自己选择了一个对的人，但他不能一直活在那样的温室里——比错乱的情欲更可怕的，是他不知道自己还能不能独立生活。他不能再孤注一掷地仰仗别人，何况他是来参加仝卓的婚礼，他不知道该如何让李向哲走进这段记忆里。

仝卓的婚礼邀请发得很简单，不是近来挺流行的那种电子请柬，“我要结婚啦，28号办婚宴，你方便来么？”贾凡滑着微信界面往上看，他们上一次聊天还是在春节，不知道仝卓是群发还是私聊，但他仍然正正经经回了消息，“新年快乐呀仝卓，等我回国去找你玩~”是很亲切熟稔的语气，仝卓挺迅速地回过来一个表情包，一只不断点头的白糯米团子，对话就此没了下文。再后来，很多事情就都变了，他们谁也没想到再主动地聊一次。而拖着拖着，一起坐下来的契机就变成了仝卓的婚礼。

仝卓在微信上跟他报了个饭店名，没给包间号，贾凡到了才庆幸自己没穿得太正式，他有些年没进过这种家常菜馆了。正是吃饭的时候，大厅里吵吵闹闹的一桌桌人，仝卓坐了个四人位，在窗户边上，面前已经上了两份凉菜，正低着头刷手机。他看上去没有大变，就是衣服款式素净了些，贾凡叫了他一声，他就抬起头，站起来朝他伸手——是要拥抱的那种。贾凡顿了一下才接过他，觉得自己正在接过一段旧日的回忆。仝卓的鼻子嗑在他肩膀上，跟以前一样左右动一动，像个撒娇的样子，其实就是条小狗，“贾凡，你还是好香啊。”

仝卓跟他算是发小，初中同校，高中同班，大学同寝，直到贾凡出国。零零散散十年时光，认识在最不知好歹的年纪，但他们终于也长大了——贾凡没忘记，他回来是为了参加仝卓的婚礼。以前他们一定讨论过这一天，但贾凡的婚礼仝卓没有来，“我护照被单位扣了，签证它办不出来啊。”“那你得给我打个大红包。”“一定一定！”最后发过来是1834块，“520加1314，贾凡，我可把娶媳妇的本钱都给你了啊。”

这种插科打诨，十年里贾凡听得多了，耳朵都要起茧子。高中那会儿仝卓是比贾凡更受欢迎的人物，班主任不在就是山大王，出个鬼主意几乎一呼百应。他人缘好，下个晚自习要讲七八句“拜拜”才走得了，贾凡就背着书包，站在门边等他——“赶紧走吧仝卓，贾凡不还等你的么？”“不急不急，老夫老妻了，贾凡喜欢等我。是吧贾凡？”

倒也说不上喜欢，但贾凡不讨厌等他，更准确地说是习惯。他俩高一坐了半学期同桌，仝卓性子急，他性子慢，倒都喜欢打破砂锅问到底，讨论两道数学题的功夫，就囫囵地滚成一个圆。也互相帮别人递过情书，夜市摊上头碰头碰地分一碗炒河粉，仝卓爸妈是山西人，吃醋又吃辣，贾凡的纸巾被仝卓借去擤鼻涕，从高中一路借到大学，还是没还过，但拿自己衣服给贾凡在电影院和剧场里擦过好多回眼泪，还有一次是在他们语文老师的婚礼上。“咋这么能哭呢贾凡，我结婚可不敢让你来。”“你结婚我、我才不哭呢，”贾凡还抽噎着，说话一顿一顿的，“仝卓，我、我想象不出来，你以后、你以后要祸害什么人啊……”

仝卓又给他抽了张卫生纸，翻着眼白看天花板，我不祸害别人，我就祸害你。

“怎么就决定要结婚了呢？”话一出口，贾凡才觉得问得不合适，又补充道，“我以为你还想自由几年呢。”

仝卓笑了，熟悉的蔫儿坏的那种，筷子还在扒拉面前的葱烧小排，“你结得比我早啊，结婚了就不自由么？”

“……你别给我下套。”

“我没啊，结婚是什么样的，你比我更知道吧？”青啤空了两瓶，仝卓又举着杯子喝了一口，贾凡不知道这个问题有什么可让他紧张的，别是被人算计了，可又有谁能算计得了仝卓么？他那么聪明，一直都那么聪明，除了跟贾凡一起做艺术生考了声歌系，趋利避害的生物本能简直写在头顶上，是宇宙毁灭了都能幸存的那种人——总之看起来跟婚姻这种赌博游戏没什么关系。“其实没什么特别的，我说出来你肯定觉得我俗，但我一直不就这样儿嘛，大俗人一个。”他听出来仝卓又要满嘴跑火车，立即拿筷子尖儿把他玻璃杯子点住了，“行了仝卓，你不想说我不问了就是嘛。”“可我想说，”仝卓一双眼睛又笑得弯弯的，“我想说。”

“二月的时候我出了场车祸，肋骨骨折加轻微脑震荡，头上缝了几针，你看，”他往前探探身子，给贾凡比划刘海下面的疤，又坐回去接着说，“撞车的时候我在副驾上睡着了，一点意识都没有，没机会知道我要是死了，脑子里想见的最后一个人是谁——说不定是你呢哈哈哈。但我手术完醒过来就看见他了，正拿着根棉棒给我嘴唇上沾水。”

“他挺爱哭的一个人，跟你一样样的，一边掉眼泪一边问我疼不疼，想不想喝水。我话都没来得及说，他又站起来要去叫医生，呼叫铃在床头呢，他慌得都忘了，硬跑到门外去找——就是看不见他的那两步路里，我突然就想定下来了。”

“不是别人，也不能是别的时候，我还记得我麻药已经开始失效了，血管突突地疼，抬了下胳膊还把自己弄鼓针了。你知道我平时哪那样儿过，但过鬼门关真是当头一榔捶。那会儿我就一个想法，我得跟他求婚了。”

“过日子嘛，过的就是眼前的日子。后天你就能见着他了，音乐老师，教初中的。我是不是没跟你说？我不在团委了，办了个声乐班，带艺考。他要是碰着有天赋的就带过来，夫妻店，一条龙，不错吧？”

“贾凡你看，放下你之后，我过得也挺不错的。”

他们突然地沉默了，仝卓低着头，不看贾凡睁大的眼睛。说这句话的人简直不像仝卓，他的情商一直好得过了头，生来带着“闪避尴尬”的特殊技，但是仝卓说了，说得坦坦荡荡，这反而让贾凡困惑，困惑之后才是巨大的惊讶——十年了，他没有分秒接收过这道讯号。“仝卓，你认真的么？”

“贾凡，我领证了，后天就要办酒席了，你回来是参加我的婚礼，这你不用跟我强调。我认真的，我每个字都是认真的，我以前喜欢你，现在不喜欢你了，都是认真的。”

“对不起，真的对不起，但是我说了才能坦荡你懂吗？……只有我不讲漂亮话的时候，我才觉得我把心掏出来了，我说的东西才是真心的。”

“就这个晚上，”他对着贾凡举杯子，“求求你，这话就活在这个晚上。”

玻璃杯清脆地碰了一声，贾凡仰着头把酒喝了个干净，“我也要说对不起，我根本没有发现这件事。”仝卓的脸完全红了，眼睛眯着只是笑，“要能被你发现了，我还是仝卓么？”现在他又是那个非常仝卓的仝卓了，和贾凡记忆里一模一样，贾凡被这种熟悉感和酒精带得很放松，局外人一样开始八卦，什么时候呀，你喜欢我什么呀，你怎么不说呢？仝卓也托着脑袋想，“大学吧，大学那会儿，都最后两年了……你知道我跟那谁也是朋友嘛。”

“那谁”，已经很多年没人跟贾凡提那谁，以至于贾凡自己都反应了一会儿，“……你不提他，我都要忘了。”

“所以我是挺难做人的吧。”仝卓又要倒酒，发现瓶子早空了，没叫服务员，拿勺子背新撬了一瓶。这方法容易伤手，但撬一瓶还行，他低着头搓自己大拇指骨头上的那点儿红，觉得自己慢慢找回些理智来，“我当年是挺困惑的，但你俩现在过得都挺好，生活也没让谁吃大亏，我就不困惑了。”

我过得好么？贾凡愣了一下，继而笑了，“我也困惑过。但，怎么说呢……就像是，就像是阳关道和独木桥。”

他们很快跳过了这个话题，酸汤肥牛下的火苗不知道什么时候熄灭了，但汤还是热的，贾凡舀了一些到米饭里，又夹了一些金针菇。他吃饭的时候还是会不自觉地进入一种过于认真的状态，仝卓以前很喜欢逗他，喜欢看他像生鸡蛋被敲开流出蛋黄的样子，但又不能过分——贾凡不太生气，可生起气来连仝卓也没办法，只能做小伏低，听天由命。这会儿也是一样。于是他抬手叫了服务员，又加了份炸鲜奶。

“你还爱吃甜的么？”

贾凡停了筷子看他一眼，“仝卓是你么仝卓？说话这么小心，我都不敢认了。”

一顿饭吃到十点钟，饭店关门，仝卓靠着贾凡，站在马路边打车。他执意要一起走，先送贾凡回酒店——他没问他为什么不回家。但他问了另一个问题，“你们婚戒挺贵的？都不舍得戴出来给我看看。”

贾凡知道他想问的根本不是这个，夜风里他抓得住那轻袅袅的担忧。“下次，”他语气笃定，“下次我回来见你，一定戴给你看。”


	31. 哲凡

-31

别墅里只剩下两个人的第三天，陆宇鹏接到了辅导员的电话，问他什么时候回去报到。

这句责问实在来得莫名其妙，他的休学手续是在上学期末就办好了的，少则一年，多则……总之要等到还清他父亲的债。高杨在备餐桌对面托着腮看他，不知道是什么事让陆宇鹏变得这么严肃——那只不过是个很短的电话。“我会尽快的，家里的事情还没处理完，谢谢老师。”陆宇鹏这样说，迅速地切断了通讯，才对上高杨好奇的目光，“你别问我，我不知道。”高杨笑了笑，比了个双手投降的姿势，“可我知道一点点。是你学校的电话？也是，快十月了，你该回去读书了。”

一定是贾凡告诉他的，在这个家里，贾凡和高杨才是真正的盟友，这一点陆宇鹏从很早之前就知道。于是他索性摊开了讲，“我休学了，我不知道她为什么要打电话给我。”

高杨转了转眼睛，换了一种笑看陆宇鹏，“或许，你不用休学了呢？”

“你什么意思？”

高杨没立即回答，站起来去水池里洗杯子，陆宇鹏就看着他的背影。他很快明白了什么，而高杨在水声里更清晰地下了断语，“我们要离开这里了。祝贺你回到正常的生活，我真心祝贺你。”

“……那你呢？”

水声停了一下，又重新响起来。高杨没有再说话。

济南到北京的高铁不到两小时，仝卓和代玮一起送贾凡到车站。贾凡和那个讲话轻轻柔柔的男孩拥抱，没有去想他们身上到底有没有一些可能的相似性——他答应仝卓了，让那句话只留在那个晚上，而现在，他们都要往新的地方去。明天他会降落在法兰克福，再转机去雷克雅未克，这并不是一场突发旅行，他在回济南之前就订好了大致的机票和酒店，只是没有告诉李向哲——无论李向哲是怀着多大的决意和他站在一起，归根结底，这仍然是一场贾凡和他自己的战役。

等待入境的时间里，他联系了一次李向哲，说自己会在申根区待几天，也会尽量和他保持联系。国内时间还是凌晨，但李向哲的消息回得很快，“好，注意安全，玩得开心点。”他不问原因，也不问归期，贾凡在缓慢前行的队伍里看着微信对话框，李向哲换了头像，拍的是家里那架施坦威钢琴，这个人如此可怕地懂得他。但在音乐之外，他还有其他亟待解决的问题。

在雷克雅未克的第三晚，贾凡住在Five million stars hotel的bubble room。初秋并不是冰岛的旅游旺季，何况森林里透明房间里的这一晚实在价格高昂，所以预定比他以为的要容易。蜜月旅行的时候李向哲和他提议过这里，但那会儿是春天，春天有更合时宜的去处——他们去了西欧和南欧，最喜欢的是尼斯海边的夕阳。而现在，只有贾凡自己躺在柔软干净的床褥上，穹顶外有微弱的绿色极光，冰岛人称这样的时刻为“the Aurora is dancing”，他在五个小时前的语音电话里讲给李向哲，但是此时，听筒里传来的只有微弱而平缓的呼吸。七小时时差，国内进入深夜，他们说了晚安却没有切断电话——是贾凡没有。他在李向哲的睡梦里听完了一场漫长的瓦格纳，然后把手伸向自己全然赤｜裸的下身。

他不常这样自｜慰，所以手指戳入后｜穴的感受陌生而尴尬，但他并不着急，像在图书馆逐字逐句地读《维特》，一种近乎学习的体验——他有意地想重新理解他自己。在那个冬夜之前，贾凡几乎从未与激烈的情绪为伍过，无论愤怒恐惧还是渴望，但是现在，他逐渐懂得，也逐渐失去。从他伏在高杨身上然后回头看见李向哲的那个时刻开始，获得爱人的原宥，就成了他向李向哲敞开身体的首要理由。

不可否认的是，在将自己缓慢打开的时候，贾凡还是会想起那些如此触碰过他的手指。它们有着不同的粗细和长度，颜色和体温，但都得到过这句肉｜体的通行证，强行或者被给予。他的罪恶不是从那场强｜奸开始的，是他选择向陌生人求援而不是李向哲，或者说，是他高估自己维持平和表相的能力——维持，贾凡惊讶地抓住这个词，他正在用它描述他和李向哲的婚姻。可事实的确是这样，他们相爱就是因为他们各自圆融而健康，他们没有交换痛苦，他们漂浮在粉红色的死海上，并以为那就是脚踏实地的幸福。

第一次高｜潮勉勉强强地到来，白色精｜液和柑橘味润｜滑剂混在一起。贾凡越过几根泥泞的手指去看极光，天地间万物透亮，好像神谕时刻，他在凝视深渊，深渊也回以凝视——但他不能往那团虚无里去。“李向哲……”他下意识地喊出这个名字，而低沉的男声竟然很快在听筒里响起，“凡凡，我在，你不要怕。”

贾凡愣住，死死咬着自己的嘴唇，很久之后才长舒了一口气。

他没说什么，径直切断了通讯。

冰岛，挪威，瑞典，最后是芬兰。他继续往每个国家的最北端去，搭旅行团或者自驾，一个人撑着雪杖在森林里徒步，也滑雪，连人带板陷在松软的雪地里。以前这是他和李向哲的冬季固定项目，从纽约的猎人山到加州的猛犸山，贾凡并不多么擅长于此，时常因为无法控制自己下坠的速度而吓得尖叫，而李向哲别无他法，只能滑着单板跟在他身后，再把他从各种奇怪的摔倒姿势里拉起来。他们团着雪球打过仗，也在休息站吃昂贵却并不美味的牛排，黑夜里深一脚浅一脚地牵手走下山。那些时刻，天地茫茫间没有别人，头发眉毛上都是银白的雪，他们走几步就想停下来接吻，唇齿冻到没有知觉，舌头在口腔里互相取暖。回到宾馆后他们总会做｜爱，有些时候李向哲是贾凡全身上下唯一的着力之处，但和新雪不同的是，他永远炙热而坚实。

他在芬兰的最后一程在一个名叫Nuorgam的小镇，国境线的最北端。旅行手册说这里除了钓鲑鱼外几乎无事可做，路过的老夫妻也顺理成章地将他指向塔诺河，然而当贾凡路过一家乡村酒吧时，他听见里面有人在拉《一步之遥》。高三的时候仝卓经常唱这首歌，贾凡陪他在周六下午的空教室里练习，他们坐在课桌甚至是讲台上，拿粉笔在黑板上张牙舞爪地抄台词，一本正经地模仿阿尔帕西诺，“Remember, when in doubt, fuck!”那是贾凡记忆里为数不多的叛逆时刻，他们激动到差点在夕阳的橙色光晕里接吻，但没有吻仍然足够快乐和敞亮。你不知道理由，或许只因为音乐让人发狂，他在极北之地想念那个蓬勃的金灿灿的贾凡，他张开双臂，和刚结束演奏的音乐家紧紧拥抱。“Your voice sounds great, very!”贾凡对他笑了一下，“Well, actually, I'm... I'm a baritone.”

他和那个金发的中年男人喝了一夜缓慢的酒，用英语和手势勉勉强强地交流，更多时候只是唱歌，什么都唱，从莫扎特、《教父》，到《音乐之声》。贾凡在歌曲的间隙里想，李向哲说的没错，音乐并不可怕，它陪着我来到这个世界上，它生长在我的身体里。客人们来来走走，老板娘靠在吧台上给他们打着拍子，到贾凡也不得不离开的时候，她没要他的酒钱，还给了他一个脸颊上的、结结实实的吻。“It's not very Finnish I know, but I haven't seen my husband so happy for a long time."”

“After our son's death.”

“I'm sorry...”

“Don't worry.”她笑着拍拍贾凡的胳膊，“You see, we are recovering, and we'll be OK one day.”

第三天早上，贾凡匆忙地收拾行李，顶着睡眠不足的昏沉脑袋和旅店老板告别，乘车前往萨利色尔卡，再转飞机到赫尔辛基——然而这并不是他这趟旅途的最后一站。

前一夜，在忐忑不安的失眠里，他和李向哲坦诚地聊过欲望。没有面对面的时候，贾凡发现自己能够更顺畅而理智地表达，因为他尽可以把自己想象成另一个人，一个旁观者，能够不带情感色彩地转述他所有细枝末节的体验。他很快变得比他以为的健谈，他说起酒吧，男厕，约会软件，五线谱，健身房，雷雨之夜，方书剑，高杨，蔡尧，陆宇鹏，一些没有名姓的男人。他在通讯电波里给李向哲画一条时间轴，用书写起来最流畅的纸笔——他自己的置身事外。“直到，直到我回过头看见你。”

他因为这句话开始干呕，电话那一头是李向哲紧张却谨慎的建议——其实他应该允许他在他身边，至少在这个时候。但贾凡还是成功地吞咽下了半杯冰水并以此按住了自己的喉咙，水流在他的五脏六腑淌出清晰的路径，就像他刚刚全盘托出的犯罪事实。“所以，在生理意义上，我可以向你保证，”他重新语气平静地开口，“我很难再和别人做｜爱了。”

“我不要这个保证。”李向哲没有丝毫停顿地讲，又很快重复一遍，“贾凡，我不要这个保证。”

“我希望你在所有的可能性里选择我，但我不该是你所有的可能性。”

“我当然希望你爱我，但是贾凡，你可以去爱任何人。”

贾凡没有说话，李向哲只能听见他断续的抽噎声，但哭泣并不是坏事。他曾经咬牙切齿地希望他能更早地看见贾凡的眼泪，在那个初春，在伤害还没有被层垒出不同面目的时候，但追悔过去根本毫无意义——尽管艰难，但在他们之间，至少要有一个人在向前看。

“好了，现在按我说的做。”他把声音放得很温柔，贾凡却听见一种他不想去抵抗的力量，“喝点水，热水最好，然后在床上躺下来。”

“盖好被子，让它完完全全地裹住你。如果你喜欢的话，也可以抱住另一个枕头。”

“外面在下雪是么？那明天或许要早出发一会儿。你想在什么时候被叫醒？”

贾凡抱着枕头，声音含混地回答他，“……十点，十点吧。”

“好，我会打电话给你。”

“现在，闭上眼睛，放松手指和脚趾，尽可能地慢慢呼吸。”

“或许你暂时看不见，但是风已经停了，雪在悄悄地融化，花和草都在乖乖生长。溪水冲开碎冰，小鱼浮上来吐泡泡，声音像敲马林巴琴。柳芽是绿的，迎春鲜黄，樱花很容易被吹落在地上。蜗牛身后有浅浅的痕迹，如果下过雨，蚯蚓要很努力地爬回泥土里。”

“春天很快就要来了，而现在，你只需要好好睡一觉。”

“凡凡，晚安。”


	32. 哲凡

-32

飞机落地之后，贾凡收到了张超的微信：“在哪儿呢？”

他避开匆匆前行的人流，在被夕阳渐染的机场走廊里停下来打字，“我告诉你的话，你会告诉哲哥么？”

“你会相信我的答案么？”

贾凡发了个“嘘”的emoji过去，“那最好还是不告诉你。”

仅仅回到华沙不是太需要勇气的事，因为他在这里的回忆的确称得上干净而美好。以前的春末或者秋初，他会和朋友坐火车过来，去瓦津基公园听周日下午的肖邦演奏会，顺便喂喂草地上的红松鼠。而现在，贾凡安静地坐在圣十字大教堂里，这里没有音乐，游客们的脚步声小心而迟缓，他趴在桌子上，抬眼看着封存了肖邦心脏的那根空心柱。游客们很轻易地就能知道这颗心为什么要拼死回到波兰，但没人知道贾凡是为了什么回来，这里毕竟不是他的故土。然而在某种意义上，他们是同道中人。

——他们都在渴求平静。

在教堂里，贾凡疲惫地陷入一场长梦。梦里他拿着烛台经过一条地下隧道，两侧是铁铸的栏杆，火把将发狂的人影覆在他的身上。他们争吵，打架，做｜爱，互相折磨；他们对着他伸出手，尖长的指甲一次次逼近他的皮肤。然而，尽管他手里的火光颤抖得厉害，他仍然知道，他们不是他真正的恐惧。

而在最后一间牢房里，他看见背对着他的李向哲。人群骤然开始尖叫，回声层层叠叠，“喊他，喊他，喊他的名字！”贾凡却无法张嘴发出任何声音。他和那个背影沉默对视，直到淌下的蜡油开始腐蚀他的手背，洞穿他的血肉骨骼。最后他终于无法再握住烛台，于是大火熊熊燃烧，很快吞没了一切。

两天，三天，四天，离开华沙的日期被不断向后拖延。最后贾凡在一场大雨后的湿冷下午出发，捧着一杯咖啡坐上前往卡托维兹的火车——他清楚地知道，从离开家的那一刻起，他所有的辗转都只是为了回到这里。一趟旅途显然不能将他经历过的那些创伤全部抹平，但这里是一切的起点，他应该回来和它宣战。

至少有一刻，贾凡想过回去那里——那里，那家酒馆，那个被他冒失闯入的炼狱。但最后他还是打消了这个念头，因为在更多时刻，他会想起李向哲那双怕他碎掉的眼睛。他不能为了回到那里而回去，他要确保他的每一步冒险都有其意义，而不只是模糊地追求某种戏剧性，好像行为艺术。但贾凡不知道的是，李向哲去过那里，在他跟着贾凡从华沙到卡托维兹的那个夜晚——这些天里他没有一次出现在贾凡面前，但也从没有真正离开过他。所有贾凡入住过的酒店都接到过一个年轻男人的电话，“你好，我是这位客人的丈夫，也向你们的邮箱发送过身份证明。很抱歉，我的爱人目前还在PTSD的康复期，如果他有发生任何意外，请务必第一时间联系我。”

在卡托维兹之前，一切安然无恙。李向哲在不同名目的街道上望过不同酒店的窗户，有时候他能找到那盏因为贾凡回到屋内而及时亮起的灯，有时候不能，但预示噩耗的电话没有一次响起，每一个第二天的早上或者午后，他会看见贾凡带着耳机从大门里走出来——这就足够了。然而，那些地方并不是卡托维兹。他和贾凡一样知道，卡托维兹才是这场远行的意义。

所以，在李向哲也又一次来到这个城市的时候，他走进了那家酒馆。平平无奇的厚重木门，清脆风铃声，头顶的照灯颜色昏黄，它看上去并不是一个死亡之地。连留着络腮胡的酒保都慈祥而没有攻击性，李向哲用英语和他点威士忌，磕磕绊绊地扮演一个好奇心过盛的游客。在景点、天气、饮食之外，他终于将话题不着痕迹地带向治安，“我再点一杯的话，待会儿走出去会不会有危险？”酒保突然眯起眼睛看他，“你也是为了那条新闻来的？”

新闻，什么新闻？酒吧迷奸小团伙被捕的新闻，最精彩的一幕就发生在这里，三个周之前，卡托维兹警方一次卓有成效的抓捕行动。连同原先的店主在内，四个人，专挑不太能喝的伤心人下手，连外国人也碰过几个——酒保说这些话的时候，没注意到吧台上李向哲握紧的拳头。他过了一会儿才能语调平稳地追问下去，作案手法，受害人数，破案过程……酒保对这个话题热情得很，英语和波兰语逐渐混杂，他带着李向哲，还有因为好奇而围过来的几个客人，用词句兴高采烈地参观这个暴力与色情的遗迹。在他们终于彻底将话题转向另一件陈年旧案的时候，李向哲离开了吧台，走去卫生间。

在锁好门之后，他深吸了一口气才转过身。这里不算脏乱，当然也说不上非常整洁，他看见木制的墙面，看见马桶，看见洗手池，看见辅助行动不便者的扶手，他的鼻腔里充满廉价而刺鼻的柠檬香。酒吧易主之后这不见得就是贾凡那场噩梦的布景，但李向哲还是脱掉衬衣和裤子，在墙壁和马桶间的狭小空间里坐下去，并很快因为寒冷，或者别的什么，开始发抖。那个晚上，你就是这样醒过来的么？他在这一刻无比真实地意识到，无论你有多么强大的体魄和心智，无论你掌握了多少道德和科学，都无法为直面这样一场羞辱而真正做好准备。

好在，他在离开酒馆的路上尽量理智地想，好在贾凡不必为揭露这个罪恶再献出什么。卡托维兹消失了，现在他们只需要对抗他们自己。


	33. 哲凡

-33

贾凡从梦里醒来，看见窗帘缝隙里泄出一线光。

他整整四天没出门，连闹钟也不定，因为不再有必须的去处。卡托维兹是他这趟旅程的终点站，而逝去和未曾发生的一切，都在等他一个答案。如何才能回到生活的正轨上去？贾凡盯着那道纤细的橙黄发愣，昼夜颠倒了几天，他已经习惯了自己在午后或黄昏才醒过来。

微信上一直有李向哲的消息，都是断续零散的生活小事，问他喜不喜欢某对耳钉，提醒他今天降温要多穿一点。贾凡很少回复，也并不及时，但他知道李向哲不会介意。能够说出拒绝的情感关系才是健康的，李向哲花了很久才让他明白，即使面对世俗和伦理，他的情绪仍然非常重要。“如果你不想，就不要，也不用和我解释理由。”有一天他们无意聊起给卧室新换一套窗帘的事，贾凡不过在语音里停顿了三秒，李向哲就迅速否决了这个提议。“其实你没必要对我这么小心的。”整趟旅程里，这句话被贾凡打在输入框里许多次，但他又总是转念想到自己如今并不稳定的情绪，最后还是一字一字地删掉了。

酒店提供送餐服务，但菜品和味道都乏善可陈，他到这天终于受不住，换了衣服下楼，看见地上潮湿，才发现下过一场大雨。十月的卡托维兹难得有这样的好阳光，街心公园里闻得到泥土和潮湿草木的味道，贾凡捧着一杯咖啡坐在长椅上，觉得自己正在一场漫长正念治疗的尾端。三三两两的路人经过他，并不刻意投过来眼神，他想起在济南时和仝卓吃的那顿晚餐，饭桌上既没有性侵受害者也没有精神病人，他们点评菜品或者回忆往事，只是人间灯火下的平凡一隅。或许标签和枷锁都是人自己给予自己的，他并没有在这场对抗里失败，他仍然是一个普通的、正常的人。

他还可以爱和被爱。

收到李向哲的微信消息时，贾凡刚在日料店吃完一份猪排饭，从餐厅走回到宾馆。他的食欲好了一些，还喝了一点清酒，又站在车站听了一会儿街头艺人的表演，是《danse mot vår》。芬兰的那个极北之夜后，他又重新看起iPad里的乐谱，大多有着他学生时代留下的标记，既熟悉又陌生——毕业不到半年，他已经像和那些岁月完全割裂。发音的轻重，换气的节奏，情感的起伏，他试着重新唤醒它们，重新教习他自己，如同触摸裂隙另一侧那个完整无缺的贾凡。可以前的他就是理想的他么？到了这个时刻，贾凡十分平静地意识到，如果要和痛苦和平共处，他就必须从中找到意义。

所以在接起李向哲的电话之前，他正在重新练习一首宣叙调，出自他到美国后学习的第一部歌剧。其实贾凡并不十分喜欢这个故事，特别在那场凶案之后，但这正是他选择它为起点的原因。大地的巨流卷走了卢克雷齐亚，塔奎尼乌斯享受着卑劣的爱欲，他必须能够面对科拉蒂乌斯那句看似宽恕的唱词，”If spirit’s not given, there is no need of shame. Lust is all taking. In that, there’s shame.”

然后，他听见李向哲的声音，有一瞬间无法理解为什么他听上去是如此紧张。“贾凡，我有一条新闻想给你看。它很重要，所以……”

“所以，你住几号房，可以告诉我吗？”

贾凡不知道自己是如何走下楼梯去的，他甚至不敢坐电梯，怕太快地直面这个事实。李向哲很少喊他的全名，所以那必定不是一条轻松的消息，以至于与之相比，为什么李向哲会在卡托维兹，都变成一个无关紧要的问题。你要告诉我什么呢，还有什么事会更糟么？他终于看见酒店大堂里站着的那个熟悉的身影，却不敢再往前走。是李向哲走向他，皮鞋的后跟在大理石地面上嗑出清晰的声响，和他的心跳错频共振。“怎么哭了？”他声音轻柔地问，拿食指去抹他的眼下，却并不是在要一个答案。贾凡站在楼梯的最后一级上抱住他的脖颈，“你别吓我了，我真的害怕。”

李向哲笑了一声，扶住贾凡腰的手却是颤抖的，“是好事情，所以才想见面告诉你。去房间里说，好么？”

贾凡仍然把自己埋在他的古龙水味道里，“……好，但我不想走楼梯了。”

转身关上房门的一刻，李向哲才发现自己手上出了很多汗。想必贾凡也发现了，他们在电梯里一直牵着手，直到要掏房卡进门的时候。他为这一刻做了很多准备，却没有把握那是完全的，而贾凡坐在床褥上，微微仰着头看他。屋里有香薰的味道，闻起来像爱马仕那款尼罗河花园，李向哲迅速看过一遍房间，除了床上的被子凌乱了些，别处都称得上整洁，这让他略微放下心来——贾凡没有出门，他便无法得知他的状况。可是现在，李向哲很清楚，他即将再次把他的平静打碎掉。

这也是他必须和贾凡见面的原因。

“首先，为了避免以后你翻我护照的时候才发现，我决定先跟你坦白。”他脱下风衣挂在衣架上，从口袋里掏出那本暗蓝色的小册子，再跪在地毯上递给贾凡。贾凡迟疑地接过来，很快领会了这句话背后的意思——连成一串的申根国出入境记录，时间和他自己护照上的相差无几，甚至还有一张折叠起来的登机牌，目的地是济南。“你跟踪我？”他像被针扎了一样突然愤怒起来，“李向哲，你不放心什么？”

李向哲抬头看着他，贾凡却无法理解他眼睛里的悲伤。过去的记忆纷至沓来，恍惚间他觉得自己还是被当做一个荡妇被审视，被自己的丈夫在暗中验证着贞洁。但李向哲平静地接纳了他的怒意，用濡湿的手心覆上他的手背，缓慢却字字清晰地自白，“是，我承认我在跟踪你，我的Mac上保存过你的booking密码。但我从没想过介入你的旅行，我只是，”他停顿了一下，深吐了一口气，才声音极低地开口，“只是凡凡，你可能没意识到，你现在的状态，和那个时候很像。”

他没说是什么时候，贾凡却迅速地反应过来。混乱情绪，长途飞行，异国他乡，他的确没有想到，这趟旅行于他们而言的意义是如此不同。李向哲垂下眼睛，很轻地笑了一下，话里却没有丝毫喜悦的意味，“所以我很害怕。如果再有什么意外发生，我根本无法想象，我会又一次不在你身边。”

“这就是我跟踪你的全部理由。很抱歉，我还是没能全然地相信你。对不起。”

贾凡沉默了很久，最后捧起他的脸来，认真地和他接吻。

他们一起尝到了眼泪的味道。


	34. 哲凡

-34

高杨收拾行李的时候，陆宇鹏就站在门边看。

这间别墅里很久没有过别人，因而也异常安静，人走动起来的声音很明显，像是不应有的冒犯。高杨带来的东西不多，反正衣服不够了就穿贾凡的，陆宇鹏看他在各个屋里来回好几次，最终也只勉强填满了一只二十四寸的行李箱。“必须是现在？”高杨蹲在地上拨乱密码锁的数字转盘，并不抬头看他，“必须是现在。”

那天之后，陆宇鹏又接到过一次学校的电话，是限期返校的最后通知，但他仍然婉拒了，即使会因此面临延毕的风险。高杨说这毫无必要，然而陆宇鹏觉得，他和高杨不同，他必须得到一个明确的告别。

他对贾凡几乎毫无所求，只除了这一点。

而在遥远的卡托维兹，贾凡和李向哲一起躺在宾馆房间的双人床上。他们靠得很近，几乎额头顶额头，却并不触碰彼此，审慎地保持着身体的物理距离。李向哲转述给他那条新闻，关于酒吧，关于四人团伙，关于游击战般的作案方式和一位女性受害者的反抗与揭发。他的声线偏低，听在贾凡耳朵里，就像一场又湿又暗的大雾——困意和抵触悄无声息地袭来。在那些时刻，李向哲就停下来，等待贾凡的眼神重新变得清明，再继续他的讲述。他不给他延宕和逃避的机会。这场口头报道他练习过很多次，如今解说它就像在例会上解说一份战略规划，可以不附加任何情绪，只呈现事实。尽管他面对的是一个有了裂缝的贾凡，但那仍然是贾凡，卡托维兹音乐学院的优秀毕业生，他始终相信他理解信息和做出判断的能力。

“在我已知范围内，事情就是这样。”最后，李向哲说。

“……事情就是这样。”贾凡半垂着眼睛，跟着重复了一遍。

到了这一刻，贾凡发现自己远比他以为的要平静。当然，是好消息，是天大的好消息，他做了半年的逃兵和懦夫，现在毫无代价拿到大仇得报的胜利。他不是没有想象过这场罪案的结局，曾经加之于他的侮辱有一天可以被彻底终结，不会有人再因此受到伤害，但惩治犯人和疗愈创伤是两回事。迟来的正义被用以安慰社会和他者，而在事件发生的当时当刻，是他在那间厕所里，独自摸到自己破败受损的身体——对当事人来说，结案并不是结束。

可他还能要求什么呢？

“需要我做什么么？像是，指认犯人什么的。”

他问到这儿，李向哲才彻底坦白，“他们手上有行凶时留下的拍立得，为了在事后威胁受害者。你没有提起过，所以我不知道你有没有见过那张照片。但我去警察局确认过了，如果你认为有必要，我可以陪你再去一次。”

“我没见过，可能因为我直接扔掉了那件羽绒服。”贾凡蜷缩起来，手指抓在床褥上，又问，“很恶心吗？”

李向哲看着他，很平静地讲，“贾凡，我不会，也不能评判它。那仅仅是给他们定罪的证据。”

“不是给我的？”

“不是给你的。”

他们又躺了一会儿，直到夜风把窗帘吹出突兀的响。贾凡默许了李向哲从正面把他抱住，身体的热度通过手掌传来，人像从真空落到地面上。即使在这么长久的努力之后，一部分的他还仍然活在那个晚上，走回宿舍的路并不遥远，只是没有光，也没有尽头。他记得厕所的气味，记得湿掉的睡衣的触感，记得手指在羽绒服上捏了一路的僵硬，如今也终于记起，那个时候，是他没给李向哲作答的机会。

“你怪我么？如果我早一点告诉你……”

李向哲把额头抵上他的，“凡凡，现在永远比以后早。”

“没能让你觉得安全，这始终是我的责任。不论之前还是之后，我都做过很多错事，你不要原谅我，也不要理解我，只有这样，我才能和你一起站在悬崖边上。虽然这么说非常残忍，但如果我们必须在这场灾难里找到意义，你能够信任我，能把你的不满表达给我，这是我们可以继续走下去的起点。”

“如果你还想和我走下去的话。”

贾凡笑了一下，没有立即回答。这一刻他突然意识到，以前他们都没有考虑过这种可能——似乎从确立关系开始，他和李向哲都只看到了一种圆满无憾的结局。可世界上真的有感情可以永远无风无浪吗？他们曾经如此接近理想，几乎是教科书上典范夫妻的样例，现在却像被结婚证明的纸页割破手掌，到血流出来才看得到伤口。但是好在，他想，好在他选择的人是李向哲。他的确从没有缺少过被爱的可能性——仝卓，方书剑，蔡尧，陆宇鹏和高杨，但在万千种选择中，李向哲是唯一那股平缓但永远坚实的力量。

吻就是在这个时候开始的。

他们都很小心，或许太小心了，像两个还没学会接吻的高中生。还是贾凡先用舌头撬开李向哲的牙齿，口腔变成幽深而温暖的甬道，终于吞掉本不属于它的那块柔软舌肉。他也随之被吞进去了，如果某时某刻他曾经是肮脏的，那就让李向哲洗净他，让他回到最坦荡又最无耻的爱欲里，他将献出所有，服从一切命令，只要能回到以前的生活。这个念头让贾凡变得急切起来，他闭上眼睛，胡乱地摸索李向哲的喉结和侧颈，因为血管在指腹下的搏动而变热变硬——他们真切地在卡托维兹相遇了，而这本应发生在很久之前的那个晚上，只要他早一点告诉他。“求求你……求求你……”贾凡含混不清地说话，把膝盖挤进李向哲的腿间，如愿以偿碰到那根已经膨胀发肿的阳物，像一头尚在蛰伏的兽。兴奋和恐惧同时扼住他的喉咙，他后来才意识到是李向哲仍然在和他接吻，但更准确的说法是，他用手拧住他的下颚，以至于他无法从这个吻中逃开，就好像他已经懂得了他不敢说出口的那个想法——用一个夜晚去覆盖另一个夜晚。“贾凡，你确定么？”他猛地睁开眼睛，感到一种雷雨破空时的战栗，“……卡托维兹，我记得是卡托维兹。”

水声很大，水声也不停。贾凡俯趴在洗漱台上，腿软得几乎站不住，全靠李向哲用胳膊架着他的小腹，绷紧的手臂肌肉不经意地蹭过他已经勃起的性器。可挤压感就是有意的了，他从没被这样按住灌过肠，一抬头就能看见镜子里自己泛红的狼狈的脸，生理性的眼泪和口水一起淌下来，前胸被大理石台面挤成奇怪的形状。太胀了，又热，好像所有孔穴都在流汗，李向哲肯定看出他在等他买东西回来的时间里就尽力准备好了自己，但是那没有用，不由李向哲完成的清洁并不是清洁。一点润滑剂的甜香，贾凡从李向哲的嘴里尝到那个味道，他自己操过自己又被李向哲舔开过，现在变成加倍的折磨，不论他怎么努力，还是有液体点点滴滴地渗出来。整个小腹都沉重地向下坠，几乎像要诞育一个婴孩，他模糊记得他们渴望过一个女儿，要在春天出生，要像一朵漂亮矜贵的百合花。但很快他就被肉体上行将失控的恐惧吓得语无伦次，双腿痉挛着要跪下去，连求救都来不及发出，而李向哲终于打横把他抱起，额头贴着他汗湿的刘海下命令，“听话，凡凡，放松。”

……贾凡哭得很厉害，也没有力气走路，径直跪在马桶前的地板上给李向哲口交。但李向哲似乎不喜欢他这么做，只要他把那根阳物吞得稍微深一些，就会被捏着后颈肉拉开。“全吞下去才是你的本事么？你的嗓子只能用来干这个？”他摸着他轻微凹陷的脸颊，隔着他的腮肉摸里面自己的阴茎，脸上却看不出有几分愉快的情绪。贾凡睁着眼睛茫然地仰头看，最后用嘴唇裹住牙齿，又小心翼翼地咬上去。

这当然是饮鸩止渴，对谁来说都是。李向哲松松压着他的头顶，脚趾没有章法地踩压他的性器。还是有前液淌出来，哪怕它已经被从根部禁锢住，领带用的是贾凡很喜欢的一条宝蓝色，湿得厉害，丝绸反而更亮了。“你会戴着它上台么？戴在脖子上还是塞在内裤里？”贾凡已经听不明白他的话，也没法回答，他只能在被李向哲允许的那一小片区域里极尽所能地吞吐，绑在背后的双手使保持平衡都变得艰难，以至于龟头几次滑出他的嘴角，湿黏又腥咸地戳在他脸上。这种体验并不陌生，他被许多个男人强迫着如此过，强奸他的人，他与之交媾却并不是他丈夫的人，那些或是痴迷或是嘲讽的脸层叠在一起，最后具象成眼前李向哲的样子——如果是你，如果那个晚上是你，那这只不过是一场痛苦的性交。于是他用嘴唇更紧地裹住它，而这终于激怒了李向哲。他更用力地踩住他的下身，左手手指强行楔进他的嘴里，然后把那条领带彻底解开。

——一闪而过，或者是相当长久的黑暗，四下寂静无声。当贾凡再次找回神智的时候，看见地上自己的精液，和他刚刚呕吐出的一片狼藉。李向哲在拿花洒小心冲洗他的小腿，侧脸像一尊无喜的悲悯的神。

他看着他想，现在，我终于是干净的了。

失控的后果在第二天早上才被意识到：红肿的下身，皴裂的后背伤口，地毯和洗手台上的白色凝块。贾凡醒过来的时候，李向哲正在拿热毛巾擦他一片狼藉的腿间。夜晚的记忆复苏得很快，他几乎不敢正视床边那面落地镜，也羞于回忆自己膝盖上淤青的由来，胸口摸起来也是痛的，迎着薄纱窗帘透过的阳光，倒像又在光明正大地自渎，“……哲哥，我不想下床了。”而李向哲轻捏着他的下颌和他接吻，在两方谈判的关键时刻公然作弊，“但是凡凡，我想带你去个地方。”


	35. 哲凡【结局】

-35

他们磨蹭到下午才出门，坐有轨电车，贾凡一边被李向哲牵着手，一边笑他每过一站就要拿手机看Google Map，但他没有询问他们这次的目的地。毕业不到半年，他在卡托维兹还有朋友，算算开学时间，方书剑应该也在，所以贾凡没有住在学校附近——如果李向哲想带他回去那里，是该受一点不大不小的阻挠。

他看上去比贾凡还要紧张，表情严肃得像杂志上不近人情的模特。于是贾凡把头靠过去，小声但字字清晰地讲，“我把自己交给你了，你可以带我去任何地方。”

“……好，你相信我。”

“我相信你。”

于是半年之后，他们又一次站在卡托维兹音乐学院砖砌的台阶前。即使对李向哲来说，这个地方也并不陌生，但当贾凡真正被笼罩在这幢建筑的阴影下时，他还是感到了恐惧。他甚至无法描述自己恐惧的对象，是在这里涌动过的一次次情潮，还是那场失败的音乐会，又或者是这些年积累起的见识修养对他的无声控诉——无论在那个晚上还是之后的许多时刻，他曾经引以为傲的那些东西，他的知识，他的理智，他时常加之于别人的宽容和体谅，都没有发挥作用。而李向哲开口打断了他的思绪，“还好么？我们进去吧。”

门卫没有阻拦他们，大概因为李向哲提前打过了招呼。周末本就没有太多学生，采光良好的大厅里只有三四个人趴在圆桌上看谱子，拎着提琴箱的女生从他们身边经过，并没有投过来多余的一眼。以前贾凡也习惯在这里做课前准备，喝一点清水冲掉齿缝间的冰美式，再逐条确认贴过标签的曲谱页面，和同一师门的同学友善地打招呼——在最开始，那的确是一段非常单纯的时光。需要操心的只是学业，或许还有一些远离恋人的孤独，但没有纽约城里那些关系繁复的聚会，他也不必在一言一行前猜测母亲的可能反应。好像初到美国的时光又重来，但这次他有了爱人，有了在父母之外、另一种趋于永恒的支持。他本应比三年前更有勇气面对未知和挫败，但在一切都将走向圆满前的最后一刻，大地轰然裂开。

很长一段时间里，贾凡都任由自己在那片深渊里下坠，也未曾想过触底之后的人生。然而，在他见过他与李向哲仿佛对镜自照般的痛苦后，他才终于意识到这种逻辑的荒诞。即使是以爱之名的折磨，也仍然是折磨；如果我不能放弃你，何以就认为你能放弃我呢？

于是他终于向岩壁伸出手来，哪怕鲜血淋漓。

在被牵着手腕走上那节楼梯的时候，贾凡没有说，无数次午夜梦醒，他也想过回来这里。连接音乐厅入口的长廊，另一端的尽头是卫生间，他的溃败和碎裂都发生在这片空间里，即使在此刻，他也不能否认自己内心逐渐升腾起的抗拒。他在这里背叛了他的理想和爱情，也毁掉他自己，但现在有人将他带回，带他缓慢却坚定地向前走。李向哲并没有把他握得很紧，如果想逃，那当然是可能的，但是……但是，到了这一刻，贾凡也不想再做逃兵了。

然后，木门被缓慢推开，音乐厅里灯光大亮。他看见向下延展的红色座椅，视线尽头的三角钢琴，规律排列的舞台顶灯，这一切对过去的他来说都熟稔无比，是一次次排练和演出累积而成的一呼一吸。曾经这里坐满了观众，异国的不同人种的面孔，全都静默着等待他的开口，然后呢，然后发生了什么？李向哲不顾他晃动的瞳孔，牵着他一阶一阶地走下去，最后走到舞台上，走到光的正中。他站在他的身前，像一道窄门也像一道屏障，声音在空旷的厅室里荡开回响，“想试试么？这里只有我和你。”

贾凡看着他，突然明白了昨夜他为什么如此抗拒使用他的喉咙——他应该在这里有一场完美的演出。越过李向哲的肩膀，贾凡重新看见那些坐席，它们层层叠叠地生长上去，像翻滚的红色的浪，又像一节一节的红色蜈蚣。他几乎可以听见它们的惊讶和讥笑，一个人一生中只会有一场演出，而你已经搞砸了，一个连第一个音节都无法顺利唱出的表演者，有什么资格再站在舞台上？可我不是那样的人，我不再是那样的人，我是生过一场大病没错，但我正在康复，我不再是屈于欲望的懦夫……那我就还可以歌唱。

——他向后退了两步，深吸了一口气，对着李向哲微微欠身。

Yet the linnet in your eyes lifts with desire.  
And the cherries of your lips are wet with wanting.  
Can you deny your blood's dumb pleading?  
Through April eyes, your young blood sighs and denies refusal, and denial of your lip's frail lies.  
Can you refuse your blood's desiring?  
Can you deny, Lucretia?  
Your blood denies, Lucretia!

——我不会否认，但它已过去。

到了这一刻，贾凡终于意识到，就像正站在他面前的李向哲，所有爱过他的人，其实都挡在了他和世俗的道德审判之间。而这种立场并不是出于关爱受害者的政治正确——他们并不知道发生了什么，却先一步选择了接纳。的确没有什么能够改变卡托维兹的那个夜晚，但也没有什么能够彻底地否定他，他可以不被那个夜晚杀死，他也不必用余生来替别人的错误受惩罚——只要我愿意，我就可以回到原本的生活里。

最后一个音节落下，余音悠远地荡开。贾凡并没发现自己流下了眼泪，而李向哲张开双臂，把他轻柔地揽进怀里。

“很棒，我很喜欢。但我还有一个请求。”

“……什么？”

李向哲在他耳边笑了一下，气流飞快地使皮肤起栗。面灯还明晃晃地亮着，整个音乐厅像一个巨大的膨胀的胸腔，心跳声轰鸣如同地震的前兆。他看见李向哲在他面前单膝跪下，看见他手心里捧着的那枚银色指环——它本被他故意地留在了家里，如今却和李向哲一起远渡重洋。“贾凡，你愿意再嫁给我一次吗？不是‘李向哲’，就只是我。我以我的余生向你起誓，无论什么时候，无论在什么情况下，我都与你的感受同在。”

——庞大如远古时代的静谧，只有两份颤抖的呼吸。贾凡想起许多事，想起所有甜蜜和痛楚的过往，想起他对眼前这个人绵长以至成为习惯的爱和短暂却尖锐的恨，想起他的缄默和落空的企盼，想起李向哲破碎的眼睛，想起一次次拥抱和护照页上的长途追随。没有人能说清是谁先向歧途迈出了第一步，但如果，如果他们都还想要回到正轨上，现在就是原宥时刻。

贾凡的眼泪又掉下来，“好，我愿意。”

“我也与你的感受同在。”

他们交换一个温柔的吻。

在和教授吃过一顿午餐后，他们坐火车去华沙，乘国际航班回国。李向哲在机舱洗手间里刷牙的时候，有人过来敲他的门。

贾凡顶着惺忪的睡眼挤进来，在极狭窄的空间里试图和李向哲接吻。第一次他们失败了，因为李向哲必须先吐出满嘴的牙膏沫，第二次也失败了，因为洗手台毫无眼色地硌到了贾凡的后腰——前一个晚上，它着实被使用过度了。但是第三次，他们成功了。颠簸的气流引发航空警报，广播里略带口音的英文提醒洗手间里的乘客抓好扶手，而贾凡听话得很，不然他根本无法承受在他后穴里加倍作乱的凶器。太深了，重力和李向哲一起教会他如何操哭自己，五脏六腑都被挤压错位，润滑剂和分不清是什么的体液黏黏糊糊地淌在他腿间。“等…等下…等下清理干净……”他抱着李向哲的后脑含混不清地喊，而在一声完全变调的呻吟之后，微微带喘的男低音才带着笑意响在他耳边，“好，我保证，没有人会发现的。”

“只要你等下能好好地走出去。”

他们回到家的时候，只看见在庭院里修剪草坪的陆宇鹏——如果事先接到通知的话，这个男孩本该到机场去接他们。但是现在，他带着一身新鲜的青草香匆忙地走进客厅，垂着头礼貌地问候少爷和少夫人，就立即试图离开。而贾凡松开李向哲的手臂叫住了他，“小陆，你可以明天再和我们告别。”

是的，打开家门的时候，他们看见了门边的那个行李箱，廉价而巨大，和它第一次出现在这个家里的时候一模一样。但陆宇鹏不再是那个陆宇鹏了，他停下脚步转身的时候，可以很坚定地看着贾凡的眼睛，“您还需要我做什么吗？”贾凡点点头，走过去抱住他，“小陆，好好生活，你值得有更好的人生。”

他是靠着他的左耳讲话，所以陆宇鹏听得很清楚。他最后一次把额头靠在贾凡的肩上，双手逾矩地回抱回去，在他手掌下的这具躯体，终于健康而无损——那就是他该离开的时候。前一天晚上，他独自坐在花园的躺椅上看星星，月亮尚未圆满，但是明亮而洁净。它们在漆黑的夜里互相陪伴，实际却相隔遥远，也永远不可互相触及。可是，陆宇鹏想，可是月光照亮过我，那就足够了。

“你也保重。”

贾凡笑了笑，“我会的。”他松开他，轻轻拍他的肩膀，又问，“高杨呢？出门了么？他这些天总是不回我消息。”

陆宇鹏垂下眼睛，还是决定坦白事实，“他三天前就离开了，没有告诉我要去哪儿。”

贾凡，

我在机场的味千拉面里给你写这封信，其实我本没计划有这一环，但在排队安检的时候我突然想起陆宇鹏，他是个有礼貌的人，也有始有终，如果我完全地不辞而别，倒像是想和你藕断丝连——这大概是李向哲不能允许的事。虽然我没有亲眼看到，但仍然要恭喜你走到这一天。你说我们是战友也是朋友，那么现在，我们可以只做朋友了。

这个名词好像有点平淡，不足以概括我们之间的关系，但既然要结束了，也就没必要非给它一个定义。我没办法当面对你讲的事是，我的确感谢你，也记得你说，如果我想，随时可以来找你。即使这句话只是个随口的安慰，也会成为我可以抓住的一条线，不论我在海里还是在空中。所以，写到这儿你大概也能明白了，我仍然不是在和你彻底告别。你的同情心实在是泛滥又金贵，如果你不能帮助到我，肯定是你会更难过一些。

但我也不会向你交待我的去处，不然我的提前离开就毫无意义。李泰祥有一首老歌，说在同向的航行之后，你的归你，我的归我，现在，我们也应该如此。祝你健康平安，尽可能地幸福生活，或许在某个抬头看天的夜晚，我还是会想念你。

Ps：离开上海之前，我去看了一场话剧。送一句里面的台词给你，“故事结束，天下太平。”

END

终于写完了。文档创建日期是去年的5月12号，没想到整整写了一年多，它也远超出了我预计的情节和长度。怎么会有人写RPS写一年呢 今天太晚啦，等有时间想把写这篇时的一些想法简单整理一下，当个反思。

需要明确的是，这个故事里的心理治疗措施、心理状态变化，几乎全部出于我的臆测，也就是说没有任何科学依据。

以及，虽然希望大家没有类似的体验，但如果真的有一些糟糕遭遇，请自助搜索一下：

性侵幸存者自助手册

对于一些偶发的焦虑、惊厥情绪，也适用的。

我的参考资料几乎全是相似题材的影视、文学作品，也列一下：

小说：  
《食人魔花园》  
这篇我很喜欢，算是想写这篇的起点。也看了作者的另一本书《温柔之歌》，写的都是日常生活里看似正常的女性身上的疯狂一面，我更喜欢《食人魔花园》，可能是题材的原因。  
《一切未曾遗忘》  
少女被性侵后引发的一个小镇上许多相关人士的生活动荡，叙事手法和一些关于性侵发生后本人及周围人的心理变化的描写很有意思。  
《乱流之梦》  
豆瓣阅读上一篇原创小说，女生被性侵后发现自己怀孕了。前几天才完全看完，后面简直太放飞了，而且特别意识流，还有点为苦而苦，但题材还是很少见的，元素也很丰富，可以当女性惨状参考书x

影视：  
《下雨时你的温柔》  
我不太喜欢这部，逻辑上很多地方说不通，深度也不行，但两个人彼此深爱和事情败露后的勉力相处还是有启发到我。

《羞耻》  
没有我一开始听闻的那么劲爆，但是很丧。

《女性瘾者》  
这部看得比较早了，对我写这篇影响可能不大。但是是非常好看也有深度的片子，在这个话题上确确实实启发到我，看到了性的很多面。

就，还是希望大家在看完这六万多字后，能有一点真正有用的收获吧。

非常感谢大家一路看下来，也感谢大家和我聊剧情。写它的过程对我来说很辛苦，中间也经历了很多情绪动荡，但最后的成品却并不算完善，以同人的标准来看，也过于OOC了。有点事倍功半的感觉233

但还是希望大家可以和我随意聊聊~也希望这个故事能多少给你带来过一些鼓励，我们都要有直面生活的勇气。

就这样~


	36. 【后记】春天不是这样轻易地来

After《春风为何唤醒我》。

“我一直在等您，苦苦地等您。雅尔塔在下雪，潮湿，刮风。但久居本地的人说，还会有好天气的。”

——契诃夫《致高尔基》

炒个冷饭（？），总结一下写这个故事时的一些想法吧，还有一些对故事里孩子们的小作文。比较长也比较私人，他们很好，错都在我。

完全没想到这个故事最后能写到七万多字，加上杨晰、哲杨的番外，有八万多了，真是我搞CP史上浓墨重彩的一笔……创建文档的时间是去年5月12日，发布在6月2日，到写完是今年5月24日，这么长的时间跨度对一篇RPS来说，其实是不好的。人是持续变化的生物，比起搞纸片人，在RPS里，作者和人物都在变化，变数就更多。我现在看《春风》里的这些人物，和刚脑这个故事的时候其实已经很不一样，人与人之间的关系也是。后面很大一部分的写作都是在补前面的疏漏，从剧情到情感，所以我说它经不起细看，绝对不是什么自谦，因为它的根基就是不稳的。有段时间我很讨厌它，也是这个原因，OOC得太厉害了，逻辑也很难自圆其说。

坦白说，最早我只是想写写贾老师，李哲只是我道听途说的贾老师的一个热门CP（dbqbml），当时写的脑洞笔记还是“《春风为何唤醒我》｜某人x贾凡”🤣 可见这篇文开始得多么随意……

那阵子看了一本小说叫《食人魔花园》，在正文结尾之后也提到了，讲的是一个因为童年阴影（？）患有性瘾的中产阶级法国女人和她无趣却安稳的医生老公的故事。不可控性欲这个题材我之前写过，但不太彻底，再看到类似题材的作品的时候，就想重新试一次（但这次仍然没彻底）。五月那会儿，我对故事里写过的这些人都不算了解，也没计划写成长篇，大概只打算写到李哲发现出轨这件事那里就戛然而止，两个人带着缝隙继续生活，得过且过——后来我隔壁圈朋友有个挺准确的形容，说他俩看起来像“貌合神离的中产阶级夫妻”，如果按照我最初的想法，这就是哲凡在《春风》里的ending。但是后来，看完的朋友都知道，它不是那种走向的故事了。

应该也是那个时间前后，在巡演的歌单里看到一首歌叫《春风为何唤醒我》，火星儿一样地启发了我。在最初的想法里，“春风”的意思很简单，就是情欲。贾老师那会儿在我的印象里还是很规矩的一个人，乖巧的好学生模板，所以被“唤醒”后才有反差感和戏剧性——故事就是这么匆忙地写下第一笔的。发第一章的时候，我连《春风》是男高的曲子、而贾老师是男中都不知道，真的是冒犯了【。

那会儿也没想过写all的，应该是从把方方的名字写进去那一刻开始，才打通了这个任督二脉x 不过有一点我可以保证，在这个故事里，每个大朋友小朋友都有他的位置和意义。但人物实在是有点多，写到后面，有些使命已经完成的人，就不太被我提起了。

那，顺着说说故事里的人吧。

因为是all凡，所以贾老师肯定是主角。《春风》写得太长了，对我的反向作用也太强，到现在我也不知道是因为写文所以才这么看重他，还是看重他所以才把《春风》写了这么长。如果《春风》只是个短篇，我对他的态度绝对不是今天这个样子的。

这一年来，我对他的情感和认知变化了很多，到了今天，感觉全网可能只有我一个人这么矛盾又别扭地在喜欢他。微博上零零散散分析了他400条，好坏兼有，许愿世界上永远不要有人对他的感情是和我一样的，我的喜欢对他一点好处都没有。之前听一期播客，有个老师说好人是最难写的，我听到的时候觉得醍醐灌顶，意识到这就是我总在试图打破他的原因。他和我之前喜欢的爱豆类型是不一样的，甜度很高，对外呈现的形象又相对单纯，我很难在他身上找到我想要的故事性。他这个人活得好圆，自己和自己、和家庭、和更广的外部环境，都非常自洽，释放爱和获得爱是同时的，完全的良性循环。所以《春风》里他不向外求援这件事，就挺OOC的，不过也可以理解为，他会和别人抱怨的只是不伤筋动骨的小事。爱他的人好像泾渭分明地分成两类，ao3上80%的文都在打碎和玷污圣母，lof上就比较宠溺和甜蜜，怕他受到伤害。我的话，好像很难对他产生怜爱，更多的积极情感会接近于“欣赏”和“羡慕”——在我心里，他只有在唱悲情的歌的时候，才是委屈的、易碎的、可怜的，只要从歌曲的情景里出来，他能够处理人际和情绪上的困境，是精神力远比我强大的人，我实在给不了他什么（dbq）他会像维特一样撕心裂肺地爱一次人么？我不知道（所以还挺好奇为啥会对PUA之歌《大眠》有共鸣的233）

再举个例子，虽然算是某种意义上的政治不正确，但在我心里，lost stars的舞台真是他目前为止最尖锐最有棱角的瞬间，是他身上最有冲突性的瞬间。还有第一期试唱之后的眼泪。类似的事件我都经历过，确实是直接而新鲜的打击。只是我也不舍得去消费这些时刻，如果它对他来说真的是痛苦的话。

所以《春风》的画风才是这么不一样，它里面的矛盾的根源，是我自身的矛盾。有时候也想，我喜欢他，可能是在喜欢一个符号，自己过得不开心的时候、可以扑过去找情感安慰的那个怀抱。线下看过他两次，都是很梦幻的体验，特别是刚写完一章《春风》，就在毫无心理准备的情况下撞上《秋日》的live——那短暂几分钟，就像看到故事里的贾老师真正好起来的样子。也记得去年九月蹲在房间夹角里哭着听《生命的河》，还有后来非常喜欢的《跟着你到天边》，他是实实在在地安慰过我，我也永远会说他是一个很好的人，永远值得被爱。

那么李哲呢，虽然他起初只是我随意选择的一个瓜，但越写到后面我越觉得，这个选择是对的。在贾老师的CP里，大概只有他的性格可以承担这个故事的重量——他非常非常稳定。我也很喜欢后期我给李哲的定义，“他是力量本身”。李哲是个挺让人安心的人，有自己的节奏和韧性，简单健康而没有攻击性，虽然身材很好，但我总觉得他和光哥有点类似，唤起的是好好生活的意念，而不是肉体欲望。哲凡里好像贾老师更欲一点233 他帮贾老师吹头发这件事，我真的到了八十岁还会心动，扪心自问，我不能对我的朋友细心体贴到这个程度。

所以哲凡之间真的是挺平静的幸福，没有中年危机的老夫老妻，看不到风波也看不到痛苦，最痛苦的可能就是两个人没有任何矛盾纠葛地逐渐淡去——这对我这种抖M写手来说真的太灾难了。如果按我的嗑cp口味，声里我的选择会是深呼晰，而且不是甜度满分时候的深呼晰，是甜+虐种种综合后的深呼晰。这么比较的话，大概就能理解，哲凡其实并不是我会天然选择的房子。这也是为什么《春风》和tag里其他故事的风格这么格格不入。所以我还挺惊讶有这么多人能跟着我一路看下来的，它的整体基调还是太苦了，不符合大家点进这个tag时的心理预期。

之前发过一条，问大家有没有在哲凡身上感到痛苦，其实指的不是现实意义上的认识/不认识，rio不rio，而是性格碰撞层面的（拉郎选手基本功🚬）。我想了想，我好不容易扒出来的虐点，可能在于他们是生活习性很不同的人，如果没有声，注定不会认识，而即使有了声，随着时间过去，爱好和生活轨迹上的分隔，也会让他们渐行渐远。就像陈奕迅那首《落花流水》，淡淡交会过各不留下印，但是经历过最温柔共振。

《春风》里的性侵情节，其实是给他们强行设置了一个外来障碍，不然两个人之间的稳定平衡好像很难被打破（虽然一开始我只是想使lan交合理化……）。但其实还是日常化的故事里更见功力，像我很喜欢的七宝老师那篇《多喝热水》。《春风》写到三十章左右的时候，看到林奕含生前的采访，她说台湾这一代的小说家，想要让一个女人，一个生理的女人遭逢巨变，最常做的事情，就是让她被强暴。“因为我跟我上一代的小说家，没有遇过战争，所以无论如何，让一个女人遭逢巨变，就是让她被强暴，永远就是让她被强暴，其实我每次看到，我都会不舒服，就是，‘又是被强暴’，你知道那个质量吗？你真的知道什么叫做被强暴吗？为什么永远要让角色被强暴，才遭逢巨变，你想不到别的东西了吗？”我看到这里的时候，真的觉得被灵魂拷问。和自己battle了一阵以后，觉得我至少没有消费这个残酷的主题，至少后来不是。我似乎始终对以“性”来探讨人物之间的interaction特别有兴趣，虽然没有几分科学依据，但从情节设定和人物性格基本展开之后，这个故事里每一点发展变化都是我认真思考之后给出的。我可以对大部分情节给出我自己认为的较为合理的解释，也能讲出每一个阶段人物的心境变化。所以整体而言，它有点四六不靠——既不是完全的爽文，又远远称不上深刻。

之前也写过这种受方特别惨的故事，但我一直特别害怕的一点是，攻方会因为受方的惨而被贴上“渣攻”的标签，被忽视他的情感和为解决问题而做的努力。在《春风》的设定下，无论如何，李哲都不能与贾老师感同身受，他只能猜测和靠近，在医生的指导下，尽可能正确地去做每一步。他的几乎一切决定，都是以贾老师的“舒适”为首要目的，包括他当时找来小陆（也有我想搞all的原因️），以及后面同意小高也住进家里（尽管他知道小高是贾老师对他的安排的反抗）。只有唯一一次错误，就是在美国回中国的航班洗手间里，那个接近于婚内强bao的时刻。在不知道贾老师的病因之前，完全无条件的谅解我觉得并不现实，那个瞬间，其实是李哲在这么长久又不问缘由的包容之后的、一个情绪爆发点——也成为了哲凡道德地位上的逆转节点。

《春风》里的哲，是李泽言+李哲本人的特质杂糅后的结果，严格来说只是总裁而不是霸道总裁。他在一个不健康的家庭里长大，却有非常健康健全的人格，是特别政治正确的一个阳光自信型ABC，对生活和婚姻有理想化的想象（贾老师也是，毕竟是泡在爱里长大的小孩）。因此在最开始，他才没意识到家庭和爱人之间的冲突已经到了这么尖锐的程度。彼此之间只交换美好而不交换痛苦，是哲凡最初“美满婚姻”的最大隐患。

除了李哲这种温和无害的食草动物，我给贾老师拉的瓜好像都有一定程度上的危险性，感觉也各自分担了我对他的态度233 湖里大家爱贾老师的方式挺不一样的，但他爱大家的方式似乎挺一样，就是当妈粉x（cpf眼里他对李哲还是不太一样）他最爱方方我完全能理解，也想不到如果不是方方，小朋友里他会更爱另外的哪个。活泼张扬的、有明亮野心的、还在成长的人，而且方方对他不是对等的爱，这和别的小朋友的依赖感就不一样。所以《春风》里方方也是相对独立和“无情”的一个，他对贾老师对他的期待看得很清楚，一段旅程结束后就会走向下一段旅程。但一开始写的真的很OOC啊啊啊！这个角色本身是想安排给一个无名路人的

然后就是巧儿啦。啊，遥望繁星真的稳，年下小奶狗就是最叼的！巧儿是我私心里也很怜爱的小朋友，最开始也只打算在李哲之外给他姓名，想他从贾老师那里得到一点自信和力量。他是故事里最幸福的小朋友，无所求又有恰当合适的位置，在东窗事发的那个晚上，也是他的在场给了贾老师一定的支持（我自己很喜欢他在第一次见到李哲的时候，主动站直了的这个细节，因为身高是他在李哲面前唯一的气场优势。），后面也一直稳定地存在在故事里，直到他真心地爱上下一个人，彼得潘飞离永无岛。和现实有一点微妙的相似w 本来想过在故事最后，让贾老师也和巧儿有一个正式的告别，但想了想还是没用这段。像《去他妈的世界》里那句，“你不能亲了别人，又对他不好。”

Then，小陆。看第一期的时候，我是真实为小陆哭过的😥但不是翅膀那段，是提到耳朵那里，他被出品人cue出这件事，眼睛湿漉漉地说自己其实不太想提——我好吃这种虽苦但不表露苦的桥段啊，包括后面对嘎有好感也是。至于翅膀这对CP，节目组按头的时候其实我没吃（看节目的时候我什么cp都没吃……觉得大家太圣洁了😅）反倒是后来听说了一些争议，才反过来觉得有意思（看吧我真的是逆反抖M cpf🤗）填cp问卷的时候也说，这对在我心里是很特别的追光系，光为你来过，但光不为你留，光不为任何人留——但光为你欣慰。《春风》里也是这样。如果说巧儿是最幸福的，那小陆就是最苦的。他的位置和感情都不“对”，贾老师虽然以神的眼光普世性地爱着他，却也在利用他来和李哲对抗。说不上是好是惨的一点，是故事里的小陆对这一切都很清楚，但仍然甘之如饴。他在首要效忠李哲的前提下，做了他能帮贾老师的一切。

小高同学呢，说白了其实是闺蜜担当😅他是贾老师为自己找来的一个盟友，也只有他能对贾老师说狠话，因为他没有像别人一样、小心翼翼地避免着贾老师的破碎，这和小陆是很鲜明的对比（混邪玩家就是最快乐的）。他最重要的作用，是让贾老师意识到，“你想要得救，就要求援。” 暴躁小高没有耐心x 刚把小高写进去的时候，“情感冷漠”是我从他“AI”这个特点衍生出来的人设，后面看到他的一个采访，他说老师评价他是“刀枪不入，油盐不进”，这让我觉得这篇文可能还没有那么OOC 233 而杨晰的那条故事线，是为了让他的性格成因更有逻辑。中凡高的doi被捉奸现场，在故事里也很关键，贾老师回过头的那一刻，才真正直面了“他背叛了李哲“这条结论，随之引发的恐惧让他对婚外性行为的态度立即到了另一个极端。没有给小高一个明确的结局，但之前写过一个他和小黄的相遇片段，如果能构思得更完整的话，可能会写写小凡高之后的一点可能性。（ps，有个我还挺喜欢的小细节，在小贾小高看完小方的音乐剧之后，小贾在车里含着的烟是李哲的w）

卓和鹤的这部分情节，其实也不是我非要凑够贾老师的所有热门CP。不仝凡响相识在事件发生之前，再次相逢是在事件之后，而卓对许多事都一无所知。他眼里的贾老师，只是一个许久没见的老朋友，而不是什么性瘾者/性侵受害者。所以两个人吃的那顿饭，代表的是往日和今日的连接，也是断层前后、贾老师仅仅作为他本人，被见证过“完好的他”的旁观者，给予的承认——即使在噩梦发生之后，他还是可以以他本身具有的优点，被正常对待，被爱。鹤的一小点内容，是我对大凡高的私心理解，也是用以解释不仝凡响当年错过的原因（只是在哲凡为主的世界观里，即使不错过，也不能成hhh）

至于虽然出现过、但几乎没人记得了的G7，啊！他就是一个偶然经过的无辜路人！李哲真是妙人啊，能和贾老师G7两类人做好朋友233 以及，补充一个彩蛋（？），权对哲是有微弱的情感箭头的，所以他才会觉得贾凡是个很幸运的人。

里面的几次车，比起ghs，更重要的是形而上的精神意义（于是就sooooo boring）比起“净化”，更像是要贾老师能够在性上信任李哲，敢于暴露自己那些自以为“肮脏”的一面。

好像讲得也差不多了……总的来说，《春风》虽然是一个混邪故事，但更是一个哲凡的故事；虽然是一个设定很残忍的故事，但更是一个理想化的童话故事。我规避掉了很多现实里几乎必然发生的残忍，比如贾老师虽然是受害者，也患上了PTSD，但在这个故事里，任何有名姓的人都没有给予他任何歧视。再比如，他对当天被侵害的细节记忆几乎为零，而整个案子也是经由别人之手，顺利结案。严格来说它并不是一篇合格的RPS，更像个决定了演员形象的定制剧本，跟他们本身的性格相差甚远。所以还是有点遗憾，难得一次写了这么长，却把真情实感和脑细胞都耗在相对不那么重要的地方了。

但综合来看，我还是感谢自己写过了它，写完了它。哲凡在我印象里不是冷CP，但看tag，好像很容易变成其他CP故事的边角料。从这个意义上来说，即使《春风》只能被当做剧本看待，它也是一个属于哲凡的剧本，而其他大朋友小朋友，才是他们的旁观者。很多时候都想问，春风为什么要唤醒我呢，为什么我要这么自找麻烦地写一个这么复杂的故事呢，但在写它的这一年里，它和大家给予我的反馈，也的确稳定过我的情绪，即使是在写这篇总结的现在。五月对我来说非常糟，写完《春风》可能是唯一一件好事，我很感谢它。


End file.
